Harry Potter and the American Muggles
by Autumn O'Rielly
Summary: A 15 year old muggle finds her way to Hogwarts and is allowed to stay and learn. But she's just a muggle or is she? Then her best frined is brought to Hogwarts. What is Dumbledore thinking allowing 2 muggles at Hogwarts? **COMPLETE**
1. Hold On Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hold On  
  
As soon as Harry met up with his Uncle Vernon his mood completely from the happy go lucky boy on the train to the depressed slave he was made when with his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Harry didn't have a normal family, for his parents were killed when he was a year old, in fact Harry had been attempted to be killed but had miraculously lived. So Harry was taken to His only living relatives, his Aunt and Uncle and their son Dudley. Harry didn't have a normal life either. He spent his time at the Dursley's cleaning, being beaten up by Dudley and pretending not to exist. This life had existed until the summer Harry turned 11. Harry had received a letter that invited him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he learned that he himself was a wizard and that his parents were a witch and wizard. At Hogwarts Harry learned lots, especially the price of fame. You see Harry was famous because the dark lord Voldemort had tried to kill him and somehow Harry had survived and weakened Voldemort to the furthest extent. Since then Harry had battled Voldemort three more times, the most recent being a few weeks ago where a fellow student had died. Harry was now returning to the Dursley's, for the summer holiday, after his forth year at Hogwarts, and was looking forward to it even less this year. He could not leave the Dursley's to go to his friends house's for safety precautions since Lord Voldemort was now gaining power again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Heard you almost died...again. Too bad you didn't die also...you probably should have....you did get that boy killed..."  
  
Harry didn't hear the rest of Uncle Vernon's greeting because he was too shocked by what he had already heard. Sure his Uncle was nasty and mean, he knew first hand, but still. "Oh what am I thinking?" Harry asked himself. "This is exactly what Uncle Vernon does, he's done it since I was 3, I should be used to it, but I guess this just hurts more. And to think this is the first day of the summer holiday." Harry thought to himself bitterly, he really did hate his Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry spent the next four weeks of his summer vacation in a shocked and guilty daze. Uncle Vernon's words effected him more then he wanted them to. Those harsh nasty words caused harry to relive his encounter with Voldemort and Cedric's death and how he, Harry, could have prevented it. Harry did his chores and took orders without really hearing or noticing that he did anything. His responses were automatic because his mind was elsewhere. Dudley even stopped beating Harry up because he didn't respond The Dursley's didn't mind Harry's strange behavior, nor did they notice it, but Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione did. Although Ron and Hermione couldn't hear Harry's voice or see his face they could tell by his letters that something was wrong with him.  
  
They were worried about Harry but couldn't really do anything, so they did the next best thing, they wrote to Sirius and Dumbledor. Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather who was on the run after escaping Azkaban, the wizard prison. Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned but the only people who knew or believed this were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledor, and their old Defense against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledor, the headmaster of Hogwarts, worried about Harry and was the only one who could allow him to leave the Dursley's.  
  
* * *  
  
After receiving the letter from Ron and Hermione, Sirius himself wrote Harry a letter. When Harry received the letter he read it without really reading it and responded without really thinking. When Sirius saw Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, flying toward him with Harry's response he cheered up hoping that his godson's response would be normal. But his hopes were soon shattered as he read Harry's letter.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Summer's been fun with doing chores. Had no time fore homework though with chores and thinking about Cedric's death. I shouldn't have made him go with me, should've gone alone. Uncle Vernon's called me a good for nothing killer' again but it ok because he's right, So anyway Ron sorry I can't come to the Borrow this summer but maybe it's for the better. Have a good holiday. See you September 1st.  
  
Harry  
  
"But I didn't even ask him about his summer," Thought Sirius. "And what does he mean by Dursley calling him a 'good for nothing killer'...again! Harry's never killed anyone." Sirius read the letter over one more time taking in every emotion, and found only guilt, pain, and distress. "This isn't good. I've got to talk to Dumbledor!" Sirius declared to the air before disappearing with a loud 'pop'.  
  
* * *  
  
Two night's later Harry sat on his bed that was in a room slightly bigger then a closet that was his bedroom. He was re-reading his latest letter from Hermione, he could tell that she was worried about him but he couldn't tell her everything and he didn't know why. There was a loud 'pop' that went off in the corner of Harry's room that made him jump but it was nothing compared to how he jumped when he saw who was in his room.  
  
"Sirius!?...What are you doing here? You should be on a mission for Dumbledor...not here...you could get caught!" Harry rambled on as he paced back and forth in worry.  
  
"Harry...HARRY!" Sirius had to yell to get Harry's attention but even then he could tell Harry wasn't fully listening. "Harry, Dumbledor sent me to check up on you because we're all worried about you. Now, how are you?...really?"  
  
"Me?...I-I'm f-fine...I..."  
  
"Where is that good for nothing killer?...BOY!"  
  
Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed up the stairs bringing a distant look into Harry's now dull green eyes. Harry turned to Sirius and mouthed 'hide' as heavy footsteps began to pound up the stairs. Sirius slipped into the closet as Uncle Vernon burst through the door.  
  
"Boy I've been looking for you...You weren't doing any magic were you?" Uncle Vernon accused, practically spitting out the word 'magic' with hate.  
  
"No Uncle Vernon...I was going to clean up my room." Harry responded, his voice sounding dead and automatic.  
  
"Not so fast you have to finish cleaning the kitchen you good for nothing killer."  
  
With that Uncle Vernon turned sharply on his bloated heel and left Harry standing and looking even more distant then before. Sirius began to emerge from the closet to say something to Harry when Uncle Vernon's bellowing voice was heard again. "NOW BOY!" Harry suddenly kicked in motion and left without a backward glance at Sirius. Sirius noticed this and was slightly hurt but soon realized that Harry wasn't himself. With a 'pop' Sirius disappeared to beg Dumbledor to let Harry leave the Dursley's.  
  
* * *  
  
After much begging from Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and confessions of Harry's behavior by Hermione and Ron, Dumbledor agreed to let Harry secretly spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Since they needed a secret keeper the Weasley's and Sirius decided on Arabella Figg since no one would suspect her and she was trustworthy.  
  
Once everything was settled Sirius traveled by Floo powder to Arabella Figg's house to have her perform the secret keeper spell and then walked to number four Privet drive.  
  
Harry lay in his bed staring at a picture of his parents, in the picture book Hagrid gave him, when he heard pounding on the front door. "Who could that be?" Harry thought. "The Dursley's didn't mention that people were coming over." Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Uncle Vernon yelling.  
  
"Ahh...you're...you're that murder that's on the loose!"  
  
Sirius just looked at Vernon, very confused, until he realized what had happened. "Forgot they alerted muggles." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Did...did you just say m-muggles?" Uncle Vernon stuttered  
  
"Yes...now where's Harry?" Sirius inquired  
  
" You're one of them....Petunia hide....with Dudley...it's one of THEM!:"  
  
"Dursley shut up and let me in to see Harry!" Sirius demanded getting angrier and angrier with Vernon.  
  
"Oh so that good for nothing killer thought he could have his murderer friends over. Well not in my house..."  
  
"Don't you dare call my godson a murder ever again! He's never killed anyone and neither have I but I might have to break that record if you don't shut up and tell me where Harry is!"  
  
Sirius couldn't help that anger had gotten the better of him but hearing Vernon call Harry a murderer again sent him over the edge. He could tell his outburst not only shut Vernon up but had also terrified him. Sirius took this moment of hesitation from Vernon and pushed past him into house and went straight up to Harry's room. Sirius' mood cheered up a bit upon seeing his godson and Harry's mood did the same until he remembered that Sirius was still on the run and shouldn't be here.  
  
"Sirius the Dursley's know who you are..."  
  
"Don't start with the 'you shouldn't be here' speech Harry. I am aware that the Dursley's know who I am but they're too terrified right now to do anything about it. Now where's you trunk?"  
  
Harry looked at his godfather in shock not because he yelled at him, because he didn't, but because he realized Sirius was risking a lot to save him from the Dursley's. It was shocking for Harry that someone cared so much about him.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked a little worried.  
  
"Oh sorry...I...I zoned out a bit."  
  
"It's ok...but I need to know where your trunk is."  
  
"Locked up in the closet under the stairs." Harry meekly responded looking down at his shoes.  
  
"All of it?!"  
  
"Yea Uncle Vernon took my trunk from me when we got here and locked it up. I haven't gotten a chance to sneak down and get some of my books out to do homework like I normally do."  
  
Sirius sighed and Harry followed suit. There was a silent pause that hung in the room like a heavy weight until Sirius walked out of the room muttering "wait here." Harry heard Sirius and Uncle Vernon bicker some more but didn't pay attention because he was to busy thinking of other things. Harry didn't even hear Sirius come back in until he dropped Harry's trunk on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Anything you need to throw in here?" Sirius asked sounding a bit tired.  
  
"Just these letters." Harry answered as he opened his trunk.  
  
When the trunk was closed again two 'pops' sounded in Harry's room. When Harry looked up he saw Mr. Weasley and Bill, Ron's eldest brother, standing in his room.  
  
"You alright there Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Well Bill grab the other side, we don't have much time."  
  
"C-ya back at the Burrow Harry." Bill stated  
  
Then with another 'pop' Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Harry's trunk disappeared.  
  
"Come on Harry we should get going."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement in response to Sirius and walked over to Hedwig's cage. He decided to let her fly to the Burrow.  
  
"Go on girl I'll meet you at Ron's." With that Hedwig took off through the open window and flew through the blanket of black sky. Harry then picked up Hedwig's cage and followed Sirius downstairs. When they reached the front door Sirius stopped and turned to Harry.  
  
"I'm gonna transform into snuffles just to be safe alright?"  
  
Harry nodded once again and watched as his godfather transformed into a big black shaggy dog that was his animagi form. At the end of the transformation Harry swore that he heard a gasp come from the kitchen door but he didn't bother to look back. Harry opened the front door, picked up Hedwig's cage and walked out following snuffles down the street to Mrs. Figg's house. When they got to Mrs. Figg's door Harry was more then a little confused but he knocked anyway, but when the door opened he was even more confused. There stood Mrs. Figg in witch robes of a deep maroon and looking about thirty years younger.  
  
"Sirius...Harry. Good I was starting to get worried. Well come on in."  
  
Harry and Sirius moved into the house and Sirius transformed back into himself.  
  
"Thanks so much Ara....for all your help." Sirius exclaimed  
  
"No problem Sirius. I'm just glad that you all trust in me enough to be the secret keeper."  
  
"Ara how could we not!"  
  
"Excuse me," Harry interrupted. "But what's going on?"  
  
"Well Harry Dumbledor's only request after agreeing to let you stay at the Burrow was that we find a secret keeper for your location so that Voldemort can't find you. If you hadn't noticed Arabella's a witch. She's been living here since you were about two to help watch over you, disguised as an old woman. So since most people believe her to be an old woman we decided to make her the secret keeper for the summer. She'll stay here disguised as an old woman so that it'll be harder to find you and her." Sirius explained in a very rushed attitude.  
  
"Oh...ok." Was all Harry really had time to say before Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Well we'd best be off don't want Molly worrying to much. Thanks again Ara."  
  
"Bye...and good luck." Arabella wished them as Sirius transformed back into snuffles and Harry followed with Hedwig's cage to the fireplace. Harry took some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace both Harry and Sirius entered the fireplace then Harry shouted "The Burrow". They sped past numerous fireplaces until finally stumbling out into the Weasley's living room.  
  
"Harry...I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she gathered him up in a suffocating hug. "I was getting worried about you."  
  
"I'm alright Mrs. Weasley." Harry stated matter of factually.  
  
"I know dear, I know."  
  
After Mrs. Weasley let Harry go Hermione and Ginny attacked him each giving him a hug and telling him they were glad to see him well. Fred and George then attacked Harry ready to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Fred exclaimed in a high voice.  
  
"We were so worried that you wouldn't be able to try some of our new jokes on Malfoy!" George added in the same high voice.  
  
"Yea we can't trust Ron...alone."  
  
"He'd mess it up...somehow!"  
  
"I would not!" Ron practically shouted in defense.  
  
At this the whole house broke into good-natured laughter, even Percy. After they settled down a bit they all sat down to a wonderful diner. Harry's mood changed noticeably for the better as diner went on, he was finally with people who generally cared for him. His good mood was only dampened when Sirius explained that he had to leave because he head to finish stuff for Dumbledor then left. Harry then went to sit on the porch with Ron and Hermione.  
  
So Harry what was wrong before?" Ron inquired receiving nasty glances from Hermione.  
  
"Nothing was wrong I was just dazed out a bit."  
  
"A bit?...Harry you called Sirius, Ron and you told me about Cedric's death when I wrote you about Sirius!" Hermione pointed out cornering Harry with her words.  
  
"I...I'm sorry guys.... I....I guess that Dursley's caused me to dwell on the third task a little to much. I slipped into a trance."  
  
"It's ok Harry...but you do know that Cedric's death isn't you fault.don't you?"  
  
"Yea Harry...what she said." Ron added after receiving another nasty glance from Hermione.  
  
"I...I know..."  
  
"There you are. Well I hate to break up this little reunion but Harry's had a long day, just like the rest of us, and I believe you could all use some sleep." Mrs. Weasley stated. "So off to bed."  
  
Harry, thankful to get out of the conversation with Ron and Hermione, marched right up to Ron's room and curled up in his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. American Skepticism Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - American Skepticism  
  
15-year-old Lee Mulberry sat in her room finishing the Fourth Harry Potter book for at least the sixth time. When she finished the book she sat thinking about the book. The more time she spent thinking about it the more her imagination ran away with her. She soon began asking questions like "Why were these books written?", "Why is it taking so long for the fifth book to come out?", and " How can one write in such detail about a world that isn't real? Or is it?" Lee's thoughts would have drifted further had she not been interpreted.  
  
"Lee dear we need to go to the store to pick up some more things for your trip." Lee's mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Ok...I'll be there in a second mum!" Lee yelled as she threw on her shoes and ran down the steps. At the bottom she found her mother staring at her oddly. "What mum...do I have wings growing or something?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me 'mum' not 'mom', but 'mum'. You're not in England yet so don't start acting it. You still have some work to do before you leave young lady."  
  
"Sorry MOM! I wasn't trying to have the accent it's just that I was reading Harry Potter so the slang is stuck in my head."  
  
"You're reading the books...again!" Lee's mother asked in disbelief. "What is it like your fiftieth time reading them?"  
  
"No my sixth!"  
  
"Oh well we have a lot to get done today so I suggest we get going or we'll never be back in time for you to get to Louise's party."  
  
With that said Lee and her mother went out to the car and drove off to the mall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!" Louise yelled over to Lee as she entered Louise's house. "Glad to see you could make it. I mean after all it is being thrown in your honor." Louise joked.  
  
"Yea, yea I know I'm late but my mom insisted that we run around and get a bazillion things....TODAY!"  
  
"It's cool. So I can't believe that you're actually leaving the goo'- ole USA for England."  
  
"Oh shut up I've left the country before...."  
  
"Yea for Canada!"  
  
"You're just jealous!"  
  
" Jealous!...Lee it's CANADA for cryin' out loud. Who in their right mind really wants to go there?"  
  
"Alright...hint taken." Lee surrendered with a chuckle in her voice.  
  
"So besides shopping what did you do all day?" Louise inquired for nothing more then keeping the conversation going although she already knew what Lee was going to say.  
  
"Shopping." Both girls replied at the same time.  
  
"Woah...that was freaky!" Jason, a recent addition to the girl's clan, observed. "Do you girls do that often?"  
  
"Yes J we do it at least once or twice a day..." Lee responded.  
  
"Depending on how much time we spend together. " Louise finished. "We can even..."  
  
"Finish each others sentences."  
  
"That's cool that you've got that mental telepathy thing going on." Jason commented. "Well I basically came over to say goodbye. I gotta get to practice or the guy's will kill me. Have fun in England Lee."  
  
"Thanks I'm sure I will. I want you to promise me that you guy's will have a record contract by the time I get back."  
  
"Um...sure why not." Jason answered a little unsure if Lee really meant what she said.  
  
"Bye Jason." Louise called as she chuckled at Jason's reaction.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
After that the girls split up to go mingle with the other people at the party. Lee had to mingle as the party was for her but Louise just mingled to mingle. It was getting late, Louise hadn't talked to Lee since she got there, and most of the guests were leaving. Louise was saying good- bye to some people when she got the feeling that Lee wanted to talk to her...NOW.  
  
"Uh...gotta go guy's. Lee wants to talk me." Louise said as she turned and went in search for Lee.  
  
"How does she know Lee wants to talk to her?" The one guy asked. "They haven't talked at all for the past 3 or 4 hours."  
  
"I dunno man." The other responded as they got in the car and left.  
  
Louise finally found Lee sitting in a quite corner of the basement with a confused expression upon her face.  
  
"Don't stay that way for too long. " Louise warned. "You're face may freeze in that position if you do."  
  
"Sorry....I was thinking." Lee began.  
  
"Wow what a concept you...thinking..."  
  
"Let's call the New York Times...this'll make headlines." Lee finished. "You've gotta get a new comeback that one's getting kinda old."  
  
"Shut-up. So what'd ya wanna talk about?" Lee gave Louise a very confused and lost look at her question. "I could tell that you wanted to talk to me." Louise explained.  
  
"Ok this mental telepathy thing gets a little creepy sometimes." Lee commented. "Anyway I wanted to ask you if you have any family in England?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I can stay longer if I have a form signed saying that I have people, preferably family, to stay with."  
  
"Yea, but Lee why...oh no. Lee don't tell me that you're gonna go looking to see if your 'Harry Potter' theory is true!"  
  
"Fine I won't tell you...but do you have family?"  
  
"Lee it's all make believe. None of it is real!" Louise tried to persuade Lee to the best of her abilities. Lee had told Louise about two weeks ago about her 'Harry Potter' theory. Lee believed that Harry Potter and his wizarding world were real and wanted to go to London to see for herself if it was real or not.  
  
"Louise how can you tell me it's not real when you yourself believe it to be real?" Lee questioned with a stern look in her green-blue eyes. Even if Lee hadn't just 'read' Louise's mind she could see it in her honey- brown eyes that she thought it to be true.  
  
"Alright, Alright I obviously can't keep anything from you since you can 'read' my thoughts. It's just that I wanted to find out with you." Louise explained.  
  
"Look I promise if I find anything I'll write to you right away so that you can fly over. Ok?"  
  
"Fine I'll give my family a call ad I'll let you know by Friday."  
  
"Yes! Louise you're the best friend in the whole world!" Lee exclaimed with joy.  
  
"I know." Louise responded with a fake cocky air.  
  
* * *  
  
Lee stepped off the plane in London hoping that her exchange family was nice and that they liked her. When Lee finally met her family though she stopped worrying if they would like her but began to wonder if she would like them. They consisted of a very thin mother with an overly long neck, a very plump father with no neck and a pink pudgy face, and an obese boy with the same pudgy face as his father. If Lee didn't know any better she could have sworn that the Dursley's were standing right in front of her, but it couldn't be her family were the Donahue's.  
  
"Lee Mulberry." The group leader called.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Unfortunately the Donahue's had to back out so your new family is the Dursley's. I'm sure you'll like them just as much."  
  
Lee stood there in shock, did she really just say that she'd be staying with the Dursley's. Maybe finding out about Harry Potter would be easier then she thought. To Lee's disappointment though there was no Harry Potter at number 4 Privet Drive. "He must have gone to the Burrow." Lee thought with disappointment as she sat in Harry's room, or as the Dursley's called it, Dudley's extra room. Three day's later the Dursley's took Lee to London and as they wandered the streets she kept her eyes open for the Leaky Cauldron. Lee started to give up on finding it when they passed a shabby building whose sign read 'Leaky Cauldron'. Lee smiled to herself knowing better then to say anything to the Dursley's. When she got home she wrote a rushed letter to Louise telling her about everything so far. The rest of her stay with the Dursley's Lee spent looking forward to exploring the Leaky Cauldron. 


	3. Discoveries part 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Discoveries (part 1)  

            "Ron, Ron get up!" Harry yelled while shaking Ron trying to wake him so they could get to King's Cross station in time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Ron however had no intentions of catching the Hogwarts Express instead he planned to sleep the day away. Once Harry realized that shaking and yelling weren't going to wake Ron up he left the room and came back with a glass. "Ron I'm sorry but I have to. It's for your own good." Harry stated as he poured the ice water on Ron's sleeping form.

            "Bloody hell that's cold!" Ron screamed as he jumped out of bed. "…Harry?…I would've expected that from Fred, Bill, George, or Charlie…but not you!"

            "Sorry but I had to get you up…we've got a train to catch."

Ron quickly changed out of his wet pajamas and into dry clothes and then he and Harry headed down to breakfast.

            "Ronniekins your hairs' all wet!" Fred exclaimed as Ron sat down at the kitchen table. 

            "I know." Muttered Ron.

            "What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.

            "Harry dumped ice water on me."

            "Why?"

            "I had to get him up. He wouldn't get up any other way." Harry responded

            "Right on Harry! You're starting to pick up on how we run things!" George exclaimed in glee. 

            "Shut up George!" Ron yelled 

                                                *                      *                      *

            The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry were once again arriving at platform 9 ¾ with less then ten minutes before the train left. They all said a hurried good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and went off in search of places to sit. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking for an empty car and finally found one towards the back of the train. They all collapsed into seats and had a few minute rest before there was a knock on the door. 

            "Yes?" Hermione answered.

            The door slowly slid open to reveal a tall girl with long semi straight chestnut brown hair. She wore form-fitting jeans and a long bell sleeved orange top. She also wore at least three rings on each hand, a blue beaded choker around her neck and a silver bracelet around her left wrist with some sort of engraving on it. Harry noticed also that her eyes were the most peculiar blue-green color, and that they seemed to be able to read your mind. 

            "Do you mind if I join you since the other cars are full or filled with people I'd rather not associate with?" 

            "Sure come on in, there's an empty seat right here." Harry responded gesturing to the seat next to him. 

            "Thanks." She responded barely above a whisper as she sat down next to Harry.

            "My name's Harry by the way, Harry Potter…and those are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced pausing after saying his name to see if the girl's eyes would flick up to his forehead like everyone else who had ever met him. To his surprise though her eyes only moved away from his to look at Ron and Hermione. 

            "Pleased to meet you all. My name's Olivia Stanton."

            "I'm sorry if I come off rude but I don't believe I've ever seen you around Hogwarts before and you look to old to be a first year. You're not a first year are you?" Hermione inquired, studying Olivia to see if she could recognize her. 

            "No I'm not a first year and it's ok I'm not offended by your question." 

            "Well what house and year are you in then?"

            "Well that I can't answer quite yet."

            "Why not? I'd find it hard to believe that you've forgotten if you're a Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, a slimy Slytherin, or a great Gryffindor, like us." Ron stated.

            "Oh it's not that I've forgotten Ron," Olivia responded chuckling at his description. "It's just that I don't know yet. I guess you could say that I'm a transfer student. …I'll answer the rest of your questions when it's just the four of us again but right now I do believe Malfoy and his goons will be joining us shortly." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Olivia with confusion that changed into shock when the cabin door opened once more to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

            "Well, well, well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood." Malfoy exclaimed spotting the three he knew. "Oh look is this a fourth member of the dream team I see. Is she a mudblood too Potter so that neither you nor Weasley have to be left out? …I must say though for a mudblood she's not bad looking………a much better then Granger over there." 

            "Nice to meet you too… Malfoy." Olivia stated as she slowly rose to stand right in front of Malfoy, towering him by at least five or six inches. "I believe that you need to have a few things straightened out. First know this, I am neither of these young men's 'mudblood' as you called me. Second I'll have you know that I'm a pureblood transfer student. So I suggest that you stop calling people offensive names it just might come back around to kick you in your ass. Scared Malfoy…well I've got more for you. Yes just like calling a black American the n-word, I refuse to say it, kicked white American's asses; a mudblood will kick your sorry pureblood ass. You will spend the rest of your life being beaten by a 'mudblood' in just about everything, then you will end up marrying a mudblood, all your children will be squibs, and your family will be ruined." Olivia's smile grew into an even bigger one as she saw that look of disbelief and horror spread across Malfoy's face. "Don't believe me Malfoy. Would you like to stay so that I can predict more or would you rather leave believing that I'm wrong?"

            Without another word out of any of them Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned and quickly left the car. 

            "That's what I thought." Olivia stated closing the door and smiling to herself for her quick thinking. When she looked around the car she saw three very confused but very grateful faces. 

            "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "I've never seen Malfoy leave so quickly and without saying anything back!"

            Harry and Hermione though were still looking at Olivia with confusion, wonder, and suspicion.

            "Alright before you two bombard me with questions let me explain as much as I can first and then you guys can ask me questions. Like I said before I'm something like an exchange student. If you couldn't tell I'm not from England, I'm actually from America and…I'm not technically a witch…"

            "Why are you telling us all thins? You barely know us…how do you know we can be trusted with this secret of yours?" Harry interrupted. 

            "I trust you three because I know you don't betray people's trust, especially those you think of as friends. I think of you three as soon becoming my good friends so I trust you."      

            "How…" Harry began but was stopped with Olivia's hand.

            "Please let me finish explaining. Anyway what I was trying to say before is that I'm what you call a muggle. I don't go to a school of witchcraft I go to a muggle high school. This past summer I traveled to London as part of a student exchange program in my school. The family I ended up staying with was the Dursley's. I know who the Dursley's are and everything because of the books, they really must think that muggle's don't know magic when it's staring you in the face. So while I was in London I found the clues I needed to be completely convinced that it was all real. So the past week while I was staying with my best friends family I explored Diagon Alley getting everything I needed by following the list that's in the books, I even got myself a broomstick, the only thing I didn't get was school books because I wasn't sure what one's to get and I wasn't sure if I'd even be allowed to stay. Then today I just entered the platform like it says in the book and here I am now." 

            "So you just assumed it was all real? That these books told the truth?" Harry asked still shocked by Olivia's story. 

"Yea, pretty much."

"How did you get into Diagon Alley if you didn't have a wand?" Hermione inquired suspiciously. 

            "Well at first I wasn't sure I was even going to be able to get in because I didn't have a wand so I thought I would wait for someone that I could follow in but I must have picked a bad day cause no one came and I was growing impatient. So finally I went out by myself and tapped the appropriate bricks with my finger and the archway opened. So that was how I got into Diagon Alley without a wand."

            "You opened it with your finger?!" Ron asked in disbelief "Wicked!"

            After that the conversation turned to a questionnaire of Olivia's life in the muggle world and of Ron, Hermione, and Harry's life in the wizarding world. The questions were general ones but Olivia, Harry, and Hermione spent a lot of time explaining muggle things to Ron. After a while Harry and Ron began discussing Quidditch and Hermione buried her nose in a book meanwhile Olivia looked through her book that she picked up to learn how to bewitch some of her muggle things to work in the wizarding world. 

                                                *                      *                      * 

            The Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmead station and everyone gathered onto the platform in the chilly night air. They didn't have time to stop and talk to Hagrid since he was already leading the first years off towards the lake, so the four of them took off for the nearest empty carriage.

            "So you'll have to be sorted I suppose." Ron observed.

            "If Dumbledore let's me stay." Olivia replied gloomily.

            "Oh don't worry he will." Harry assured.

            "Don't be so sure of yourself Harry, Dumbledore may not let her stay." Hermione warned. 

            "Yea but she got this far." Ron protested. "Why wouldn't she be allowed to stay?"

            "I don't know Ron…" Hermione began in an unconvincing tone but was interrupted by Ron who was too impatient to wait to hear the rest of Hermione's response.

            "So what house do you reckon you'll be put in?" Ron asked excitedly.

            "Well I'd love to be in Gryffindor with you three but I suppose Ravenclaw's not bad either. I think I'd have to leave if I was put in Slytherin though."

            "At least you'd have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with us." Ron jokingly stated. 

            "We don't really know that Ron…maybe this year we'll have those classes with another house." Hermione retorted. 

            "I get the feeling that Ron's right in his assumption." Olivia voiced.

            "Yea me too." Harry added much to Olivia's relief. 

            All too soon for Olivia the carriage came to a sudden stop and the four stepped out of it. They made their was along with the rest of the school into the Front Hall. But as they reached the doors to the Great Hall Professor McGonagall stopped them. 

            "Ms. Stanton…Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger you will report to the feast and sorting ceremony."

            With that Olivia was taken away with Professor McGonagall and feared for the worst.  


	4. Discoveries part 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Discoveries (part 2) 

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school into the Great Hall took their seats at the Gryffindor table. They sat chatting with the other Gryffindors for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall walked in carrying an old three legged stool, and a dilapidated looking wizard hat. She was followed by the scared and timid first years. As the line of first dwindled down Harry realized that Dumbledore still wasn't at seat. The sorting finished and the feast began and still there was no Dumbledore. Dumbledore arrived just as the plates were being cleared.    

            "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began. "I should like to state the few start of term notices. Remember that the forbidden forest is forbidden to ALL students." 

At this Dumbledore gave Harry, Fred, and George a look of teasing but Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked somehow older and tired. 

"We have yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year and she is Professor Fireroza. Also we have an exchange student from America joining us this year and I expect you all to show her much respect. She will be joining us tomorrow evening." 

Dumbledore paused here with a look of concentration coming across his ancient face 

"Oh yes…the prefects. Some of you may have noticed by now that there are no prefects only the head boy and girl, which are Mr. Andy Magillian of Ravenclaw and Ms. Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor." 

There was another pause as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables erupted in cheers for their fellow house members. 

"The reason for no prefects is because I felt the need to up the number of prefects for each house to three. First up Gryffindor, the prefects are Hermione Grange, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley." 

Dumbledore went on to announce the other house prefects but Harry didn't hear who they were between the cheering at Gryffindor table and the shock of being made a prefect. When the announcement of the prefects was over Dumbledore applauded them and sent them off to bed. Harry and Hermione noticed that once he was done speaking to the school Dumbledore disappeared from the hall again.

"That's weird." Hermione thought aloud.

"What that both you and I are prefects?" Ron sarcastically joked

"No…Dumbledore. He arrived just in time to give the announcements and leaves as soon as they are over." Hermione observed.

"Well remember he had to talk to Olivia…" Ron began.

"But for that long?"

"Maybe he's working on a new mission or something. I mean he did look a little more tired than he normally dose." Harry offered changing the subject from Olivia for he got the feeling that Hermione didn't like Olivia that much. 

"Yea… maybe." Hermione replied dejectedly. 

                                                *                      *                      *

            Lee followed Professor Mcgonagall solemnly. Her time was up before it had even had a chance to start. She knew she would eventually be found out but she didn't think it would be this soon. Lee broke away from her thoughts just in time to stop herself from running into Professor Mcgonagall. They were standing in front of the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to the steps to Dumbledore's office.  

            "Fawks" 

Lee heard professor Mcgonagall mutter as quietly as possible before turning to Lee. 

"Dumbledore will see you now Ms. Stanton, just go up the steps and knock before entering."

With that Professor Mcgonagall left heading back to the great hall. Lee sadly climbed the stairs dreading what was coming. She was slightly surprised to see that Professor Dumbledore was standing at the door waiting for her but she guessed that he didn't want her running around the school.  

"Ms. Stanton I believe we have a lot to talk about." Dumbledore announced as he showed Lee into his office. "Have a seat and lets get this started."

"Professor before we begin I must tell you about my real identity…" Lee began.

"Ms. Stanton it has already come to my attention that you are a muggle…"

"No professor I mean my name. My real name is Lee Mulberry. I made up the name Olivia Stanton when Harry asked for my name."

"Why did you do so?"

"I felt that I needed to protect myself and my family and I felt that I could not do that when I kept my muggle name." 

"Why did you feel you had to change it? What makes you think you have to protect yourself and your family?" Dumbledore asked with great interest. 

"That information will come in due time professor but first I think it's important for you to know just how I came to be in your office. I must beg you though not to give away my true identity to anyone not even the other teachers for everyone's safety. I already know that Mcgonagall knows I'm a muggle but the others mustn't know." 

Dumbledore was a little taken aback with the girl's authority in her voice but he did not say anything. Something about this girl struck him as powerful, and familiar all at once but he did not know what. 

"I assure you I will not tell the others, and yes I would like to know how did you come to us?" Dumbledore responded after his thoughtful hesitation.

"It's all by chance actually that I found it at all I mean I was basing my search on the assumption that what the books said was reality, not something most people would do. Now it really began to get to me when I had read the books for the sixth time right before leaving for London. I began to question everything about the books and the chance of them being true. I was still a little doubtful until I found out that I was staying with the Dursley's…" 

"Wait…How do you know about the Dursley's?"

"The books of course they cover a little bit of Harry's stay with them along with his school year here at Hogwarts." Lee explained nonchalantly.

"What books are you referring to?…You are American are you not?"

"Yes I'm American I come from Pennsylvania and the books I'm referring to are the _Harry Potter series there are currently only four because the fifth is being finished I believe." _

"May I see one of these books?" Dumbledore asked a little shocked at this discovery. 

"Sure." Lee held up her hand and muttered '_Accio books'_ and a few seconds later Dumbledore's office door opened to allow the summoned books entrance to the room. Dumbledore looked up at the sound of the door opening and was even more shocked to see that Lee had not only summoned the books to her like an experienced witch but that she did it without a wand! "Here you go Professor." Lee stated as she handed Dumbledore her four very used _Harry Potter_ books.

"Did you just summon these books without a wand?" Dumbledore asked baffled by both the concept and sight of her doing it and at the books he now held in his hands.

"Yes I did…shall I continue with my explanation of how I got here?" Lee inquired.

"Yes…go ahead."

Lee continued to tell Dumbledore everything she had told Harry, Hermione, and Ron earlier on in the train compartment. Dumbledore had many questions for Lee but kept quite while she told her whole story from beginning to end. 

"…And that's when Professor McGonagall came and whisked me away to your office." Lee finished.

"So you got into Diagon alley without a wand?" Dumbledore asked just to be sure that he had heard right.

"Yes I just tapped each of the bricks with my right pointer finger." 

"Is your right hand also your wand hand?" 

"Um…yea it is. Why?" 

"Just a thought. So you're a muggle who can get into Diagon alley without a wand, summoned four books from the loading dock without a wand is there anything else you can do?" 

"well…there is this one thing…but…" 

"I will not think anything different of you Ms. Mulberry because of whatever it is that you can do." Dumbledore assured.

"Right" Lee thought as she studied Dumbledore's aging face. 

"I…I can sometimes read minds."

"And when did you discover this little talent?" 

"Four years ago."

"What happened four years ago?"

"I meet my best friend…We call ourselves twins because we have so much in common, not looks wise but personality wise."

"Ah…I see." Dumbledore sat in deep thought until he looked at the clock and realized that he needed to make announcements at the feast. "If you'll excuse me for a few minutes Ms. Mulberry I need to go to the great hall and make my announcements. I'll leave you to your thoughts and some food and will be back soon. Please stay here and do not touch anything."

With that Dumbledore left the room and a table filled with food appeared in front of Lee who had just realized that she was starving. 

                        *                      *                      *

As Lee was finishing her chocolate cake Dumbledore entered the room somehow looking more tired then before. 

"Ah I see you are done well shall we continue with our little meeting." 

Dumbledore gave a swish of his wand and the table and the rest of the food disappeared from sight. Dumbledore then conjured himself a chair that sat across from Lee's. 

"Ms. Mulberry after listening to your story and hearing of all that you can do for a muggle I've decided to let you stay and join the fifth year class under the disguise of a transfer student. From here on out you will be referred to as Ms. Olivia Stanton, and to make up for you lack of certain knowledge it will be explained that your previous school concentrated mostly upon muggle studies."

Lee just sat there stunned she was sure that Dumbledore would erase her memory and send her back home in a flash. She just sat there wanting to scream with joy but she found that she suddenly had no voice. Dumbledore just smiled at her and she could see the familiar, friendly twinkle in his eyes that she had read about. 

"Th…thank you sooooo much…you don't know how much this means to me!" Lee finally exclaimed. But suddenly Lee's expression changed as she remembered that she had no books and belonged to no house. "Professor I don't have any books and I missed the sorting…" 

"Tomorrow you will not attend classes and your books are already ordered. You will be sorted tomorrow night at the feast, for tonight you will be in one of the unused perfect rooms. Now if you'll follow me I'll lead you down to the bottom of the stairs where Professor McGonagall will lead you to your room, for I have business to attend to." 

Lee followed Dumbledore down and out of the passage to his office where McGonagall stood waiting. 

"Good night Ms. Stanton sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."

Dumbledore waited until McGonagall and Olivia were out of sight before heading back into his office. He immediately threw some powder into the fire and yelled 'Fudge'. The flames roared a brilliant green and seconds later Cornelius Fudge's face was in his fire. 

"You rang Albus."

"Fudge we need to do some global mind remodification and soon."

Fudge stared at Albus for a few seconds before responding. "What for Albus?"

"There has been someone writing about Harry and Hogwarts and everything that has happened the past four years. I have copies of the books loaned to me by a new transfer student that found her way her because of them. The muggles have access to these books Cornelius and if any of them try anything they could upset our whole balance."

"Can you send me the books and I'll get right on it."

"Sure."

Dumbledore copied the books and sent them through the floo network to Fudge. He only hoped that Fudge would do something before it was to late. 


	5. Prophesies Chapter 5

                                                Chapter 5 – Prophesies

            Olivia entered her dorm through a hidden entrance by a bookcase. She found that her room was pretty spacious for only being occupied by one person but she really didn't mind. There was a fireplace with a huge roaring fire in it to her left; in front of the fire was tow very comfy looking red velvet chairs. To her right she found a four-poster bed with deep blue sheets and curtains. After gazing around the room for a bit Olivia's eyes fell on her trunk and she rushed over to it taking out the books she had bought in Diagon Alley. Settling herself in one of the chairs Olivia set to work on making her muggle things work at Hogwarts. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Albus you're letting a muggle stay at Hogwarts and learn! Have you gone absolutely off your rocker, think of what the parents will say…What the students will say…"

            "Minerva I'll ask to please calm down…I have my own reasons for keeping Ms. Stanton here at the school…"

            "How are we to teach her anything if she has no magical power!" Professor McGonagall practically screamed back at Dumbledore. 

            "You misunderstand me Minerva, I'm not just deciding to keep the child I have reason to believe that she will prove to be very useful to us and Mr. Potter. As for magic I believe that there is a lot more to this 'muggle' then any of us know, I for one believe that she is one of the twins."

            "Albus!…you…you can't be serious…"

            "Minerva she opened Diagon Alley with her finger, and summoned these four books without a wand. She also told me that she could sometimes read her best friends mind. If it is all so we need to find the other before Voldemort does."

            Professor McGonagall was at a loose for words to do more then nod in return to Dumbledore's statement.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia woke and looked around in confusion until she remembered that she was at Hogwarts and this was her room for the day. She got herself dressed and sat back down in the chair she sat in the night before to continue to read about enchanting her muggle things. Olivia wasn't really sure where she could and couldn't go because neither Professor McGonagall nor Professor Dumbledore told her that she could or couldn't leave. Just as Olivia was casting a spell over her Stereo System McGonagall walked into the room carrying a tray with all kinds of breakfast foods on it.             

            "Ms. Stanton what are you doing?" 

            "I'm bewitching my stereo system so that it can work."

            "Ms. Stanton that's a very advanced spell most seventh years can't get it I doubt that you can." 

            "Oh I already did it to my portable CD player I'm just making sure that it's the same spell for something bigger."

            McGonagall just stared at Olivia for a few seconds in shock of what she had just heard, but she quickly regained her composure. 

            "I've brought you some beakfast since the Headmaster wishes you to stay away from the crowds until you can be sorted tonight. I've also been told to tell you that you may venture to the library, and out onto the grounds if you wish but nowhere else. Also Professor Dumbledore will stop by later when your school books arrive." 

            With that McGonagall left the room but not before Olivia could hear 'Only one of the twins would be able to pull that spell off with no struggle. Maybe Dumbledore is right…maybe she is a twin.' Olivia knew right away that Professor McGonagall didn't say that out loud so it meant that Olivia had read her mind. 

            Olivia sat thinking for a while about what had happened since she arrived at Hogwarts and what she had heard. After awhile she decided to go to the Library and do some reading and maybe she could practice reading minds while she was there.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Surprisingly enough Olivia found her way to the Library with no trouble. Once she was in there she walked down the rows and picked up random books that looked interesting to her. The one that really caught her attention was an old earth brown ancient looking book entitled _The Greatest_ _Prophecies of all time_ by Futur Predix. Olivia couldn't explain it but she was drawn to the book and began to flip through it's pages until she came to a chapter entitled 'The greatest Prophecy – The Order of Phoenix'. Olivia was about to read the passage but got the feeling that she should be alone to read it so she took it back to her room and took out a pen and paper as well. Then she settled herself down in one of the chairs and read. 

Back when the four founders of Hogwarts were still alive a true seer sought out to find them and tell them of the future they had seen. It was told that the last remaining heir of Slytherin would gain much power and terrorize the world until the last remaining heir of Gryffindor temporarily ends his rule. Fourteen years later the Slytherin heir will rise again this time using the heir of Gryffindor to help restore him. There would be an on going battle between the two heirs until Gryffindor finally kills the heir of Slytherin. The Four founders seemed shocked since at this time all four still got along, but the prophecy did not stop there. Right before the heir of Gryffindor is born there will be two twins that will be the most powerful witches ever. These twins will be split and sent to America with separate families that live far apart from each other. One twin will be bewitched to look like the family they join so that if the twins ever met they would never know. The twins are separated because if kept together and having the knowledge of their power all their lives they will use the power for evil and control the world with no one able to stop them. Kept apart they will know nothing of their true identity until they come together to help the heir of Gryffindor defeat the heir of Slytherin, unless the heir of Slytherin finds them first then the heir of Gryffindor will be defeated and the twins will end up overthrowing the heir of Slytherin. The Twins powers when they are together are unmatched although that is also their weakest point. When the twins are separate they cannot be killed but if together they can be brought down if the witch or wizard is powerful. The seer explained that the twins will have many powers but that it was to foggy to tell what exactly except for the fact that they would be able to read minds and do wand less magic an almost impossible skill even for the greatest witches and wizards of the world. 

Olivia re-read the passage and found that she needed to keep this prophecy with her so she copied it onto a piece of paper before taking the book back to the library. So these had to be the twins McGonagall was talking about. After returning the book Olivia wandered out onto the grounds letting her thoughts think over the prophecy and everything she knew. 

Olivia was so deep in thought that she didn't see Harry, Hermione, and Ron approaching her. She heard them and thought she was reading their minds but realized she wasn't when she looked up and saw that they were two feet away from her. 

"Hello Olivia" Hermione greeted sounding a bit cold. 

"Oh hello guys." Olivia greeted in return deciding to try working on her mind reading skills with Hermione to try and find out why Hermione didn't like her. 

_'Guys!__ I am not a guy! How dare she call me that why does no one see me as a girl. Not even Ron! I'll forever just be Hermione the friend to him.' _Olivia decided to stop listening there because Harry was giving her an odd look. 

"Alright Olivia?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine Harry just zoned out a bit there. Sorry………So what are you three doing out here?" 

"We have break right now and we decided to go visit Hagrid." Ron replied

"Oh"

"Would you like to come with us?" Harry asked

"I'd better not Dumbledore wants me to stay away from everyone until dinner tonight for some reason. Plus I'm really only supposed to be in my room or the library. McGonagall did give me permission to come out here but she looked as if that was something she'd rather I not do."

"I wonder why Dumbledore wants to keep you away from everyone?" Ron thought aloud.

"I dunno but I gotta go check something out anyway so I'll see you guys tonight." Olivia hurriedly excused as she headed off to the Library to research something she had just thought of. 


	6. The Sorting Chapter 6

                                                            Chapter 6 – The Sorting 

            Olivia quickly shoved the books she was looking at under the chair as Dumbledore entered her room. She had been looking up some more stuff on the Order of Phoenix. Olivia hid the books because she didn't want Dumbledore to know that she had read both his and Professor McGonagall's minds. 

            "God evening Ms. Stanton" Dumbledore greeted "I see you've been using the library to your benefit."        

            "Oh yes there's so much for me to learn."

            "That there is. I've come to you for two terms. One for business the second for your personal knowledge. First the feast will be in a half-hours time; Professor McGonagall will come to collect you. Now onto the second. Upon learning about these books you lent to me I had to alert the Ministry of Magic of them. They decided to do a worldwide memory modification charm for the muggles. We've let them keep the books and so on but changed how they would view everything and some of the information. No muggle will be able to find their way here with the books, none will think it exists."         

            "It's for the best of everyone." Olivia commented. 

            "Exactly …I'm glad you agree. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready for that feast." 

            Olivia waited until Dumbledore was out of the room before letting out the sigh she had held in. In all reality the news had saddened her, she was hoping to send a letter to Louise, her best friend, telling her of what was going on, but now she couldn't. Louise would not only freak at seeing an owl delivering a letter she would ignore it and act like it never happened. This thought greatly depressed Olivia because her and Louise were more like sisters then best friends and not being able to talk to her sister would be hard. 

            Olivia would have gone on pondering what this news meant if the clock hadn't suddenly chimed signaling that Olivia now had fifteen minutes to go ready before McGonagall would show up to escort her to the feast. Olivia walked over to her trunk of stuff and pulled out a pair of low rider jeans and a silver and grey sweater. She threw her cloak over top and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Olivia had the standard Hogwarts robes but she didn't really feel like wearing them because it consisted of a skirt and knee high socks and she didn't really like to wear skirts. 

            As Olivia was adding slivery-black eye shadow to her eyes Professor McGonagall knocked while walking into the room. 

            "Ms. Stanton are you ready?"

            "Yes Professor McGonagall." Olivia responded as she turned and followed McGonagall out of her room and down the corridor down to the Great Hall where the rest of the school was. The doors opened to reveal the entire Hogwarts student body, which was surprisingly smaller then Olivia had believed it to be. But as all the heads were turning in her direction she was starting to believe that it was growing bigger. She felt the hundreds of eyes follow her as she walked between the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tables to the Teachers table. In front of the table was the stool and hat she had read so much about. She sat on the stool and stared at the doors avoiding everyone's gaze as the hat was lowered onto her head. 

            "_Oh dear this will be tough."_ The hat whispered into Olivia's ear. _"But I sense only one of you where could the other be? Oh well we'd better try and sort you. Hummmm………I see a great mind, Loyalty, courage, cunning, and strength but where to put you? You could survive in Huffelpuff but you wouldn't prosper, the same would go for Ravenclaw. Now Slytherin would be of great use to you but would hinder many of your for told abilities and powers. Gryffindor will do you well but could cause you to lose touch with some abilities." _

            "_Make it Gryffindor I know I'll do best there."_ Olivia pleaded trying to sound sure of herself. 

            "_Well if you really think so…I guess it'd better be_………Gryffindor!"

            The hat shouted out Olivia's house at last and she sighed and huge sigh of relief. She heard the explosion of clapping coming from the Gryffindor's and was able to suppress the urge to run to the table. Olivia calmly walked over to the ecstatic Gryffindor table and took the empty seat next to Harry. Once she sat down Dumbledore stood up and silenced the whole hall. 

            "Congratulations Ms. Stanton and may you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. Now lets all eat."

            With that said the whole entire hall broke out into excited gossip again as their plates filled with every type of food imaginable. As Olivia was looking for which food she wanted to eat she noticed that there were some new foods on the table. 

            "Cheese stake! Pizza! Damn this is the life; I just hope that they're as good as the one's at home." Olivia exclaimed as she spotted two of her favorite meals mixed in with all the other English foods. 

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindor's that were close enough to hear Olivia's out burst looked to see what she was talking about. They'd never heard of a Cheese stake or Pizza, except for those that were muggles. 

            "What are they?" Ron asked with much interest. 

            "Some of the best American muggle food you'll ever find or eat." Olivia replied before taking a huge bite of pizza. 

            "How do you know about muggle food? I thought you were a pureblood."  A cold voice drawled from behind Olivia. 

            "Well you see Malfoy I took muggle studies in my old school and since my school was in the middle of a muggle community I spent a lot of time around them and therefore I know a lot about muggles and their lifestyle." 

            "Why was your school in a muggle area?" Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother, asked

            "Well there are so many people moving into America that there isn't as much open space as there used to be on the east coast. So we have to disguise all the magical things that are sitting right next to muggle things. That's' also why my school focused do much on muggle studies. The muggles think that my school in a private muggle High school that you have to be asked to attend. That's how they don't know about us." 

            "Sounds like you don't know the first thing about REAL magic." Malfoy spat.

            "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you Malfoy. You don't know what I can and can't do."

            "Oh I'm so scared."

            "You asked for it."

            With that Olivia mumbled something under her breath and the chicken legs and Yorkshire pudding began to hurtle itself at Malfoy. Malfoy saw this and ducked but the food ducked as well splattering Malfoy in the head. It didn't stop there either once Malfoy got up the food regrouped itself and followed Malfoy as he ran back to the Slytherin table and hit him in the head three more times until Professor Snape saw the food and undid the spell.

            "That was wicked!" Ron exclaimed "Where'd you learn that?" 

            "Oh it's just a little something I learned a while ago" Olivia responded.

            The rest of the Gryffindor table was laughing at Malfoy's misfortune and the rest of the school learned not to get on Olivia's bad side. Hermione on the other hand was a little weary of the new comer. Olivia had told them that she was a muggle but then why was she still at Hogwarts and how could she have pulled that spell on Malfoy.  Hermione decided to go and have a chat with Professor Dumbledore about this later. 


	7. Humming, Potions, and the art of sucking...

Chapter 7 – Humming, Potions and the art of sucking up

Olivia was about to head up to Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione, and Harry when Professor McGonagall stopped her. 

"Ms. Stanton the Headmaster wishes to see you before you head to Gryffindor Tower." 

"Yes Professor." Olivia responded wondering why Dumbledore wanted to talk to her again. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Olivia but she just shrugged her shoulders. Olivia knew they wanted to know why Dumbledore wanted to see her but she was as clueless as they were. Olivia walked with them until they reached the floor that held Dumbledore's office. From there Olivia traveled alone to the stone gargoyle. 

"Fawks" Olivia said remembering the password from the night before. Up the stairs she went, stopping only to knock on the door at the top.

"Come in."

Olivia walked into the office taking the time, this time, to notice how good the books were at describing Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah Ms. Stanton have a seat this meeting will be brief. I have two things to alert you of. One, your school books have been taken to your room along with the rest of your stuff. Also since there are no extra dormitories in the girls tower we've had to place you in the empty dormitory in the boys tower. You will be the only one in there, is that alright?"  
"Sure………privacy is always a good thing." 

"Good well your dormitory will be directly below the fifth year boys. Now off you go you've got quite a day ahead of you tomorrow!" Dumbledore exclaimed ending the conversation. 

** *

"Why do you think Dumbledore wanted to talk to her again?" Harry asked. He, Ron, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room sitting off to the side so that others wouldn't be able to hear. 

"I don't know, but don't you find it weird that Dumbledore's allowing her to stay even though she's a muggle?" Hermione retorted with a bit of spite in her voice. 

"I suppose Dumbledore's got his reasons." Harry remarked.

"Either that or he's finally cracked and lost it." Ron offered. 

Suddenly the portrait opened and in walked Olivia. She looked around the common room until she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Olivia slowly made her way over to them stopping every so often to introduce herself. When Olivia reached the trio she noticed that Hermione was looking at her with a disgusted look upon her face. 

"_Wow she really doesn't like me_." Olivia thought to herself seeing Hermione's face but she wasn't the only one who'd seen it. 

" 'Moine what's wrong? Looks like you've just eaten a slug." Ron remarked. 

"Nothing Ron I was just thinking."

"_About how much she hates me no doubt_." Olivia thought while taking the open seat next to Harry resulting in another disgusted glance from Hermione. This times though Olivia was the only one who'd seen it. 

"So Olivia what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked, curious to know. 

"Oh just to tell me my things had been moved and that I'm to get my own dormitory in the empty room in the boys' tower, since the girls' tower is full."

"That's cool that you get your own dorm." Ron replied 

"Yea well I'd better head to bed I'm tired." Olivia stated with a yawn.

"Me too." Harry seconded as he stood. 

A few minutes later Harry, Ron, and Olivia were walking up the stairs to their dorms while Hermione went the other way to her's. When they reached the second highest landing they saw a plaque that read '_Ms. Olivia Stanton_.'

"Well this is my stop. Goodnight guys." Olivia said turning to her dorm. 

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "You're right below us." 

"I know Dumbledore told me."

"Oh………"

"Goodnight guys and please try no to be too loud." Olivia stated grinning.

"Goodnight." Harry and Ron chorused together before heading up to their own dorm. 

***

Olivia was awoken the following morning by pounding on her door, and screaming to go along with it. 

"Olivia get up! Get Up!" Harry and Ron yelled hoping that Olivia would wake up and they wouldn't have to barge into her room. 

"I'm UP!" Olivia yelled back to stop the incessant pounding that was starting to give her a headache. 

Twenty minutes later Olivia stepped out of her dorm room and went down to the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for her. She noticed that they still wore their entire Hogwarts uniforms. Olivia had opted to take the chance to wear whatever she wanted under her robes, so she was wearing low rider jeans again and a maroon three quarter length shirt. 

"Good morning boys………Where's Hermione?" 

"She's already down in Great Hall." Ron replied 

"Oh Ok………Well shall we go eat 'cause I'm starved." 

"Yea let's go." Harry seconded 

So Harry, Olivia, and Ron headed down to the Great Hall with Olivia humming a song she had stuck in her head the whole way down. The boy's were right for when the entered the Great Hall they found Hermione buried in a book. The three of them sat down and began to fill their plates. Even as they ate Olivia was humming her song without even noticing it. 

"Could you please be quite I'm trying to read." Hermione demanded in an annoyed tone. 

Olivia looked at Harry and Ron with a confused look upon her face for help. Harry mouthed to Olivia 'humming'. It took a few seconds for Olivia to realize that she was still humming. 

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione I didn't realize I was humming. That tends to happen to me a lot." Olivia apologized. 

Hermione didn't even so much as acknowledge Olivia's apology and just kept on reading. Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione in confusion waiting for her to apologize but when she didn't they shrugged their shoulders in apology to Olivia for Hermione. Olivia didn't much time to think about since McGonagall came up behind her and handed her, her timetable.

"Have you got all the same classes as us?" Ron asked.

"I think so………Double Potions first with the Slytherin's?" Olivia asked 

"Bloody hell not again!" Ron complained 

"I take that as yes." Olivia responded 

"Yea." Harry agreed " To bad your first class has to be with Snape and he'll be worse cause not only are you new you're a Gryffindor."

"Don't worry about me I know how to handle Snape." 

"Well we'd better be going don't want to be late and lose more points then we have to." Hermione stated shutting her book and leaving the table. 

"I wonder what her problem is?" Ron thought aloud

"Me." Olivia replied nonchalantly. 

"You!?" 

"She doesn't like me I know she doesn't although I'm not a hundred percent sure why right now. But anyway we'd better get going." 

With that Olivia left the Great Hall with Harry and Ron running after her. 

* **

"I see you've all returned to your fifth year of potions. I just hope some of you can improve but I highly doubt it." At this last statement Snape looked right at Neville Longbottom. "This year we will be covering harder and more dangerous potions that you will all need to know for your O.W.L.'s." 

Snape looked around the classroom for a student to torture and he stopped when his eye's landed on Olivia. Olivia was once again humming but this time she was also mouthing the words to go along with the song. 

"Ah I see our newest student doesn't feel that she needs to pay attention. Ms. Stanton would you mind telling the class what incantation you are mumbling?"

"Sorry Professor." Olivia responded

"No please do share with the class." Snape perused with a nasty grin upon his face waiting to take points away. 

"Well I wasn't saying an incantation I was mouthing the words to a song that's stuck in my head, but if you really want me to share then ok." Olivia cleared her voice then opened her mouth and began to sing. 

__

"Love is a many splendid thing 

Love lifts us up where we belong 

All you need is Love

Please don't start that again 

All you need is love 

A girl has got to eat 

All you need is love

She'll end up on the street 

All you need is lo-o—ve 

Love is just a game 

I was made for loving you baby 

You were made for loving me 

The only way of loving my baby

Is to pay a lovely fee

Just one night 

Give me just one night 

There's no way 'cause you can't pay 

In the name of love 

One night in the name of love 

You crazy fool 

I won't give into you 

Don't………leave me this way 

I can't survive with out you sweet love 

Oh baby don't leave me this way

You'd think that people would've had enough 

Of silly love songs 

I look around me and I see 

It isn't so………oh no 

Some people wanna fill the world 

With silly love songs 

Well what's wrong with that I'd like to know 

'Cause here I go again 

Love lifts us up where we belong 

Where eagles fly on a mountain high

Love makes us act like we are fools

Throw our lives away for one happy day 

We could be heroes 

Just for one day 

You………you will be mean 

No I won't 

And I………I'll drink all the time

We should be lovers 

We can't do that 

We should be lovers 

And that's a fact 

Though nothing will keep us together 

We could steal time just for one day 

We could be heroes forever and ever 

We could be heroes forever and ever

We could be heroes ………

Just because I-e-I will always love you 

I-e-I can't help loving……… you 

How wonderful life is now you're in the world!" 

The class sat in awe as Olivia finished singing and then the whole classroom broke into applause. At this Olivia began to turn a light shade of magenta. 

"Quite down!" Snape barked " Five points from Gryffindor for Ms. Stanton's showing off."

"Um Professor." Harry began 

"Yes Potter."

"You asked Olivia to share with the class what she was saying so I don't believe it's fair if you take points off for her doing what you asked." 

Snape glared at both Harry and Olivia before saying anything. 

"Fine then if you can answer these questions correctly Ms. Stanton you can reclaim the points you've lost." 

Olivia began to panic but relaxed when she was able to tap into Hermione's thoughts.

Five minutes later and twenty questions later Olivia had gained back her five points and answered every question correctly. This of course put Snape in a bad mood and he was even worse to poor Neville when they finally began to brew the day's potion. As Olivia was brewing her potion with Harry she was still humming only this time it was a new tune. As Snape walked by their cauldron he heard Olivia humming. 

"Ms. Stanton I will not tolerate distractions in this classroom!" 

"Distraction? What are you talking about Professor?" 

"You're incessant humming is a distraction." 

"I don't really see how since we're done already." 

"Fine then we'll test your potion if it's correct you should tell us you're deepest and darkest secret." 

Olivia took the potion and waited for its effects to occur. In a few minutes she heard herself talking as her mind searched for it's deepest secret. 

"My deepest secret is that………I have to protect the world and find my family while I'm only 15………wait no I'll be 16 in two month's………Anyway back to the secret like I said I have to do all that and I don't even know it yet." 

With that Olivia's eye's popped open like she was waking from a nap. The bell then rang signaling the end of class and everyone hurried to clean up their stuff and head to their next class. Olivia however hung back wanting to talk to Professor Snape. 

"Come on Olivia we've got to get up the tower!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Go on I've got to talk to Snape." Olivia replied

Harry and Ron made faces but said nothing more and left to go to Divination with Professor Trelawney. 

"Um………Professor Snape, could I have a word with you?" Olivia questioned 

"If you are here to cause trouble then I suggest you leave now Ms. Stanton." Snape replied

"No! Actually I wanted to ask for your help. You see my potions master at my old school was………well she sucked. She'd always tell us about you and great of a potions master you were in fact she said that you were the best in the world and now that you're my teacher I was hoping you could help me. You see compared to your students I'm on the level of a first year and I really like potions so I want to keep my grade up. Too bad I'm not in Slytherin like I wanted so then you could help me any old time, but would you please consider tutoring me after school sometime?" 

Snape looked long and hard at Olivia to find fault somewhere in her story but after a minute or so of finding none a small smile cracked upon his face. 

"You should've been in Slytherin but since you're not this makes it a little harder to schedule but I'll see when I can fit you in Ms. Stanton. I hope you excel in potions; as well it's very rare to have a student who cares and understands the art so much like you do. Now I suggest you head off to your next class. Oh and by the way your potion today was excellent!"

Olivia walked out of Snape's classroom and up three floors before letting out the giggles she had held in. She couldn't believe it Snape had actually fallen for her act. "_I guess a little praise is all he needs to like you_." Olivia thought as she neared Professor Trelawney's classroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The song Olivia sings is the _Elephant Love Medley_ from the movie _Moulin Rouge. _


	8. A new HistoryTeacher? Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –A new History………Teacher?

Harry and Ron entered Trelawney's stuffy classroom and took their seats as far away from Professor Trelawney as possible. They made sure to save a seat for Olivia when it was clear that she was going to be late for class. Once again Professor Trelawney floated into the classroom at the beginning of class to make her start of term entrance. If it was possible Harry thought that she looked even more like a bug then she normally did. 

"Hello my dears I have spent the last few days watching the events of the future and planning on what exactly to teach you this year. I've seen that this year we will cover crystal balls in more depth and will spend much time on the reading of cards. I have also seen………" 

But they never heard what else Professor Trelawney had 'seen' for at that moment Olivia came in. 

"Sorry Professor I had to talk to Professor Snape." Olivia explained. 

"Do not worry dear I had foreseen that you would be late today. I've also foreseen that we will discover at least one true seer in this class. I've also seen that two will leave our ranks around March." 

Professor Trelawney then looked directly at Harry before saying her last prediction. 

"We will also unfortunately lose two or three forever by the end of this year." 

Harry rolled his eyes at having his death predicted yet again. He could tell that Professor Trelawney was about to elaborate on his death but Olivia interrupted.

"Excuse me Professor but may I sit down now or do you want me to stand?" Olivia questioned

"Before you take your seat with Mr. Potter and Weasley I would like to know if you have ever had Divination before."

"Well I would hope that you would be able to see something as simple as that." Olivia quipped. 

"My vision is clouded by your unfamiliarity." 

"Well let me clear it up for you………No!" 

With that Olivia turned and walked to the back of the room where Ron and Harry were trying their hardest not to laugh. Professor Trelawney stared at Olivia for a few seconds before going back to her explanation of what the class would learn this year completely forgetting her explanation of Harry's death. 

"I doubt it took much to see that you would be late." Ron whispered after Trelawney had turned around. 

"Yea and I doubt it took a lot to predict those death's since Voldemort's back." Harry added with Ron cringing at the name. 

"I agree except I think she's wrong with the one that will leave in March I think it'll be more like October." Olivia added. 

Just then Professor Trelawney turned around again and they had to suppress their laughter and pretend to be seeing things in the crystal balls that had appeared on their table. 

"So what'd you have to talk to Snape about?" Harry asked

"Later." Olivia replied as she saw Trelawney nearing their table. 

Harry saw this also and pretended to be concentrating on what he 'saw' in the ball. This worked and Trelawney walked right past them. The rest of the class Olivia sat there and worked on her mind reading skills. She worked on filtering what she heard and how to block out either certain people or everything. One time when she was reading Parvati's she decided to try a little bit of mind control. 

_"I wonder if Harry will ask me to this years Yule Ball again?"_ Parvati wondered. _"I see that he will………YEAH for me!" _

_"Do you really see that or are you making it up?" _Olivia challenged

_"Well I saw that he would ask me last year so I'm sure I'm right." _

"Did you see that before or after he asked you?"

"Before"

"Was it only because he didn't have a date yet? And how were you sure that he would ask you?" 

"I………I don't know………But I know I'm right."

Olivia then decided to leave Parvati to her thoughts since they really weren't all that interesting. 

***

Harry, Olivia and Ron met up with Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts after a quick lunch. They grabbed seats at the front of the room because they were excited to meet the new teacher. Olivia had never seen her before but Harry and Ron stated that they thought she looked nice enough so Olivia just went along with it. A few minutes later a woman about 5'9" with short reddish brown hair and a very familiar face entered the classroom. 

"Hello all I'm Professor Fireoza and I will be your part time Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now before you all start asking me questions let me explain. The Headmaster had asked your professor from two years ago, Professor Lupin, to return. Professor Lupin agreed but he still has errands to run for Dumbledore and since he is a werewolf he decided that he would need an assistant, that's where I come in. So I'll be joint teaching this class with Professor Lupin."

The class seemed acceptant of the situation and didn't complain about either teacher, in fact most were happy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were ecstatic that Professor Lupin was teaching. Olivia on the other hand had missed most of Professor Fireoza's explanation. As soon as she heard her name Olivia sat there studying the professor, she was sure that she had seen this woman before and the name sounded familiar only slightly different. Olivia was so caught up in her own thought's that she missed the first half of class and would have missed more if the Professor had not called on her. 

"Ms. Stanton………Ms. Stanton" 

"Wha………Oh- sorry Professor I………I sorta dazed there." Olivia apologized

"Please do try to pay more attention Ms. Stanton. Now who can tell me the eating habits of Vampires?" 

The rest of the class they took notes on Vampires and Olivia found that a lot of the myths about Vampires were actually true. All too soon though the class was over. 

"For homework I would like you all to write a foot and a half long on the lifestyle and habits of Vampires due next Tuesday. Oh and please note that Professor Lupin will probably be back next week. Oh and Ms. Stanton could I please see you after class?" 

Olivia knew this was coming since she had zoned out for almost half the class so she turned on her charm and went to meet her fate. What she met though was a surprise that she had been on the edge of the whole class. 

"Ms. Stanton do you know why I've held you after class?" Professor Fireoza questioned.

"Because I zoned out for half of your class?"

"Well that but there's something else………I believe that you know what I'm talking about."

"You mean why I zoned out?"

"If it's what I think then yes." 

"The fact that I swear I've seen you before and that I know you but in a different form sort of." Olivia elaborated. 

"Yes, you're right you do know me but in a different form. You know me as your ninth grade history teacher, Ms. Fiero."

Immediately recognition fell across Olivia's face but just as soon confusion took over as her brain began to place the big picture together. 

"But wait why did you teach muggle history at a muggle high school if you're a witch?"

"I was training for a special type of teaching and therefore had to teach at a muggle school for a year."

"Oh………" That was all Olivia could say for somewhere in her mind she had the feeling that she was not being told the entire truth. Olivia then tried to read the professor's thoughts but found that there was some sort of wall blocking her from reading them. She wasn't sure how Professor Fireoza was blocking her but she didn't really like it. 

"So wait how do you know Professor Lupin?" 

"He and I were friends some years back before I went to American to train for my teaching. Now may I ask how you ended up here young lady because the last time I checked you attended a muggle high school?" 

"Well you see I was on a trip over here when I sort of stumbled in on the whole thing and Professor Dumbledore decided to let me stay." Olivia quickly summarized for she wasn't sure just how much she was allowed to tell the Professor. She hoped to god that the professor would just but her story and not question it, and lucky her that's just what Professor Fireoza did. 

"I'll let you go now so that you'll be able to catch at least 3 quarters of your next lesson." 

"It's ok I have this period free anyway." 

With that Olivia left Professor Fireoza's classroom and headed up to her dorm to do some serious thinking about the day's events so far and about what she had just learned about her old history teacher. 


	9. Professor Lupin and the new mystery Cha...

Chapter 9 – Professor Lupin and the New Mystery

Olivia spent the rest of the day pondering Professor Fireoza's words. She knew that there was more to the Professor's story but she knew that she would not be able to find anymore out right now. What disturbed her the most though was that she could not read Professor Fireoza's mind. After thinking for some time though Olivia dismissed it as not having enough practice. After an hour of pondering Olivia decided to give it a rest and decided to read the book on animagi she had gotten out the day before. 

***

"So I wonder why Olivia had to stay after and talk to both Snape and Fireoza?" Ron thought aloud

"Yea she never did tell us what happened with Snape." Harry agreed. 

"Let's go ask her I wanna know what happened." 

"Sure………'Mione you wanna come with us?" Harry asked.

"To do what?" 

"We're gonna go ask Olivia what happened with Snape when she stayed after to talk to him." 

Harry watched as Hermione's face morphed from one of curiosity to one of pure distaste and anger.

"No………go without me." Hermione replied curtly. 

Harry was going to ask about Hermione's behavior but decided to wait until later. So Harry and Ron ran up the steps in the boy's tower to Olivia's dorm. Ron beat on the door impatiently as Olivia got up to answer the door. 

"No need to pound on the door Ron I know that when someone knocks that they want me to answer." Olivia quipped as she opened the door. 

"Sorry." Ron muttered sheepishly as he followed Harry into Olivia's room.

"So what can I do for you two?"

"We wanted to know what happened with Snape this morning?" Harry asked

"Oh well then I can hardly blame you Ron, but next time try to control yourself. Anyway I was thinking last night that potions would be the hardest subject for me to get caught up in so I devised a plan. I went to Snape after class and acted like I regarded him as like a potions god or something. I was like 'My old potions master was horrible but she always told us about your great talent and how you are the best potions master in the world.' So then I was like ' I was hoping that now you're my potions master you could help me get up to par with the rest of the class.'………"

"He bought that load of crap and from the new Gryffindor?" Ron asked amazed. 

"That's not all Ron to totally sell him I went on this rant about how I wished I was in Slytherin so that he help me at anytime and so that I bring out my full potential. That totally sold him."

"That's wicked." Ron exclaimed. 

"I can't believe that Snape bought that especially since you talk to me." Harry gasped. 

"Hey no one ever said that Snape was the brightest light on the planet." Olivia replied drawing laughter from both Harry and Ron.

"So why'd you have to stay after in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Harry asked after he calmed down some.

"Yea did you get in trouble for zoning out?" Ron added

Olivia hesitated not really sure how much she was supposed to tell them. She knew that Dumbledore wanted her to keep as much of her identity as secret as possible and she doubted that even Dumbledore knew that Professor Fireoza knew her. Olivia decided that she would keep the truth secret from them…for now. 

"Yea kind of ………she just wanted to make sure that I knew what I had zoned out on and to make sure that I don't do it again."

"At least she didn't take any points from us." Harry stated

"Yea." 

It was then that Harry actually took a look around Olivia's room and noticed a lot of muggle things lying about. He saw that she also had quite a few pictures of her friends and family. Harry walked over to where the pictures were and looked at them all noticing at the same time that they were all muggle photos. 

"Those are my two best friends." Olivia stated as she saw the picture of the two girls Harry was looking at. "Their names are Louise and Tes. That's a picture of my family well one part of it at least, here's the other part." 

Olivia saw the weird gazes she was getting from both Harry and Ron so she decided to elaborate. 

"My parents are divorced that's why I have a picture with my mom and her half of the family and my dad and his half of the family."

"Do you miss them?" Harry asked

"Sort of………I miss Louise and Tes the most. I mean I love my family and all but I spend more of my time with Louise and Tes that they've become more of my family now."  


Harry was going to say something but was interrupted by Ron's discovery of Olivia's muggle things, especially her CD player. 

"Whoa! What's that?"

"It's called a CD player here I'll show you what it dose." 

"Olivia you can't muggle things don't work here there's too much magic." Harry warned Olivia but she just ignored him. 

Olivia made sure a good CD was inside before she turned it on and in seconds the room was filled with the song that Olivia had sung in potions class earlier. Harry just looked amazed as he heard the song playing. 

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked curious

"I put a spell on all my muggle things so that they work here. I'm working on putting a sound blocking spell on my dorm so that way no one will be able to hear anything that goes on inside this room." Olivia explained. 

"That's cool!" Ron shouted over the music.

Harry and Olivia both looked at Ron then at each other before cracking up at the face Ron was making. 

***

The next two weeks went by in a bit of a blur for Olivia. She was able to con most of the teachers into tutoring her after class to catch her up with the rest of her class. She was always either being taught stuff to catch up or was in her room reading a book teaching herself magic. Everything was running pretty smoothly until she walked into her third Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

Harry, Hermione, Olivia, and Ron got to class early like the normally did to get good seats but they found a surprise when they entered the classroom. Standing at the front of the room where Professor Fireoza usually stood now stood a thin, tall, and scruffy looking man. 

"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled as soon as he saw him and took off followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Olivia stood back following Dumbledor's instructions to blend in with her story and to act like she knew nothing about this Professor. 

Olivia soon spotted the black shaggy dog that was next to the professor and she soon realized that it was Sirius in his animagus form. Harry, Ron and Hermione were too excited about seeing Professor Lupin again to remember that Olivia still needed to be introduced. Well actually Hermione saw that Olivia was standing at the back of the classroom left alone but didn't say anything. 

Soon enough the rest of the class started to slowly file in and Olivia ventured to the front of the room to take her normal seat by Harry. Once the whole class was seated Professor Lupin sat down on top of his desk. 

"Now as all of you know me, except one, from your third year I will tell you that it will be mostly the same this year with Professor Fireoza filling in for me when need be and also helping me out with certain lessons. There is also another addition to my classroom this year and that is my dog that I acquired on my missions this summer his name is snuffles." 

__

"Acquired? You make it sound like I'm more of a burden then a loving pet." Olivia heard someone complain and looked around to see if she could tell whom it was. She stopped when she heard some answer the complaint. 

__

" Cheer up Sirius I could have used less loving terms. Just be happy that Dumbledor approved of this and that you're allowed to see Harry more." 

Olivia then realized that it was Sirius or snuffles who had complained and that Professor Lupin had responded. But taking another glance around the room and she realized that the conversation had been telepathic. It was then that Olivia remembered reading something about werewolf's and being able to talk telepathically and read minds the day or so before and after the full moon and that the full moon was two days ago. 

Olivia was pulled out of her revive by Hermione elbowing her quite painfully in the side. 

"He's taking roll. Thought you might want to be aware of it before he got to your name." She whispered harshly, but Olivia thanked her anyway. 

Professor Lupin continued down the list of names quite easily and uneventfully until he got to Olivia. 

"Olivia Stanton?" 

"Here" 

Professor Lupin looked to see that the person who answered him was in fact Olivia Stanton but froze when he caught sight of her. He stared at her for a few seconds before she heard him again. 

_"Sirius………look!"_ He sounded amazed, shocked, and happy all at the same time. _"Is it………is it really her?"_

_"Oh my God Remus………did you know she was going to be here?" _

_"N-No I………" _

Olivia heard no more of their conversation and she had a funny feeling that Professor Lupin could tell that she was listening in on their telepathic conversation. Even thought Olivia could no longer hear them she could tell that Lupin and Sirius were still talking to each other but were stopped when Harry asked what was wrong with the professor. 

"N-Nothing Harry." And with that Professor Lupin continued to take roll. 

Meanwhile Olivia was once again left to her own thoughts. She had been blocked from reading someone's mind twice now and it wasn't because she hadn't practiced or because their minds were harder to read. No she had been distinctly stopped and she wanted to know why and how. Olivia also wanted to know how both Sirius and Remus knew her and what they were talking about. _"Oh well"_ Olivia thought _"More mysteries for me to solve." _


	10. The Flying Accident and a Vision Chapte...

Chapter 10 – Flying Accident and a Vision 

After class Lupin and Sirius went to their private chambers and Sirius changed back into his human form.

"Sirius do you really think it could be one of them?" Remus asked skeptically 

"Well Moony she did look an awful lot like you and Marie as teenagers but what I don't understand is where's the other?" 

"I-I don't know that's why I'm not a hundred percent sure if I want to believe it's one of them. Why would only one be here they're not even suppose to be here. What dose Dumbledore thinks he's doing keeping her here? That is if it's really her."

"Rem………calm down your rambling. Why don't you call Megan in here and see what she thinks………" 

"Of course why didn't I think of this before? Sirius you're a genius!"

Before Sirius could even reply Remus was out the door and Sirius transformed to run after him to see what he was talking about. Sirius found Remus in Megan Fireoza's private chambers and followed him in closing the door behind him so that he could transform again.

"Remus………Sirius how nice of you two to visit." Megan greeted.

"Megan please tell me, are you here because Olivia's here?" 

"What do you mean Remus?"

"I mean Olivia, well that's what she calls herself now, is she………" 

"Yes Remus she is." 

"Then where's the other? There were two of them weren't there?" Sirius questioned

"Yes Sirius there are two of them and the other will join 'Olivia' in due time." Megan calmly replied. 

"So does that mean that this is when………" 

"I do not know if that is what this means for sure Remus we will just have to wait and find out with everyone else." 

***

The next few weeks flew by for Olivia and she now found that it was mid-October. Lesson's progressed and Olivia was soon either up to par with her fellow fifth years or ahead of them, as in the case of potions. Snape liked Olivia so much that when she had caught up to her class he had offered to continue to teach her more advanced potions that she probably would never learn in school so Olivia agreed thinking that it would be best. Olivia soon realized that she was quite a fast learner in the wizarding world and so she read a lot of books and taught herself a lot of advanced magic. Olivia had also decided to teach herself how to fly. It was on one of those days of flying that Olivia found out another one of her many powers. 

Olivia woke up Saturday October 17 and realized that it was a beautiful, sunny day out. She quickly dressed, grabbed her Sliver Star broom, and headed out to the Quidditch pitch to practice her flying. Olivia knew her time would be limited because one of the house teams had claimed the field for 8-10 but it was only 7 so Olivia had about an hour. Olivia got on her broom and shot straight up 50 feet before leveling off and zooming around the pitch 30 times. Little did Olivia know that she had caught the eye of someone in Gryffindor tower. 

***

Harry awoke a little earlier then he wanted to because the sun was shinning right on his face. 

"Bloody sun." Harry muttered as he pulled himself out of bed. When he looked at the clock he was slightly thankful that the sun had woken him. 

Today Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was meeting to finally pick a captain (they'd been bickering over it for weeks, the others wanted Harry but Harry thought it should go to someone else) and they had to pick players to fill the open spot of Keeper and make a reserve team to play next year. Upon thinking about all this Harry dressed in his Quidditch robes and walked over to the window to see how the conditions were. Harry was staring at the Quidditch field lost in thought when he saw someone shoot up 50 feet and then level off and zoom around the pitch about 30 times. Harry was amazed whoever it was had to have a good broom and was defiantly good at flying. Harry decided to rush out to the pitch and see who this mysterious flyer was and hoping to god that it was a Gryffindor. 

As Harry ran past the Great Hall Ron spotted him and ran after him to see what was up. Hermione decided that she might as well follow Ron because she never knew what trouble the boys were going to get into. When they got to the pitch all three of them stood there waiting for the flyer to come down. 

***

Olivia was in the middle of practicing her loop-de-loops when all the sudden her eyes snapped shut and a new scene appeared behind her closed eyelids. Olivia saw her best friend Louise reading a book but when she looked closer she realized that it was one of the _Harry Potter _books. Olivia then heard Louise's thoughts. _"I wonder if Lee ever made it to Hogwarts. I hope they didn't do anything to her she was only curious and meant no harm. If I don't hear from her soon I'm gonna have to find a way to find her."_ Just then Olivia felt the soft thud of the ground meet with her back. 

***

Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched the flyer and were shocked when they slipped off the broom when it went upside down and fell swiftly to the ground. As soon as the figure collided with the ground the trio raced over to the girl. Harry, and Ron gave out shocked gasps when they realized that it was Olivia, Hermione was in too much shock to do much. Just as Harry and Ron were going to pick Olivia up and carry her to the Hospital wing her eyes popped open. 

"Dumbledore!" That was all Olivia said before she got up from the ground and started to run towards the castle. 

The three looked even more shocked if it was possible and started to run after Olivia. As they ran after her Hermione noticed that she stuck her hand out behind her and caught her broom. The three caught up with Olivia as she stood outside the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office with her eyes shut. 

"Olivia are you all right?" Harry asked concerned.

"Chocolate Frog." Olivia replied and ran up the staircase as soon as the gargoyle was out of her way. 

The trio still just as clueless followed her up to Dumbledore's office to see Olivia trying to gain her thoughts before rambling on to Dumbledore. 

"Ms. Stanton I suggest that you sit down while I see to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore stated. 

"Professor Olivia just fell about 30 feet off her broom." Harry blurted out. 

Dumbledore looked at the trio then at Olivia who was mumbling something under her breath. He looked back at Harry with a questioning glance Olivia looked fine to him.

"I saw someone flying out at the Quidditch field and I went to see who it was because they were really good. When I got out there I stood watching and waiting for the person to land. Then all of the sudden as she was doing loop-de-loops at least 30 feet up she fell from her broom and landed on her back on the ground. We ran over to see if she was still alive and take her to the hospital wing but as we were about to pick her up her eye's popped open and she said 'Dumbledore' and then took off for your office." Harry finished with a sigh. 

"Ms. Stanton." Dumbledore said. 

"Yes, headmaster?" 

"Did you fall 30 feet off your broom?" 

"I'm not sure how far it was my eyes were closed but that's not important I need to alert you of something." Olivia exclaimed. 

"Ms. Stanton you fell 30 feet off your broom I believe that, that's more important."

"No it's not I'm fine………see." 

With that Olivia got up ran around the room three times and then began to jump up and down. This of course produced some very strange looks from the four other people in the room. 

"Ok well………what was it you wanted to tell me?" Dumbledore asked recovering first. 

Olivia glanced nervously at Harry, Ron, and Hermione before answering him. "It has to do with the books Professor."

"Ah……… I see well in that case Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger you have all seen for yourselves that Ms. Stanton is ok. Now if you'll excuse us I need to discuss some things with Ms. Stanton."

Harry got the hint first and dragged both Ron and Hermione out of the Headmasters office behind him. Once they heard the gargoyle close again Dumbledore turned back to Olivia. 

"Olivia what happened?" Dumbledore kindly asked

"I was flying when my eyes snapped shut and I………I think I saw a vision."

"And what was that vision?" 

"I saw a muggle reading the Harry Potter books and then I heard her thoughts. The charm didn't work on her." 

"How do you know?"

"She said she was going to find her way to Hogwarts."

"Do you know who this girl is?"

"Yes………"

"Who?"

"My best friend Louise. She said that if she didn't hear from me soon she was going to find her way here to find me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well Olivia I believe that you did in fact see a vision and if it continues to happen then I think we might be able to call you a true seer. But for now let's ponder the fact as to why nothing happened to you when you fell 30 feet."

"I-I'm not sure Professor maybe it was because I was still in my vision." 

"Maybe, but why don't you run along now and visit Madam Pomfrey so that she can make sure that you're ok and I'll ponder this question some more."

"Ok." 

Olivia went down to the Hospital Wing and was checked out but once again nothing could be found wrong with her. So when she was done with her little check up she headed straight up to her dorm and took out the books on prophecies she had and looked up the Order of Phoenix yet again. As she was reading the information again she wrote it all down on a piece of parchment and gasped when an idea came to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I'm evil I know it's a cliffy but oh well! I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I hit 10 Chapters!! Yeah!!!!!! Well PLEASE R&R I would really appreciate it. GTG chapter 11 is begging to be written. ENJOY! 


	11. The Party Fiasco Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Party Fiasco 

Harry headed back down to the Quidditch pitch to meet up with the rest of the Gyrffindor team. 

"Harry! You're here finally!" George yelled at Harry's approaching form.

"Sorry guys I was discussing something with Dumbledore." Harry responded.

"Aww………are you in trouble again Harry?" Fred questioned. 

"What'd you do this time?" George added. 

"Nothing I chased Olivia up there after she fell 30 feet off her broom." 

At Harry's words the entire team gasped in shock and fright. 

"Did she………is she……...?" Alicia started 

"Amazingly she's fine. Not a thing is wrong with her. In fact after she fell she jumped up and ran to Dumbledore's office."

Everyone just sort of stood around in a daze after hearing what Harry had said. No was brought out of their daze until they heard the noise of their fellow Gryffindor's heading down to the pitch to try out for a spot on the team. 

"Alright guys we really need to pick a captain before we hold these tryouts." Harry stated bringing the others out of their daze. 

"Harry we've all decided that you're that captain and that's out final decision. No more of this arguing." Katie replied. 

Harry surveyed the rest of the team and realized that they weren't going to change their minds. "Alright no more arguing." Harry sighed. 

"Yea! Now lets get ourselves a good team!" Angelina exclaimed. 

***

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team went through all the applicants and filled the Keeper spot that was left open by Oliver Wood's graduation. They also filled all the other spots on the reserve team except three, the beater positions and the seeker. Fred and George had thoroughly tested the five applicants but found that none of them were quite up to par. Harry however only had to test two but neither one was very good at spotting the snitch. The rest of the team decided that these three spots could be filled throughout the year when they found people worthy of playing that position. 

"Alright everyone you all did your best and now it's time to announce those who have made our reserve team which will be the main team next year and the new keeper." Harry announced. 

"Keeper will be Ron Weasley, the reserve keeper will be Seamus Finnigan. The reserve chasers will be Amy Bell, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Unfortunately for right now we do not have reserve Beaters or a reserve seeker but we will keep our eyes open. Thanks for trying out and good luck. Would the new team members please met with the rest of the team in the locker rooms." 

At this Harry led the rest of the team into the locker room to go over practices and such. When they were done they all headed back to the Common room to celebrate. As Harry walked back he thought of Olivia and all that had happened this morning and was slightly saddened that she hadn't tried out for the team. After watching her fly Harry could tell that she would be good for the team. He shrugged off these thoughts as he entered the common room and saw a party in full swing. 

***

Olivia was in her dorm looking over what she had written for at least the 20th time when she heard a great commotion of noise coming from the common room. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Olivia thought. A quick reading of minds told her that a party was getting under way. _"Great just what I need to distract me a party."_

Olivia was about to get up and turn on her stereo when she decided to try another one of her talents. Olivia pointed her right index finger to the power button and the stereo turned on, then she thought of the CD she wanted to listen to. The CD then went flying to the CD player and began to play. Olivia cranked the volume up since the first song was low and because her room was soundproof so that she wouldn't disturb anyone.

Anyone who would've witnessed this line of events would have been very surprised. Olivia had done everything without a wand!

As the Moulin Rouge soundtrack played Olivia turned back to her notes pondering once again the events that had been occurring lately. She was trying to decide whether she was really adding everything up right because to her the end result just didn't fit. 

***

Harry and Ron were thoroughly enjoying the party that was going on until they realized that Olivia was no where to be seen. They'd figured that since the party was so loud that she was bound to hear it and would come and join it. Harry decided to go up and drag her down and Ron followed along to help. When they got to her door they pounded on the door figuring that Olivia would open it up to stop the pounding at the very least.

After a few minutes of pounding though they still hadn't heard anything from Olivia. They began to worry since she had fallen earlier that something might be wrong with her. Ron grabbed the doorknob and shoved the door open and both him and Harry ran through. 

"Olivia!" Harry yelled but to his and Ron's surprise no sound came out. 

Both boys looked to where Olivia was sitting with her back to the door trying to communicate with her. Ron then tried to call Olivia as he moved towards her. Once again no sound came out and Ron could go no further once he passed Harry. Harry then tried to move forward but it was no use it was like there was a solid wall blocking them. It was then that Ron remembered reading about rooms like this and how to fix it. 

Harry turned to communicate with Ron but saw him heading back to the door. Harry was about to follow him when he saw Ron close the door. Once the door clicked into place the room filled with the blaring sound coming from Olivia's stereo. 

"Olivia!" Harry yelled to be heard above the music.

Upon hearing her name Olivia turned down her music and turned to see Ron and Harry standing in her dorm. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"We came to see if you were alright." Ron responded

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Your fall this morning maybe." Harry sarcastically responded

"Oh………yea, No I'm fine"

"Why didn't you come down to the party?" Ron questioned

"I'm trying to figure out a puzzle………How'd you know to shut the door?" 

"I'd read about rooms like this before but it took me a while to remember." Ron replied.

"Well it's a good thing you remembered because otherwise you two would have been stuck there until I'd have noticed you." 

"We could have just walked back out couldn't we?" Harry observed.

"Nope I put a charm so that anyone who came in wouldn't be able to leave until I had acknowledged that they were there."

"Oh………Well we came to get you to join the party so come on lets go before someone else try's to get in here." Harry said as he grabbed Olivia's hand to help her up. 

***

As her hand connected with Harry's Olivia's eyes snapped shut and everything went black for a second. Gradually the black faded to a low light with a collage of images floating by with the words **_will happen_** floating above them. Finally the images stopped and the words were replaced by **_Must Stop_**. Olivia was confused as to what she was to do but she was soon enlightened. A spell quickly flashed before it quickly disappeared into her hair. The final image Olivia saw was a picture of Harry with the word **_Protect At All Costs_** across it. 

***

As Olivia was about to hit the floor Harry caught her gently laying her down. He was about to tell Ron to get Madam Pomfrey when Olivia opened her eyes again. 

"Olivia! Olivia are you alright?" Harry asked with worry evident in his voice. 

"I'm fine Harry no need to scream." Olivia calmly responded

" Well………it's just that you blacked out again and I was………I was afraid that something was wrong with you."

"I know I blacked out………It was another one of my visions only this one was different from the one I had earlier."

"Do you want me to get Dumbledore?" Ron asked finally joining the conversation

"No thank you Ron I think I need to figure this one out by myself but I will inform Dumbledore when I do." 

"Ok"

"You guys go on down to the party I need to think about what I just saw." Olivia said looking at both Harry and Ron. She saw the worry still shadowing in Harry and Ron's eyes and felt bad for the cause of it. "Don't worry guys I promise you that I'm fine. I'll be sure to either come down to the common room before I go to bed or you guys can stop by before you go to bed. Ok?" 

"Sure." Harry and Ron replied. 

***

As soon as Harry and Ron had left her dorm Olivia began to ponder the vision. Her first vision had been a scene from the present she presumed. The second one hadn't been a vision exactly but a source of information. As soon as she thought of the vision and what it said she found that she had the information she needed to perform the spell she had seen and what exactly it did. The only information that she didn't have was why she had to protect Harry at all costs. 

Olivia reviewed the information in her head until she was sure of what to do and began to perform the spell. When she was done with the spell she turned back to her prophecy work and suddenly everything clicked and she knew the reason behind everything she had been questioning that past few days. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know another cliffy (sort of) but oh well. I really hope you all are enjoying this story I know that enjoy writing it I just can't wait to get to the later chapters that's when things are gonna get really good. Well anyway I have a long weekend again this weekend and next weekend so I'm hoping to get a few chapters out. I'm thinking maybe 2 or three each weekend. Well gotta get back to writing. ENJOY

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW (I really like reading what you guys think) 


	12. Gryffindor Secrets Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Gryffindor Secrets

            Harry went down to the Great Hall the following morning with thoughts of Quidditch overpowering his common sense. He hardly noticed Hermione, Ron or Olivia when they joined him at the table. But little did he know that Olivia was also in a daze only over a completely different topic.

            Olivia ate her breakfast while in a trance trying to figure out what to do with the information she had gathered the night before. She now knew what she was but she wanted to know why Harry was so important to her. She knew that she would need to learn more about Harry's family but also knew that he had no idea. This left her with few possibilities, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. She knew she could automatically rule out Remus and Sirius because she wasn't supposed to know about the latter and questions would cause suspicion in the former. Olivia didn't want to ask Dumbledore unless it was her last possible option which left her with Hermione. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Hermione sat in the library studying for the fast approaching O.W.L.'s. She had wanted to get away from Harry and Ron's incessant Quidditch talk and from Olivia so she used her ever reliable studying excuse. Hermione was reviewing the various plants they had studied in Herbology when she saw Olivia enter the Library. Hermione quickly propped a book up in front of her to keep Olivia from spotting her, unfortunately it didn't work. 

            "Oh there you are Hermione." Olivia stated as she approached Hermione

            "Oh…Hello Olivia. Are you here to study?" 

            "Well…sort of."

            "Well good luck. I've just finished."  
  


            With that Hermione gathered all her books and notes up and hurried out of the Library. Olivia knew that Hermione was really just avoiding her and normally would have let it go but she was tired of this and she needed answers. So Olivia turned and followed Hermione out of the library. 

            Hermione heard Olivia following her and decided to wait until she was out of the library and away from as many people as possible before flipping out on her. When she reached the deserted hallway that housed the portrait of the fat lady Hermione stopped and turned around. 

            "Why are you following me? I thought you had to study?" Hermione demanded

            "Hermione this needs to stop." Olivia responded

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I know that you don't like me and I'd like to know why!"

            "I don't not like you…I hate you!"

            "But why?"

            "Why?...Why?...I'll tell you why. You come waltzing in here acting like you've known as all for ages and claiming that you're a muggle. Then you stay and destroy everything. Ginny's been after Harry for years and I've been working on Ron. This year was going to be our year, the year everything came together but then you showed up. You've taken both Harry and Ron! Why don't you just go home!" 

By the end of her rant Hermione was screaming. Olivia noticed that Ron and Harry were now standing in front of the portrait with shocked looks upon their faces. They had been heading out to the Quidditch pitch when they walked in on Hermione and Olivia's confrontation. 

"Hermione…you're wrong." Olivia calmly responded

            "No I'm not!"

            "Yea you are…I'm not trying to take Harry and Ron from you and Ginny. I'm simply good friends with both of them. Besides I've had my eye on someone else for quite some time and I'm not about to give up hope even though he's back home with the rest of my friends. I didn't ask to be accepted here; I didn't ask for this life, I only asked for a wishful imagination. I never thought I'd be able to get through the wall in Diagon Alley, let alone be allowed to stay here. So don't think I've devised some type of plan to ruin your life." 

            Olivia was tired of trying to prove herself to Hermione and didn't like the look of the crowd that was slowly forming behind Harry and Ron. Olivia gave Hermione one last hard stare before turning around and disappearing down the hallways. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia had wandered the hallways for about an hour letting her mind wander over everything and anything. She couldn't remember how or when but she had returned to the Library and was looking through various books on ancestors and family trees of the more popular and famous wizarding families. She had just reached a passage on the Lupin family when she felt someone approaching behind her. She turned around only to see Hermione timidly approaching.  

            "Hello Hermione is there something I can help you with, like maybe ruining your life?" Olivia bitterly asked. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt like being a bitch to Hermione to pay her back for all she had dealt with. 

            "Olivia I-I'm…sorry." Hermione stuttered

            Olivia stared long and hard at Hermione before responding. "Apology accepted"

            "F-friends?" Hermione ventured reaching her hand out to Olivia. Olivia was shocked but quickly recovered and shook Hermione's hand, starting their rocky friendship.

            "So what are you reading?" Hermione questioned

            "I was just looking up some of the more famous wizarding families for kicks." Olivia lied

            "Oh…ok. Do you mind if I study here while you read?" 

            "Nah…go ahead."

             Once Hermione was submerged in a book Olivia picked up the book she had been looking at and read the passage on the Lupin family. She figured that when she was done reading she would casually bring up the topic of Harry's family and get Hermione talking. But once she was finished the Lupin passage Olivia realized that she would need Dumbledore to answer all her questions since she had just discovered some interesting information. 

            "Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Olivia quickly stood up.

            "I-I need to do something." 

            Hermione looked at Olivia with suspicion and confusion as she quickly walked out of the library.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading a letter he had just received from Hagrid when Olivia came bursting in. 

            "Ms. Stanton what brings you to my office in such a rush?" Dumbledore questioned as he observed Olivia's look of urgency.

            "Professor I…is Harry the Heir of Gryffindor?"  Olivia blurted 

            "I don't know what gave you such an idea, but…"

            "I thought you would say something like that…Professor I know why you let me stay here at Hogwarts even though I was a muggle."

            "You do?...wait did you say 'was a muggle'?"

            "Yes…I'm one of THE twins." Olivia stated "That's why I need to know if Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor or not." 

            "What makes you think that you are one of the twins and Harry the Heir of Gryffindor?"

            "I had a second vision last night when I came in contact with Harry. It wasn't the same as the one from earlier in the day though. This one gave me information instead of showing me the present. The final bit of information I got was to protect Harry at all costs, the other information was to protect people. Afterwards I was looking at the notes I had taken on a prophecy that had interested me awhile back called the Order of Phoenix. After looking over the notes again I got the notion, since everything fits so far. What really helped is what I just found in the library. I was looking in books on the family tree's and such of the famous and oldest wizarding families, when I happened to come across the passage on the Lupin family. I read it for kicks but found more then I thought I would. The information both helped and confused me. It showed that a set of twin girls was born to Remus and Marie Lupin, six months later the twins disappeared, three months later Harry Potter was born, three moths after that Marie Lupin died, and a year after that Lily and James Potter were killed. It basically shows that Harry's the Heir."

            "How so?"

            "The twins were born nine months before Harry just like was prophesied."

            "Very good observation."

            "So…is he…am I right?"

            "Yes Ms. Stanton Harry Potter is the Heir of Gryffindor, but you mustn't tell anyone! Not even Harry. He can't know yet."

            "I understand Professor…thank you."

            "Now if you don't mind I've just remembered some important business that I've had to attend to so if you'll excuse me…"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus Lupin was sitting in his Private quarters wondering hwy he was being called to Dumbledore's office when Megan entered. 

            "Remus did you get a letter calling you to Dumbledore's office?" Megan asked

            "Yea…why?"

            "Because I got one as well…it seems urgent."

            "Yea but what do you think it's about?"

            "I dunno but there's one way to find out…"

            Five minutes later Remus and Megan found themselves sitting in front of Dumbledore inside his office. Remus wasn't sure how to prepare for whatever Dumbledore was going to tell them since the soft twinkle was no longer in his aged blue eyes. 

            "You're both probably wondering why I've called you to my office on such short notice…So I shall fill you in. Ms. Stanton has made some discoveries concerning her true identity. I presume that you both know parts of what I'm hinting at?"

            "Yes." They chorused 

            "Good then I shall proceed. Ms. Stanton has discovered that she is indeed one of the Order twins and that Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor."

            "How did she find out?" Megan inquired.

            "She read the prophecy in a book and pieced the puzzle together through her intelligence and powers."

            "I'm a little lost." Remus timidly admitted.

            "Remus you know that Olivia is one of your twins?" Dumbledore questioned

            "Yes I could tell the first time I saw her. She had Marie's nose and a combination of our eyes."

            "Well were you ever told as to why Marie sent them away?"

            "No"

            "Marie realized when she was pregnant with them that they were the prophesied Order of Phoenix twins and knew that they were to grow up away from the wizarding world and each other. She kept them as long as she dared before sending them off. Your daughters are to help Harry defeat Voldemort."

            "As long as we can find Elizabeth before he does." Megan added. 

            "So how do you know about all this?" Remus asked Megan 

            "Marie had asked me to keep watch over them before she sent them away. I agreed and for the last 15 years I've been watching them in various forms. Olivia recognized me as her ninth grade muggle history teacher. I follow them wherever they go."

            "So why are you here if only one of them is here?"

            "I had just giving watch over to Arabella's daughter, Katherine, that's why I was able to help you out."

            "So you didn't come because Olivia came?"

            "No…Dumbledore why is she here?" Megan asked

            "Ms. Stanton's arrival at Hogwarts is completely fluke. She was simply trying to do something she had read in a book when she stumbled upon Diagon Alley and platform 9 ¾ . Her arrival does not mean that it is time for her to be here, but I felt it best to keep her here so that she would be able to know how to use her skills by the time she needs to."

            "Where is Elizabeth then?" Remus asked

            "In America still, I should believe. I also believe that much more about this prophecy has gone astray then we think." Dumbledore commented

            "What exactly do you mean by that Headmaster?" Remus inquired intrigued.

            "I'm not exactly sure yet but I have a feeling. Anyway Remus you're going to have to talk to Olivia. She knows that she's a twin and all the other information but she hasn't yet realized that you are her father."

            "Do you think I should talk to her as well?" Megan questioned

            "Not just yet…you will come later."

            "Is that all?" 

            "Ye…No actually Remus would you mind if I borrowed your guard dog for a few days? The Giants and Werewolves would like one last meeting to finalize things and I'd rather use someone who won't be as easily noticed when gone."

            "Sure Professor I'll inform Sirius that you want to see him."

            "Thank you and good luck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well I did it two chapters so far this weekend and probably more since I've already got the next chapter all planned out and basically written. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter it has a lot of the mystery unraveling info in it. I promise the next two chapters will have more action and more suspense. I know for a fact the next chapters gonna be a BIG cliffy so I'll try not to delay the one after it for too long. So anyway I'd better get back to writing sine I've hyped up the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. Visions of the Future Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Visions of the Future

            It was Monday and Olivia had decided to go into the library at lunch and look up information on the spell she had cast and the visions she was having. Olivia was lucky and found a book on visions and incantations fairly quickly but when she was getting t the good stuff the book stopped and told her to look for another. Olivia spent 20 minutes looking for the book before asking Madam Pince for some help. 

            "Excuse me but do you know where I could find _'The Better inner eye'?" Olivia politely asked_

            "Sure dear but you'll need a teacher's permission, because it's in the restricted section."

            "Oh…I didn't know that…do you know why it's in the restricted section?"

            "Because some of the incantations in there are too advanced and dangerous."

            "Ok…well thank you. I'd better be off to my next class."

            With that Olivia left the library and headed out to the greenhouses for herbology. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Olivia where were you during lunch?" Harry asked

            "I was in the library trying to find something."  
            "Oi…Not another library nut…I'm surprised you and 'Mione were friends sooner." Ron complained. Harry elbowed Ron in the side to shut him up since Hermione didn't know that they had heard the whole fight. 

            When Olivia had walked away from Hermione Harry and Ron acted like they had just walked out of the portrait hole. They also weren't supposed to know that Hermione and Olivia were sort of friends now.

            "What do you mean?" Hermione asked

            "Well it's just that we've noticed you two being nicer to each other so we decided that you were friends now." Harry responded quickly before Ron could open his mouth. 

            "Oh."

            "And to answer your complaint Ron…yes for right now I'm what you call a 'library nut' because I'm trying to find some important information." Olivia replied 

            "Do you need help?" Hermione inquired 

            "No…Unfortunately I need to do this by myself."

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other before nodding in understanding to Olivia's situation. By now they had reached the Greenhouses and were waiting for Professor Sprout to instruct them on which house they were going to be working in.

            The lesson went by fairly quickly but Olivia didn't catch much of what they were doing or why. Her mind was devising the best way in which to con Snape into writing her a permission note so that she could get that book. She chose Snape because he was easily deceived by her charm and didn't doubt her reason's or stories. The bell ending the class brought Olivia out of her daze. She gathered her stuff and followed her fellow Gryffindors toward their common room since their classes for the day were over. When they reached the great Hall though Olivia went in a different direction. 

            "Olivia where are you going?" Harry inquired.

            "To the dungeons."

            "Why?" 

            "I need to see Professor Snape."

            "Why do you need to see that git?" Ron asked in a demanding tone

            "I need his help with what I'm looking for."

            "Good luck"

            "Thanks but I really don't need it."

            Olivia proceeded to the Dungeons while Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed up to Gryffindor tower. Olivia returned to Gryffindor tower about an hour later with a triumphant smile upon her face. She had successfully gotten the note from Snape and the book from the Library. 

            "Why are you so happy?" Ron asked

            "I got what I need." Olivia replied

            "Is that what you needed?" 

            "Yes."

            'Why didn't you read it in the Library?"

            "Because I didn't feel like it Ron."

            "Oh well…do you want to play me in wizards chess?"

            "Normally I would love to Ron but I need to read this. Maybe Hermione would like to play you though."

            "Nah…'Mione never wants to play."

            "I dunno you might be surprised."

            Olivia left Ron to his thoughts as she continued to her room, when she passed Harry and Hermione studying though she stopped long enough to wink and smile encouragingly at Hermione. 

            Once in her room Olivia sat down at her desk and began to read about the different types of visions there were. She found that there were three main types of visions. The most common were the ones that showed the seer what was happening at the present time. The second type was a source of information telling the seer how to do something or what to do. The third and rarest of all was the type that showed the seer the future. 

            "So I've only had two of the three types. I wonder if I'll have the third type too." Olivia wondered aloud. 

            After reading about the visions she looked up the incantation she was given in her second vision. It took her a little while but finally she found it and realized that it protected those you wished to protect. It even kept those you cast the spell on from dying as long as you were alive. 

            Olivia was satisfied with that and conducted the spell on a bunch more people after realizing what it did. The only thing that was left to nag at Olivia's brain was why she didn't get hurt or die after falling thirty feet to the hard ground; the book didn't answer that question. No book in fact had been able to answer that question and Olivia decided that the next time she saw Dumbledore she would ask him that question.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia woke the next morning in a far better mood then she had been in the past few days. According to her everyone who she cared about was safe, from whatever. 

            "What has you in such a good mood?" Hermione asked as Olivia sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

            "Nothing in particular it's just a great morning."

            "Not for long…we have to deal with the Slytherin's and Snape for two hours this morning." Harry grudgingly reminded them.

            "I know but I don't really mind that class."

            "I believe that you're the only one in Gryffindor that doesn't." Ron remarked

            "Oh well."    

            The rest of breakfast went by uneventful and all too soon for Harry, Ron and Hermione it was time to leave and head down to the dungeons. They had timed their arrival so that they would be too late for Malfoy to start anything yet early enough so as not to deduct points for being late. Olivia sat down at her usual spot next to Harry at the back of the room. As Snape droned on about the safety precautions that the class didn't take Olivia sat gazing at the jars of stuff behind him. It was as Snape was giving out the directions that Olivia's eyes snapped shut. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia saw Sirius on a mission for Dumbledore in the mountains where he was to finalize things with the giants and werewolves. She then saw Sirius surrounded by death eaters. In a flash Olivia saw Sirius transported to where Voldemort was hiding. 

            _"So…brave Sirius, we finally meet. It's time for you to join my side…after all you are supposed to be one of my biggest supporters."_ Voldemort hissed.

            _"I'll never join our side!"_ Sirius spat back.

            _"Foolish man I could have shown you a new free life. I would have even let Harry live…if, he decided to join me." _

            _"Harry wouldn't join you for anything!"_

            _"You anger me Sirius and when I get angry I become impatient and when I'm impatient people die…"_

            _"Good I never did like doing what people wanted."_

            _"You're dealing with your own life. Now tell me where the other twin is and what powers they have already acquired, and I will spare your life…for now."_

            _"Why should I tell you? So that I can die later? No, even if I did know what you were talking about I wouldn't give you the information."_

            Without saying anything Voldemort fierily pointed his wand at Sirius and shouted _'Avada Kedavra'_. The last thing Olivia saw was Sirius' dead body lying on the ground and Voldemort laughing a cold heartless laugh. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Ms. Stanton I do not permit daydreaming in my classroom!" Snape finally yelled after saying it five times. 

            Snape yelled at the time that Olivia's vision ended. The vision had extracted a gasp of horror followed by her mumbled _'snuffles'. The class had heard her gasp and was trying to figure out why. Only Harry, who sat next to her had heard her mutter _'snuffles'_. Harry was instantly worried, for he knew that Olivia had, had another vision and the gasp had meant it wasn't good. _

            "Ms. Stanton explain yourself this instant!" Snape commanded but it was useless. 

            Snape's command fell on deaf ears. Olivia got up without another word and left Snape's class. Harry ran quickly after her knowing that if it involved Sirius then it involved him. Snape's yells of detention and point deduction were heard by neither as they ran to Dumbledore's office. 

            Harry arrived at the stone gargoyle to see Olivia with her eyes closed and looking determined. Harry was about to say something when Olivia's eyes popped open and she said 'Hershey Kisses'. The two of them then bounded up the stairs and without knocking Olivia ran right into Dumbledore's office. 

            "Good Afternoon Ms. Stanton, Mr. Potter what…"

            "Where's Sirius?" Olivia blurted surprising both Dumbledore and Harry for she wasn't supposed to know about Sirius. 

            "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean." Dumbledore replied.

            "I know that Sirius is on a mission for you but is he anywhere near the giants?" Olivia frantically asked

            "Why yes…he should be arriving any minutes…"

            "No!"  Olivia immediately knew that her vision had been one of the future and not the present, but Sirius was still in danger.  

            Harry and Dumbledore looked shocked and worried when Olivia yelled but their worry heightened when they saw Olivia mumbling to herself. 

            "Protecto infineto, Protecto infineto, Protecto infineto…" 

            Each time Olivia muttered the spell she got slightly louder. Dumbledore had caught the spell she was saying and was trying to remember what it was when Ron and Hermione came stumbling in. They looked as if they were about to burst with questions but saw the concentrated faces of Olivia and Dumbledore and the shocked and worried face of Harry and kept quite.

            By now Olivia was so loud that everyone could hear what she was saying but none of them understood it. Finally Olivia yelled out the spell and then collapsed into a chair Dumbledore had conjured for her. She sat with her eyes closed for another minute or two until a silver glow enveloped her. Then a sigh of relief escaped her lips and she broke into a grin. 

            "All better!" Olivia exclaimed with childlike happiness and excitement. 

            "What happened to you in Potions? Snape was furious and took 100 points for each of you leaving!" Ron blurted not being able to hold it in anymore. 

            Olivia suddenly looked downcast; she just cost Gryffindor 200 points for something she could have done in the classroom, although maybe not as effectively. Luckily Dumbledore saw her expression change and tried to answer for her. 

            "I believe Ms. Stanton had the third and rarest type of vision in Potions dealing with Sirius. Although I'm not sure how she knows about him." Dumbledore replied giving Olivia a look with his last statement telling her that she had almost blown her cover. He knew that the three knew she came from a muggle family but they didn't know anything about the books and Dumbledore wanted to keep it that way. "Am I correct in my assumption Olivia?"

            "Sort of" Olivia answered squirming in her seat. She wasn't sure how they were going to react to her news. 

            "Professor what do you mean by the third and rarest type of vision?" Hermione asked. 

            "There are three types of visions. One shows the presents state of something, one gives the seer information on something or how to do something. The third shows the future and what's to come." Olivia answered. "My first vision, when I fell off the broom,  was the first type. That same night I had the second type of vision which is why I didn't join you guys at the party. The third type I just had and…yea." Olivia abruptly stopped not quite ready to tell them. 

            "Well if you wouldn't mind sharing, I'd like to know how you knew about Sirius meeting with the giants this afternoon."

            "And werewolves."   

            "What?"

            "Sirius is meeting with the giants and werewolves." Olivia responded.

            "So he is."

            "Anyway…I was sitting in Potions gazing at the jars behind Snape when it happened. I saw Sirius in the woods somewhere far away and I just knew that he was going to finalize planes with the giants and werewolves. Next thing I knew Sirius was surrounded by death eaters."

            At this Harry and Hermione let out soft but audible gasps.  

            "Everything went black again and then Sirius reappeared along with the death eaters at Voldemort's hide away."

            Ron flinched at the name along with Hermione but neither were seen as Olivia went on.

            "Voldemort offered Sirius to join him but he refused. This angered Voldemort and he said he would spare Sirius' life for the moment if he could tell him where the other twin was and what powers they already had. Sirius didn't know and gave Voldemort Lip about it and so Voldemort…killed him…That's all I saw." 

            Harry now looked white with fear and worry for his godfather. 

            "Why…why do you say everything's all b-better?" Harry stammered. 

            "Because I made it all better." Olivia replied. "Don't worry Harry…trust me."

            "How can he not worry?! You just told him that he's going to loose the only family he has left and you act like it's nothing!" Hermione screamed finally finding her voice. 

            "You'll see in due time." Was Olivia's only reply.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Sirius walked cautiously through the dense forest where he was meeting with the giants and werewolves. He'd had the suspicion that someone was following him for a while but so far he hadn't been able to spot anyone or anything following him. The just as Sirius entered a denser part of the forest death eaters apperated around him, blocking any means of escape. 

            "Come quietly and the Dark Lord just might spare your life." The head death eater stated as Sirius began to fight off the death eaters. 

            Sirius was not about to give in so easily for he knew that his life would not be spared any if he went quietly. But as he began to fight more he found himself magically bound and being apperated to Voldemort.

            "So…brave Sirius, we finally meet. It's time for you to join my side…after all you are supposed to be one of my biggest supporters." Voldemort hissed.

            "I'll never join our side!" Sirius spat back.

            "Foolish man I could have shown you a new free life. I would have even let Harry live…if, he decided to join me." 

            "Harry wouldn't join you for anything!"

            "You anger me Sirius and when I get angry I become impatient and when I'm impatient people die…"

            "Good I never did like doing what people wanted."

            "You're dealing with your own life. Now tell me where the other twin is and what powers they have already acquired, and I will spare your life…for now."

            "Why should I tell you? So that I can die later? No, even if I did know what you were talking about I wouldn't give you the information."

            Without saying anything Voldemort fierily pointed his wand at Sirius and shouted _'Avada Kedavra'_. Even before the curse was said Sirius had closed his eyes as his life flashed before them. He didn't fight because he found that his wand had fallen out when the death eaters cornered him, and because he was still tied up. Sirius's last thought was of Harry and how he wanted him to know that he loved him like a father would and would always watch over him. 

            Sirius waited for the cold grip of death to take him but was very surprised when no such thing happened. Cautiously Sirius opened his eyes to see Voldemort glaring at him with hatred and shock. But unfortunately for Sirius the shock didn't last long. 

            "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort growled. 

            Again Sirius' life flashed before his eyes and he prayed for Harry's life, but again he didn't die. This really pissed off Voldemort. 

            "Avada Kedavra!"

            Once again the spell did not work on Sirius but he was sure that if Voldemort kept trying he would die because his heart skipped a beat every time the spell was cast. Now furious Voldemort turned to one of his death eaters and shouted 'Crucio!'. The death eater instantly doubled over in pain. Voldemort took the curse off as fast as he put it on and turned menacingly back to Sirius. 

            "Crucio!" and still nothing happened.

            Sirius was glad that he was alive and Voldemort's wand didn't seem to work on him but at the same time he was worried. He wasn't sure how long his luck would last and he didn't want to get his hopes up. 

            "Avada Kedavra!...Avada Kedavra!...Avada Kedavra!..."

            Voldemort paused in his killing rant to ponder something he had not thought of before. As hr pondered he felt an opening form in the apperation blocking shield around Hogwarts. He knew that only the most powerful could remove that shield, not even Dumbledore could, so he knew it was a calling for him from one of them. Without saying anything else Voldemort grabbed Sirius and disapperated, he was going to teach this twin a lesson.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I'm evil right? Yea so what any ways I hope ya all like this one cause I do, I like the next one too but that's beside the point. Anyway I exceeded my goal this weekend, I thought that I would only get two out but I got three…YEA for me! Unfortunately for you readers though I won't be able to get chapter 14 out until next weekend unless God is nice and lets me have off of school tomorrow.  We're supposed to get lots of snow tonight and for your sake (and mine) I hope we do. 


	14. Survive Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Survive 

            Olivia sat calmly in a chair while everyone else stared at her not wanting to be the first to say something to her. Suddenly a loud and distinct 'Pop' drew everyone's eyes from Olivia to other side of Dumbledore's office. A collective gasp erupted from everyone in the room, except Olivia, as they turned and saw Voldemort standing there with Sirius. 

            Voldemort quickly surveyed the room before him and began to grin when he realized that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were in one room together for him to destroy. 

            "Foolish child." Voldemort remarked as a vile laugh escaped his lips. "Harry Potter…so we meet again, and so soon. How is you little friend…liking the world of the dead I presume."

            Olivia looked at Harry and saw that Voldemort's words were getting to him. But she also noticed a slight glow forming around him. 

            "Well anyway you shall now suffer the death of everyone in this room along with your own." Voldemort sneered.

            "Oh lay off him will you Tom! You're not even here because of him…your business is with me." Olivia interjected as she moved and stood protectively in front of the group. 

            "Foolish girl Do you not realize who you are dealing with?"

            "Yea I'm dealing with a pushover, power hungry, half wizard called Tom Riddle." 

            "MY-NAME-IS-LORD-VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort emphasized slowly for Olivia to better to understand him.

            "Sure…whatever you say…TOM!"

            "For that you insufferable child I shall kill the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore for your actions."

            Olivia looked behind her to see Dumbledore standing behind his desk his eyes flicking back and forth between Olivia and Voldemort. All sings of the usual twinkle was gone. Olivia caught his eye and assured him telepathically that everyone was safe, before turning back to Voldemort. 

            "Sure…go ahead kill him…if you can."  
            Olivia's responded elicited yet another collective gasp from the room but she didn't mind, they'd all soon learn to shut up. Voldemort wasted no time in procuring his wand and reciting the well remembered spell. But once again the spell didn't work. Voldemort was pissed but covered it up as best he could. 

            "What's the matter Tom…lost your touch?" Olivia commented egging Voldemort on._ "This is quite fun"_ she thought to herself. 

            "No…I would think someone like you would realize that he would have constructed some sort or protection for himself. I'll just have to simply start lower in rank…how about the mudblood?" Voldemort responded smirking as his eyes fell on Hermione. 

            "Sure why not…I mean you're just like every other power hungry leader. Always get rid of those who are different." 

            Voldemort didn't bother to respond to Olivia before attacking Hermione. As the spell was uttered a small scream escaped her lips but was overshadowed by Voldemort's growl of frustration. Without saying anything Voldemort turned on Ron but once again nothing happened, he then went back to Sirius who refused to die. As all this occurred Olivia fought hard to fight her laughter, for she knew she was the only one who found this entertaining. Finally Voldemort turned to Harry pointing his wand right at his heart and he preformed the spell with an immense amount of anger and hate. But no matter how much emotion he put behind the spell not one of them would die. 

            "What have you done to them?" Voldemort screamed staring at Dumbledore.

            "I have done nothing to them but I believe someone else has." Dumbledore responded. 

Olivia noticed that the twinkle was back in his eye as he looked directly at her. One quick look into his mind told her that he knew what was happening and also found it quite funny. Finally Olivia could no longer hold it in and allowed a giggle escape her lips. As soon as it started it couldn't be stopped and soon enough the room was filled with Olivia's playful laughter. 

"So…you're the one to blame!" Voldemort spat. 

            Olivia could only nod as she was trying to control her laughter. 

            "Well then I guess you'll have to be the first to go."

            "S…sure…Tom." 

            "Avada Kedavra!"

            When the spell hit Olivia she bent over causing everyone to think the spell had worked, but they were all put at ease when she stood up again. But they were shocked once again when she opened her mouth and began to sing. 

_"I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live _

_I've got all my love to give _

_I will survive_

_I will survive _

_Heh, heh…" _

            Of course Olivia's singing was mocking Voldemort's failure to kill anyone in the room. This, of course, just pissed him off even more and he once again sent the spell flying her way. When the spell hit her this time she began to sing a different song. 

_"I'm a survivor _

_I'm not gonna give up _

_I'm not gonna stop _

_I'm a work harder _

_I'm a survivor _

_I'm gonna make it _

_I'm will survivor keep on surviving…" _

             By the time Olivia was done mocking him Voldemort was fuming. 

            "How dare you mock me child." 

            "Aww…Is big, bad Tom mad that he can't kill an insignificant teenage girl?" Olivia cooed as she stalked closer to him. "Do you know why Tom? Why you can't kill anyone?...Oh come on you know you wanna know." By now Olivia's voice was so low that had she been talking to any other guy it would have need considered seductive. 

            "Why?" Voldemort eventually growled

            "Because of ME…that's right Tom…I'm your worst nightmare…I'm more powerful then you could ever hope to be, and I'm only one half of the whole pie."

            "You're the one who called me…you're the twin."

            "Bingo…Now I suggest that you disapperate your sorry ass out of here before I replace the shield and catch you in limbo from here to there for two months. Where would your precious death eaters be without you for two months?"

            With that Voldemort took one last look at Olivia and muttered, _"I'll get you yet…through your twin.",_ before disappearing. 

            The conversation between Voldemort and Olivia had been so low that no one else had heard what was said. Not even Sirius who was less then two feet away from them had heard anything. Once Voldemort was gone Olivia turned to meet five very confused and questioning glares. 

            "Alright everyone sit!" Olivia commanded producing chairs for everyone. 

            "I-I don't get it why are we still alive?" Hermione barely whispered. 

            "It's because of me, Hermione that you are alive. Now no more questions until I'm done talking. Understood?"

            Every head in the room shook obediently since no one really dared to talk at the moment. 

            "I guess I should start back at the beginning since Sirius wasn't here for that…" Olivia began. 

            "Sorry I missed the meeting I was a busy having my life being threatened six times in a row by your friend Tom." Sirius bitterly spat. 

            "Understandable…but correction he's not my friend but an enemy that I do not fear. Ok moving on. It all started with my vision in Potions class. I saw you, Sirius being attacked by the death eaters and Voldemort only in my vision you actually died. So in order to stop that from really happening I preformed the spell on you that has let everyone in this room live."

            Olivia's last statement had caused confused looks from everyone except Dumbledore who had already figured out what was going on. 

            "Have any of you heard of the prophecy called the 'Order of Phoenix'?" Olivia asked her audience.

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other with questioning glares.

            "I do." Sirius stated 

            "I presume that you know the prophecy fairly well?"

            "Yes."

            "Then you know about the twins and their purpose?"

            "Of course…why?"

            "I'm one of the twins."

            "Oh…wait!...Did you say you were ONE of THE twins?"

            "Yea."

            "Ok could someone explain to the rest of us who these twins are?" Harry asked finally finding his voice for the first time since entering Dumbledore's office.

            "There was a prophecy given to the founders of Hogwarts that the last remaining Heir of Gryffindor would defeat the last remaining Heir of Slytherin but Gryffindor would have the help of the two most powerful witches the twins. Now the twins were separated to keep them from knowing what they were and sent to muggle families. It was said that if they found each other before Gryffindor needed them they would become power hungry and defeat both heirs. I've recently discovered that I'm one of these twins." Olivia answered. 

            Everyone in the room looked at her closely trying to see something different about her but they couldn't find anything. 

            "Anyway the second vision I had, had given me the information on how to cast this protection charm that I've cast over all of you. This spell causes the chosen ones to be invincible, that is until the one who casts the spell dies."

            'Then how come you didn't die?" Ron asked

            "Because the twins can only die if they are physically touching each other and since Ms. Stanton's twin is not at Hogwarts we are all safe from every type of death possible." Dumbledore responded. 

            "So what you thought it would be funny to cast this spell and then watch as Voldemort tried to kill us all!" Hermione spat getting angry with Olivia again. 

            'Quite the contrary Hermione. I opened the apperation field in order for Sirius to be able to return safely. I didn't plan on Tom trying to kill everyone. In fact I just wanted to let him know who HE was dealing with before sending him off." 

            "You opened the apperation field?" Harry asked amazed

            "Yes and there's lots more that I can do that you don't know about but I'll show you all my powers some other day when I've discovered the others and have mastered them." Olivia responded.

            "Dumbledore do you think that you should call Remus and Megan here to hear all this?" Sirius asked 

            "Why yes, Sirius thank you for the thought." Dumbledore responded

            "Wait! Why do Professor Lupin and Fireoza need to hear this?" Olivia questioned even thought Harry and Ron had been talking loudly to her.

            "Ms. Stanton how did you manage to hear that?" Dumbledore questioned her.

            "I-I dunno. I just have really good hearing." Olivia responded

            "All the time?" 

            "Yes…"

            "Are any of your other senses as well tuned as your hearing?"

            "Yea…they're all like that."

            "Interesting…"Dumbledore mumbled 

            "What's interesting professor?"

            "Nothing…just a thought…and Ms. Stanton I wouldn't try it if I were you…I've found a way to block you." 

            Everyone else in the room was confused by Dumbledore's word that seemed to disappoint Olivia. 

            "Who else knows?"

            "The two I know you are thinking of."

            "Figures."

            "Um…what exactly are you two talking about?" Harry asked knowing that Dumbledore told him everything.

            "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but this time yourself, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will have to be excluded. Well if that is all Ms. Stanton I believe that you four return to your common room and get some rest it has been a long day….Oh and do not worry Ms. Stanton I will have a talk with Professor Snape and Gryffindor will gain back the points you and Mr. Potter lost." 

            Olivia nodded a thanks to the Headmaster not sure if she trusted her voice at the moment for she had been thinking about the points just before Dumbledore said that. _"I wonder if he can read minds as well?"_ Olivia thought. 

            "I have dabbled in the subject." Dumbledore answered confusing the whole room and shocking Olivia. 

            "Now get some rest." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it there is a God to allow me to get out another chapter. But don't expect another one until Friday night at least. Anyway I tried not to make this one a cliffy so that y'all won't kill me if I don't update as fast. So anyway now the question is what does Dumbledore find interesting about Olivia's sharpened senses, and what will happen when Remus has to tell Olivia that she's his daughter???? I dunno guess you'll just have to wait and see. ENJOY!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	15. American Question Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – American Question

            Friday arrived and Olivia was taken out of her happy state when she realized that the following day was her 16th birthday. _"No one knows."_ Olivia thought to herself sadly. _"And those who do know I can't get in contact with. I just wish it could be any other birthday besides 16."_ With that thought Olivia slowly got herself ready for her classes. 

            Professor McGonagall droned on about whatever she was teaching as Olivia zoned out yet again. She'd been doing it all day, zoning out to think about her friends back in America she missed them all but she especially missed Louise.

            Harry was looking around the room as McGonagall went on about human transfiguration, which they would start next week. When he glanced at Olivia he noticed that she was zoned out yet again. Since Harry sat next to Olivia in all of his classes he noticed that she had been zoning out at least two times in each class. He decided to break her out of her trance before McGonagall found her.  

            Olivia jumped a bit as she was lightly elbowed in the stomach. 

            "What was that for?" She hissed when McGonagall had turned he back towards them. 

            "I was trying to save you the wrath of McGonagall." Harry hissed as a response. 

            Olivia looked at McGonagall and then back at Harry. He could tell that she was confused by what he said so he cleared it up for her. 

            "You zoned out again."

            "Oh…thanks." Olivia replied blushing slightly as she realized how obvious she must have been.  

            Olivia was able to keep herself from zoning for the rest of Transfiguration and was glad when the class was dismissed. From class the foursome went to dinner since they had to meet with Professor Fireoza and Lupin. As they ate Harry realized that Olivia had been quieter then normal all day today. 

            "Hey Olivia …you ok?" Harry asked a little concerned for his friend

            "Hum?" 

            "It's just you've been quite all day and you've been zoning out a lot." 

            "Yea you have been awfully quite today." Ron added

            "I-I've just been thinking." Olivia replied. 

            Harry was about to question Olivia more but Olivia had gotten up as soon as she was done responding and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry wanted to follow her but he had been getting a lot of crap from Ron for liking her and he didn't wan to add fuel to the fire. Harry guessed the he deserved some teasing though for all the teasing he did to Ron about liking Hermione. Harry wasn't going to deny that he liked Olivia, she was beautiful, smart, and funny, but he didn't need the whole school to know that he liked her. So when a group of Gryffindor's left Harry casually got up and followed them out and then went to search for Olivia. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia walked to Dumbledore's Office with a look of determination upon her face as she went along. Needless to say Dumbledore was quite surprised when she showed up in his office. 

            "Ms. Stanton…to what may I owe this visit?" 

            "I want to know if there's any way for me to visit America for a few hours tomorrow?" Olivia blurted. 

            "May I know why you wish to visit America so suddenly?"

            "Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I haven't seen my best friends in over 3 months and I miss them terribly along with my family. I promise that if I go I will do a memory charm before leaving so that they don't remember anything." Olivia pleaded 

            "Ah I see…Well Ms. Stanton I do believe that even if I were to say no that you would still find a way for you to visit your friends in America. So just to prove my point I am not allowing you to visit America." Dumbledore responded with a childlike grin across his face. 

            "Very well Headmaster I accept your challenge and will report to your office tomorrow morning and evening." Olivia replied before getting up and leaving the headmaster's office. 

            As Olivia was exiting the passageway leading to Dumbledore's office she ran into Harry. 

            "Harry what are you doing here?" 

            "I thought I'd find you here…I was looking for you because you seemed a little distant all day and I wanted to make sure you were all right." Harry responded 

            "I'm fine I just had to ask the headmaster a question that had been bugging me all day."

            "Oh…ok" Harry simply replied as they slipped into a slightly uncomfortable silence, neither one really knowing what to say. 

            "We'd better get going we have that lesson with Professor Fireoza and Lupin in five minutes." Olivia finally stated breaking the silence.  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Harry and Olivia walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find that Hermione, Ron, Lupin, and Fireoza were already there. 

            "So nice of you two to join us." Lupin remarked with a sly smile tugging at his lips. 

            "I had to meet with the headmaster and Harry here came to remind me of our little lesson." Olivia stated quickly deflating his grin. 

            "What did you have to see the headmaster about?" the professor asked looking concerned. 

            "Nothing really just to ask a simple question." 

            "Anyway we'd better get on with the lesson." Professor Fireoza interrupted seeing the slight tension between Remus and Olivia.

            The four students went about the lesson like it was a normal school day paying close attention and practicing their defense skills. As the lesson went on Remus paid close attention to Olivia. He watched as she quickly picked up all that she learned and was amazed at how powerful she was. As he watched her he felt a sense of pride well up inside of him, this was one of his little girls and he could barely believe it. But as his pride for Olivia swelled to that of a father who has watched his daughter through everything he realized that he was going to have to tell her everything, and soon. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            As Olivia worked through the lesson with extra speed to get to bed as soon as possible so that she could get to her birthday she felt like she was being watched. _"I'm being silly."_ She thought critically. _"Of course I'm being watched…the professor's need to see how I'm doing."_   But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was being watched for more then her progress, but she couldn't read the minds around her and concentrate on the spell she was casting at the same time. _"I have to work on that.,"_ she thought bitterly. _"I hate not being able to do what I want."_

            Soon enough the lesson was over and the four students were sent back to Gryffindor tower. As Olivia headed to the tower her thoughts were on how to get to America, visit her family and Friends and get back in time to prove Dumbledore wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok…I KNOW IT"S SHORT! In fact I think it's the shortest chapter I've had so far but I'm sorry. Its one of those in-between chapters that I never want to write but I need to. Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hit a dead end with this chapter I didn't know how to connect my next two ideas. But I finally got it cleared up so I should have at least one more chapter posted by tomorrow. ENJOY!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

~Autumn


	16. Birthday Surprises Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Birthday Surprises

            Olivia awoke early the following morning and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading up to the Headmasters office to make her morning visit. 

            "Good morning Professor Dumbledore." Olivia greeted as she walked into his office. 

            "Good morning Ms. Stanton…and Happy 16th Birthday." Dumbledore replied. 

            "Thank you professor I'm sure that it's the only one I will get today. Anyway I'm heading to the Library to do some research and to some homework and I'll be sure to stop by later." 

            "Very well Ms. Stanton…enjoy your day." Dumbledore watched as Olivia walked out of his office and head towards the library. "And please do say hello to your friends and family for me." Dumbledore added once he was sure Olivia was out of hearing range. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia walked to the back corner of the library hoping that she could control her power of vision. She sat down in a chair, closed her eyes and willed herself to see the book she was looking for. She sat there and willed for what felt like ten minutes before she became dizzy and had to open her eyes. But as she tried to open her eyes they were forced shut again and her vision took over. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            It was black for a few seconds before a book appeared in front of Olivia. It was a very old looking black leather book with the silver inscription of a title fading into the black abyss. The title of the book was _Transportation and You: More than 1000 ways to transport yourself to anywhere in the world. By: Mary Moves. The Book then was put back on a shelf and Olivia found herself in the very same back corner that she was sitting in at that moment. The vision did not end there though. Once Olivia had registered where in the library the book was everything went black then slowly words to and incantation began to float by. Olivia knew that this was her spell to transport herself to America. Once again everything went black and Olivia met the library floor with a soft thud.  _

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia woke with a slight headache realizing that somewhere during her vision she had fallen to the library floor. She lay there for a few more seconds before getting up knowing that she would still be a little dizzy. When she finally got up she searched her brain for the information and found it with little struggle. She reviewed the information twice before standing up and whispering the incantation under her breath for fear that someone might hear her. Seconds later an exact clone of Olivia appeared in the seat Olivia had been sitting in earlier. 

            "_This is going to be easier then I thought."_ Olivia thought happily as a wicked smile spread across her face. _"I should make sure this clone works before I go."_

            "Hello."

            "Hello" The clone Olivia responded

            "What's your name?"

            "Olivia Stanton"

            "What house are you in?"

            "Gryffindor…Why?"

            "I was just wondering."

            "Is this some sort of game or something?...can't you see I'm trying to study?"

            "Sorry…I'll just go then." 

            Olivia walked away from her temporary clone with a grin the size of the quarter moon upon her face. _"This should go extremely well."_ Olivia thought in satisfaction.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Professor Dumbledore sat up in his office staring at what looked like a very old piece of parchment with a mischievous smile playing across his graying lips. 

            "So I see you've found your way out Ms. Stanton." He chuckled to himself before mumbling something and putting the parchment safely away in his desk. 

            "It's one of the better ways I must say though." He added as an afterthought before disappearing from his office. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Louise Mayberry sat in her room looking at pictures of her and her best friend Lee Mulberry. Lee had gone to London on a student exchange program over the summer and when that was over she stayed with Louise's family over there until the school year started. Lee had left Louise's family and attended an English Boarding school in Northern England although she did not know exactly where. Of course everyone had been shocked when they found out that Lee would not be coming back, she had written Louise a letter letting her know that she was ok but she wasn't ever sure if she was going to come home for Christmas. 

            Today happened to be Lee's 16th birthday and Louise missed her terribly. Lee was Louise's best friend and practically her twin sister, in fact ever since they met that had referred to each other as twins.

            Just then the doorbell rang throughout the quite house. 

            "Who could be here? And this early in the morning?" Louise asked herself as she headed to the front door. It was only a little after nine on a Saturday morning. 

            "Hello how can I…" Louise stopped her usual ramble as a gasp escaped her lips. 

            "Good morning Louise."

            "L-Lee…is…is that you?" Louise stuttered out. 

            "Yea sis…it's me…I'm home."

            Before either one could say anything else Louise gathered Lee into a bone crushing hug. Lee was just as excited as Louise and hugged her right back. 

            "I've missed you so much!" Louise exclaimed. "You don't know how boring life is without you."

            "I could say the same about you. I mean I have great friends at my new school but they're nothing compared to you."

            "So why didn't you call to let me know that you were coming home I would have thrown together a welcome home party?"

            "I was afraid of that…anyway it was kind of last minute…and I need to leave again in a few hours." Lee responded a little downcast. 

            "What? Why?" Louise demanded.

            "Well Lou you know I gotta go back for school…the years not up yet."  
            "Why do you have to go to school so far away? Can't you go to a boarding school a little closer to home?"

            "I could but it wouldn't be the same…plus my school needs me."

            "Why?"

            "They…they just do."

            Lee desperately wanted to let her best friend know everything that was going on with her life and all about Hogwarts but she knew that if she told Louise too much Dumbledore might find out, somehow.

            Louise soon moved onto other topics and the girls re-bonded with what little time they had. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall eating lunch when Professor Fireoza walked up to them. 

            "I'd like to see you three in my office when you're done." Professor Fireoza requested. 

            'Sure." Harry responded for the group

            "Wonder what she wants?" Ron questioned after the professor had sat down at the head table.

            "I dunno but I hope we're not in trouble." Hermione responded 

            "I somehow don't think this has anything with us being in trouble." Harry remarked.

            "Hey have either of you seen Olivia?" Ron questioned.

            "No I haven't seen her since our lesson last night." Hermione remarked 

            "I thought I saw her in the library earlier but I wasn't sure…she looked like she was asleep." Harry offered. 

            "I wonder where she went off to?" Ron voiced "She usually never misses a meal unless she has to." 

            "We'll worry about her later. Right now I think we'd better get to professor Fireoza's office." Hermione advised.

            The trio wandered through the hallway's towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they knew Professor Fireoza's office would be near. It took them a few minutes but the soon found the door that lead to both Professor Fireoza's and Professor Lupin's private rooms.  Hermione knocked lightly on the professor's door announcing their arrival. 

            "Good I'm glad you three found your way in here." Professor Fireoza greeted. "Please won't you come in?" 

            Harry and Ron followed Hermione into Professor Fireoza's flat and sat around her cozy living room. 

            "I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here today?" Professor Fireoza began.

            "Well the thought had crossed our minds professor." Harry replied 

            "I've called you here to let you know that today is Olivia's 16th birthday. I'm letting you know because she refused to tell anyone, she thought that it would be like asking for attention and she didn't want it to look like that."

            "We would never think of her like that." Ron protested.

            "I know it and she knows it but she still wasn't sure. Anyway I was thinking that the three of you could plan a little surprise party for her for tonight." Professor Fireoza suggested.

            "But how will we keep her away from the three of us?" Hermione asked knowing that Olivia was one of them going wherever they went.

            "Well if you hadn't noticed Olivia's distanced herself from everyone today because she feel a little alone with no one here knowing it's her birthday and all her friends back home and not being able to see them.            She's been in the library all day doing homework and researching some other things. I don't think it will be hard to plan all this while she sits in the library studying."

            "Sure Professor we'll do it. It won't take us that long either…at least not after we've told everyone that it's her birthday." Harry answered sounding excited at planning a surprise party for Olivia. 

            "Oh good…I'm so glad you guys are willing to help out. I'm sure that this will make Olivia feel better especially after all she's been going through." Professor Fireoza gushed. 

            The trio smiled proudly and left the Professor's private quarters in high spirits. Every Gryffindor that knew Olivia that they passed on the way to their way to the common room was alerted of the surprise party.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Lee was so busy talking to Louise that she quickly lost track of time. When the clock in Louise's living room struck four. 

            "Please tell me that, that clock is wrong?" Lee half pleaded.

            "It shouldn't be we just got it fixed why?"

            "Oh shit…that makes it…well way later then I wanted it to be in England." Lee mumbled to herself.

            "Why do you care what time it is in England." Louise asked surprising Lee since she didn't think that anyone could hear what she had said. She quickly brushed the shock aside though and focused on her more pressing problem…getting back without getting in trouble. 

            "I told you Louise that I needed to go back in a few hours." Lee answered

            "I thought that you were just pulling my leg." Louise defended 

            "I'm sorry Lou but I've gotta go I've overstayed my welcome already…but don't worry I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you sooner then you think."

            With that Lee quickly preformed a memory charm while transporting herself both back in time some and back to Hogwarts. 

            It took Olivia a few seconds to realize that she was standing in the Hogwarts library right where she had been before she left. She looked at her clone and realized that it had done all of her homework and even done a little research on the transportation spell she had used. As soon as the clone noticed her it faded out of sight leaving only one Olivia Stanton in the library. _"I've gotta use clones more often."_ Olivia thought to herself. 

            Olivia looked at the clock and realized that dinner would be served in about a half hour and seeing as all her work was done she packed all her things up. She then headed up to Dumbledore's office to check in with him and to show him that she had been there the whole time. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Very impressive Ms. Stanton…I'm glad to see that you put you time towards furthering your knowledge instead of partying. Although I am sorry that you had to spend you birthday in a library."

            "It's ok Professor…I'll be sure to throw a big party next year when everyone knows." Olivia quipped.

            "I'm sure you will…Now I suggest that we head down to the Great Hall or else we might miss out on a delicious meal."

            "Olivia! Where've you been all day?" Ron exclaimed as Olivia sat down at the Gryffindor table with them. 

            "I needed to get a few things done and they took longer then I expected. Sorry" Olivia quickly responded before digging into the food, she hadn't eaten since that morning. 

            The rest of the meal went by in almost a comatose silence. Everyone was either to buys reminding themselves not to say anything or to busy eating to say much. As soon as Dumbledore announced the end of dinner most of the Gryffindor table quickly headed towards their dorms, or at least that's what Olivia thought. The four of them took their time getting to Gryffindor tower, even stopping by the library for Hermione to return a book she no longer needed. When they finally got to the portrait of the fat lady Ron and Hermione rushed in while Harry waited for the distraction to arrive.

            "Olivia! Wait up a sec.?" A voice called.

            "I'll meet you inside." Harry announced before ducking through the portrait hole. 

            "Yes?" Olivia called to the approaching voice.

            "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with my potions since you're so good in it." The voice asked. Olivia looked harder and found the voice to be Justin Finch-Fetchly of Huffelpuff. Olivia had become friends with him while they studied together in the library over the last few months. 

            "Sure Justin when did you want to meet up?"

            "I was thinking Monday during our free time before lunch?"

            "Sure"

"Alright thanks I would've asked you earlier but you looked really busy. Well thanks I'd better get back before Filch or Snape find me. See you Monday!" Justin called as he headed towards the Huffelpuff common room.  

Once Justin was out of sight Olivia turned around and headed into the Common room. 

            "SURPRISE!"

            Olivia shrieked as she was assaulted by the _'surprise' that was yelled as she walked through the portrait hole. Olivia looked around the common room in awe to see that it was decorated with confetti that kept magically falling and streamers all over the place with a huge _'Happy 16th Birthday Olivia'_ sign hanging off the balcony that overlooked the common room. As she slowly took it all in tears of happiness sprung to Olivia's eyes. She never expected anyone to know about her birthday let alone throw her a surprise party.  _

            After Olivia got over her initial shock of it she began to jokingly yell at them all for almost giving her a heart attack. After that the party got into full swing and everyone was enjoying the sweets the seventh years had gone to Hogsmead to get and the prank stuff the Fred and George supplied.

            The party lasted well into the next morning and would have gone on longer had it not been for Professor's McGonagall, Lupin, Fireoza, and Dumbledore who finally settled the excited house down around 2 A.M. Olivia went to bed that night thinking that this had been the best birthday she'd had even if she hadn't gotten any presents at least she knew she had friends. The only thing that nagged at Olivia's mind was what Professor Lupin had said to her before he left the common room. _'Happy Birthday Olivia. I just want you to know I'm proud of you and I hope to see more of your birthday's in the future.'_  She wasn't really sure what he meant by that statement, but she hoped to soon find out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK I know it's a bit of a cliffy but at least its three page's longer then the last chapter (well on word its three pages longer). Anyway it's a bit of a sappy chapter I know but its kind of another one of the transition chapters. I'm gonna try really hard to get another chapter out as soon as possible but I'm not sure how soon I can get one up because of all this snow my internet's been knocked out a few times already so bear with me. Anyway….ENJOY!

Oh and would you be so kind as to REVIEW?????

~Autumn 


	17. Wolf Bonding Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Wolf bonding

            The following week passed by with Olivia hardly noticing a thing because she was still in such high spirits. She had all but forgotten the phrase that was bothering her at the end of her birthday; in fact she even forgot that Professor Lupin had said anything to her. The fact that today was Friday which made tomorrow Saturday and Halloween didn't dampen her spirits any.  In fact the whole school was excited for Halloween to just get there, well everyone except Professor Lupin that is. The following day happened to be a full moon as well as Halloween and not only was he afraid for himself but for Olivia as well.

            Because Remus was a werewolf Olivia was a half wolf, but he wasn't sure if she would change or not. Dumbledore had explained that she had never changed before because she was away from a magical area and therefore **all** of her magic was hidden. But now that she was in a magical area her magic was slowly but surly showing its self. Remus had decided to watch his daughter carefully especially now that the full moon was the following day. They all thought that if she changed she would change this full moon because of Dumbledore's discovery of her sharpened senses. But all they could really do was wait and watch.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia entered the great hall full of spirit Friday morning followed by three less exited students by the names of Harry, Hermione and Ron. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to stock up on their energy for the day. As Olivia looked over the food that was on the table she found herself drawn to the sausages, so she helped herself to about half a platter of them. 

            "A little hungry there?" Harry joked.

            "Have you seen your plate lately…or better yet Ron's?" Olivia retorted. "This is actually small compared to what I normally eat."

            "I know but still you took half a platter of sausages."

            "I dunno I always have pancakes or French toast and I really feel like eating sausage."

            "Alright I was only kidding with you." Harry surrendered holding his hands in the air. Olivia just simply smiled back at him. 

            A ragged and starved Remus Lupin made his way into his seat at the head table with his ever present dog snuffles at his heels. Remus fed Snuffles a plate of bacon, sausage, and French toast, while he got himself a plate of sausage and bacon. As Remus ate he surveyed all the students and stopped when he came across the foursome he was looking for at the Gryffindor table. He smiled a sad smile as he realized that Olivia was eating a plate of sausage like him instead of her normal French toast or pancakes. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The rest of Friday went by without much event but Saturday left much to be desired. Olivia woke up with a slight headache and a ravenous appetite. She downed more sausages and bacon then she ever thought she would in her life and she was still slightly hungry when the left the great hall.  

            By lunchtime Olivia's headache had developed into a migraine and even though she had goon to Madame Pomfrey she still didn't feel any better. Olivia had also become a little moody and luck for her the boy's noticed and began to tease her for it.

            "Aww poor Olivia…are you PMSing?" Ron asked innocently.

            "NO!" Olivia barked "that was two weeks ago…and besides I won't be PMSing anytime soon."

            "Why?" Hermione asked interested 

            "I found an, oh so lovely spell in one of the spell books I was browsing through…it's a very helpful book…I'll show it to you later." Olivia responded

            "So then what's got you in a bad mood?" Harry asked with genuine concern for his friend in his voice.

            "I don't know…I was fine earlier but all the sudden I feel like shit." 

            "Well did you over eat at breakfast?" Hermione offered

            "No…I-I was still hungry afterwards." Olivia sheepishly replied she usually never ate that much. 

            "You were STILL hungry?" Ron asked amazed.

            "Maybe it's because you ate only meat." Harry suggested

            "I don't think that's it…" Olivia began but was interrupted when Hermione gasped.

            "What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron questioned. 

            "I've just thought of something…it's a full moon tonight." Hermione stated.

            "So 'Mione that only Professor Lupin." Ron pointed out.

            "Yea but she's acting like he does when it's the day of the full moon. Do you remember when he used to get really moody yet tired sometimes during class and the next few days he'd be out?...Well that's because it was the day of a full moon. We have to talk to Dumbledore he might know what's going on." 

            "So you're saying that Olivia might be a werewolf?" Harry asked a little unsure 

            "Well I'm not sure but it's a hunch." Hermione replied

            "Well if I am then how come I've never felt like this on a full moon before?" Olivia challenged. 

            "I-I …I don't know…let's just go see Dumbledore."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Good Afternoon Mr. Weasley, Potter and Ms. Granger, Stanton. To what do I own this much unexpected visit?" Dumbledore greeted as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Olivia entered his office.   

            "We're worried about Olivia." Harry stated. 

            "What causes you to worry about Ms. Stanton?"  
            "She's acting like Professor Lupin." Ron answered

            "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." Dumbledore replied.

            "They think I'm a werewolf because I'm dizzy, I have a migraine and because I ate only sausages and bacon this morning for breakfast." Olivia supplied getting the hint that subtleness wasn't working.

            "A lot of bacon and sausage." Harry added

            "I see…and why do you say she's acting Like Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore asked causing the students to figure it out by themselves. 

            "Because it's a full moon tonight and she's been like this all day and Professor Lupin acts this way when it's the day of a full moon." Hermione supplied sounding like her normal textbook self. 

            "I have a question." Olivia voiced.

            "Yes Ms. Stanton?"

            "How can I be a werewolf if I've never felt these symptoms on a full moon before in my life…and I haven't been bitten by a werewolf."

            "Good question Ms. Stanton but I believe in order to answer that question you'll need a lot more answered as well and I'm afraid that I neither have the knowledge nor the permission to answer all of your questions but you may ask Professor Lupin about that tomorrow once he has had time to rest." Dumbledore answered truthfully.

            "Thank you Professor." Olivia replied knowing that the conversation was over and leading the other three out of the office behind her. 

            The four Gryffindor's walked silently to their common room taking in all that they weren't directly given. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus Lupin entered Professor Dumbledore's office a little worried with Snuffles right behind him.  

            "I came as soon as I got your owl Headmaster." Remus announced as he took a seat in front of the professor. Sirius changed back into his human form and sat down next to Remus. 

            "I'm worried about Olivia."

            "What's wrong with her?" Remus questioned

            "She has the same symptoms as you Remus …although I am not sure if she will change, the symptoms may be all she has."

            "I noticed that she had, had some but I did not notice all." Remus supplied

            "Sirius do you think you could calm a first time wolf if needed?" Dumbledore asked looking at the other man.

            "Yes…I do believe that I could handle it why?" Sirius retorted 

            "I'm going to ask you to keep an eye on Olivia for the remainder of the evening…IF she does happen to change I will need you to clam her and lead her out of the castle and down to the Shrieking shack with Remus." Dumbledore instructed 

            "But what if they attack each other…I don't think I can take on both of them." Sirius asked concerned for them all.

            "Even in wolf form I will recognize her as my own cub and will do nothing to hurt her…She'll be safe with me. Besides I'm taking the wolfsbane potion again." Remus replied with a sad smile playing across his lips. He had really hoped that his girls wouldn't get his curse.   

            "Will we run the risk of her attacking you though?" Dumbledore voiced.

            "I do not believe so she'll be too scared to really do me any harm and snuffles here should be able to keep her pretty calm if she did try anything."

            "So it is settled then. Sirius you will follow Olivia around and keep her safe…Yes Remus what would you like to ask?"

            "If one …has …it…do they…**both have it?" **

            "I do not know but I'm sure it will all be answered in time." Dumbledore answered in all truthfulness. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *                      

            For the rest of the day Remus Lupin walked around wondering about his daughters and whether they had the same monthly curse as he had or not. He was at a loss for what to do, he still had a few hours to kill but Sirius had immediately gone to follow Olivia around. Remus didn't mind really that Sirius left to go watch Olivia; he was just a little lonely now. After walking aimlessly around the castle for a bit he decided to head back to his quarters and read over some of the essays that he had to grade. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            As the night slowly wore on Olivia began to progressively feel worse and worse. She began to think she was hallucinating when she noticed a big shaggy black dog following her everywhere but was relieved when Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw the dog as well. Before the Halloween feast the trio made Olivia lay down and take a nap which they deemed would make her feel better. After much fighting Olivia finally slipped into a fitful sleep.  

            "Olivia…Olivia?" Harry said trying to wake Olivia up without scaring her half to death. He shook her a few times and that seemed to work as she began to stir. Snuffles, who was at the foot of Olivia's bed, saw that Harry had not succeeded in waking Olivia up so he took it into his own hands.

            "I'm up! I'm up!" Olivia exclaimed sitting straight up after snuffle's bark had echoed throughout her silent room. 

            "It's time to go to the fest Olivia…are you feeling better?" Harry asked

            "Yea…thanks, I actually do feel better."

            "Good…I'll wait outside with snuffles while you get ready." 

            "Ok…thanks Harry." With that Olivia stood up and pulled Harry into a thankful and friendly hug. 

            Once Olivia was ready the four and Snuffles headed down to the great hall for the Halloween feast. The hall was decorated with its usual floating bats and gigantic pumpkins and the smell of cinnamon filled the air. Olivia smiled despite the lurch her insides gave. She sat down at her normal spot and moderately filled her plate when the foods appeared. For although it felt like the inside of her body was being rearranged she was still a little hungry.

            Snuffles sat right behind Olivia watching both her moves and what she ate carefully. He noticed that she was now reaching for anything but meat, which he thought was odd. Then just as Olivia was turning around to offer snuffles some food her body lurched and she crumpled under the pain. Snuffles leapt up and caught her as she fell to the floor fainting from the pain.   

            Fearing that she was going to change Snuffles headed out of the great hall with Olivia on his back. He headed straight for the shrieking shack hoping that Remus hadn't lost himself completely to the wolf so that he could still converse with him. 

            _"Rem…you still there?"_ Sirius asked telepathically 

            _"Yea Si…I'm here but not for long…what's wrong with her?"_

            _"I think she's changing…she's been getting worse all day and she just fainted in the hall…from pain I think…I'm bringing her to you now."_

            _"NO!...don't Sirius…it's not safe"_

            _"But Rem I thought you said that you wouldn't attack your own cub?"_

            _"But she hasn't changed and she won't"_

            _"Why not?"_

            _"Because she's not…just get her to Poppy…"_

            With that Remus left and the wolf dubbed Moony took his place. Sirius quickly changed his paths and carried the teenage girl up to the hospital wing. 

            "My dear what's all this about?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she saw a black dog trot in with a student on its back. 

            Sirius carefully changed into his human form making sure to still hold onto Olivia. 

            "Sirius?!"

            "It's alright Madam Pomfrey…I'm innocent remember."

            "I know but still you gave me a fright…what happened to her?"

            "She's a half wolf and we weren't sure whether she would change or not so I've kept a close eye on her all day because I can control her in my dog form. She fainted from pain at the feast and I though she would change so I started to bring her to the shack but Remus told me that she wouldn't and that I should bring her to you." Sirius explained all in one breathe. 

            "Lay her down I'll need to give her modified wolfsbane to take away the pain but other then that she should be fine."

            Sirius sighted in relief to hear that Olivia would be alright and watched as Madame Pomfrey busied herself getting the potion for Olivia.  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia awoke with a headache again but this time it was a slowly dieing one instead of the growing one she had yesterday. She slowly opened her eyes so as to not to disturb her head and when she did she was not greeted with the familiar red she saw every morning she woke up. She saw instead a pure white ceiling, now that she thought about it she never remembered even leaving the great hall let alone getting back to the tower. Olivia wanted to know where she was but it hurt too much to move her head so she opted for speech instead. 

            "Where am I?"

            "Hospital wing." A groggy male voice to her right responded. 

            Olivia didn't know why but the voice sounded strangely familiar. She really wanted to see who else was here with her but she really wanted to know why she was there.  

            "Do you know why I'm in here?" Olivia asked her mysterious neighbor

            "For the same reason I am" The voice responded 

            "Who are you?"

            "Remus Lupin…at least that's who I think I am."

            "Professor Lupin…what's going on? Why don't you know who you are?"

            "Calm down Olivia…you're hurting my head."

            "Sorry Professor"

            "Nah its ok…it doesn't really hurt right now but I was trying to save you from hurting your own head too much."

            "How did you know my head hurt?"

            "Everyone's head hurts after the wake up from taking wolfsbane, whether it's watered down or not."

            "What?"

            "Olivia you know that I'm a werewolf…right?"

            "Yes…but what does that have to do with me?"

            "You are a half wolf…you don't change like I do but you feel the affects of it before hand, then when it's actually time to change all you feel is immense pain. Madame Pomfrey gave you wolfsbane to ease your pain. I take it to make my transition less painful and to make my wolf form tamer."

            "Oh…but Professor…"

            "Please call me Remus…at least when we're not in class."

            "O-ok…but Remus how did you know that I was a half wolf?"

            "Because Olivia…I'm your father…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            YES I am EVIL….it's a cliffy but fear not oh faithful readers another chapter will be posted in another few hours since I have tomorrow off as well. So how will Olivia react to finding out that Remus Lupin is her father???????????? I dunno but you gotta keep reading to see. So now once again I'm getting to the good part (or at least what I consider good.) Anyway I need to give a shout out to **J.London** for helping me a little with this chapter even though she really didn't know what she was helping me with. Anyway it's late and I'm tired so……ENJOY!

Please….REVIEW! (P.S.- Suggestions are helpful too!)

            ~Autumn 


	18. Family Affair Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Family Affair 

            "You're WHAT?!" Olivia screeched 

            "Ms. Lupin, please keep it down…you need your rest." Madame Pomfrey scolded as she made her way over to check up on the only two patients she had in the hospital.

            "What did you call me?"

            "Ms. Lupin…is that not your name?"

            "No my name…to all of you is Olivia Stanton, to muggles…I'm Lee Mulberry." Olivia stated firmly.

            "And by birth you are Evelyn Ivy Lupin." Remus added to Olivia's list of names. 

            "No…I believe that you're mistaken Professor…My birth certificate clearly states that my name is Lee Anne Mulberry. I'm a muggle and I grew up in America. My best friends name is Louise Marie Mayberry, and… none of this is real." 

            "Eve you need to calm down…Please I need to talk to you and explain everything." Remus begged Olivia. 

            "Don't call me that my name here is Olivia…not Eve!"

              Olivia was tired and didn't really want to be in the hospital wing anymore with this nut of a teacher. As soon as Madame Pomfrey left Olivia jumped out of bed and ran out of the Hospital wing to the Gryffindor common room. 

            "Well that didn't go well at all." Remus remarked to the still air of the hospital wing.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia hoped that she could quietly enter the common room and sneak up to her dorm room, but she realized that wasn't going to happen when she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in the common room. 

            "Olivia!" Harry yelled in excitement when he saw her. 

            "Morning Harry." Olivia grudgingly replied. 

            "What's wrong?" 

            "I don't feel to well I really need to get back to bed."

            "If you don't feel well then how come Madame Pomfrey let you out of the Hospital wing?" Hermione questioned

            "She didn't…I snuck out…I needed to."

            "Why'd you need to sneak out?" Ron asked very interested. 

            "I needed to get away from Professor Lupin…I think he's lost it." Olivia bluntly responded

            "What's wrong with him?" Harry asked concerned 

            "He was just going on about crazy things and it was driving me nuts…I'll explain later but right now I need sleep." 

            With that Olivia left the trio to their thoughts and went to her room for some much needed sleep. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia woke a few hours later to her black owl, Midnight, lightly nibbling at her ear. _"Blasted owl…I was having a good dream as well."_ Olivia thought to herself as she rolled over to get out of bed.

            "So Midnight what was so important that you had to wake me?" Olivia asked the birds. Midnight hooted while showing off the letter tied to her leg along with the three other owls in the room. Olivia noticed that Hedwig was there among the owls and looked slightly annoyed at having to wait to deliver her message. _"I wonder why Harry sent Hedwig…he's only right above me?"_  

            Olivia went over to the two school owls and took the letters off them first, figuring that other people would need to use them. She looked at the letters and realized that they were in the same green loopy handwriting. She took them to her desk and sat down to read them. 

Dear Ms. Stanton,

            I have heard news of your events from last night and I am sorry to hear of your misfortune, however keep in mind that it could always be worse. I do hope you the best of recovery and I'll be sure to visit you later when you are awake.

                        Best Wishes,

                        Albus Dumbledore 

            Olivia smiled at the Professors kindness and went onto the other letter in the same handwriting. 

Ms. Stanton, 

            I have just gotten word from Madame Pomfrey that you left the hospital wing without her knowing. I must say that's quite an accomplishment. However I must warn you not to do it ever again for fear of never being treated by her again if nothing else. Since I can no longer visit you in the hospital wing I would appreciate it if you would pay me a visit when you are feeling better, there are a few things that I need to discuss with you.

                        Your entertained headmaster,

                        Albus Dumbledore 

            Olivia chuckled a little as she pictured the scene Madame Pomfrey must have made when she found that Olivia was no longer there. But her mood darkened as she thought of what Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about; she hoped that she wasn't going to get into trouble. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she reached for the letter that Hedwig had delivered to her. 

Olivia, 

            I know what I told you was a shock but you need to hear me out. There's a reason for everything and you need to know the reasons. I would've told you all of this sooner but…well that will come later. Please meet me in my office at six this evening. 

                        Professor Remus Lupin

            Olivia looked at the letter with a bit of disgust upon her face but pushed it away as she took the letter from Midnight and began to read it. 

Lee,

          Why'd you leave so suddenly last week? I was going to throw a party for you before you left but you just disappeared. I couldn't remember what I had done all day for about ten minutes but then I was able to remember everything. I tried calling you but you never answer your cell phone anymore. Anyway I'm glad you at least decided to visit me for a little bit on your birthday, but I never got to give you your present. I was going to send you the present but then I realized that I don't have and address. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter then, well there's a black owl here, she's as black as a midnight sky. Anyway I have this funny feeling that this owl knows where you are, so I'm gonna send you this letter like they send letters in **_Harry Potter_**…by owl. I hope you don't freak out when you get this. Anyway write me back as soon as you get this so I'll know if it works or not. Hopefully I'll talk to you soon. 

                             Your Best Friend, 

                             Louise

            Olivia smiled at having received a letter from Louise but she was also a little worried. This was the second time that Louise was thinking in a way that she wasn't supposed to. The ministry of Magic had preformed the memory remodification spell for muggles not to think this way. _"Oh well I'll just ask Dumbledore when I see him later."_ Olivia thought.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus Lupin walked tiredly into his private quarters only to be met with an anxious and exited looking black shaggy dog. 

            " 'lo Sirius." Remus greeted as he sank down into one of his red comfy armchairs. 

            "Are you ok?" Sirius asked 

            "I'm fine…tired, but fine."

            "How's she?"

            "Physically…she's fine, but mentally…I couldn't tell you."

            "What do you mean?" 

            "When she woke up she started to ask questions and I answered them. Then she asked how I knew so much about her and her condition so I bluntly told her 'I'm your father'."

            "How'd she take it?"

            "Not to well…she started to deny the existence of everything but the muggle world."

            "Do take it too hard Rem…anyone would have acted in denial after hearing news like that." Sirius reassured his friend 

            "It still hurts though Sirius…I mean I didn't want to tell her like that but I wasn't exactly up to par yet and she asked so I answered."

            "I'm sure she'll be fine after she gets over the initial shock of everything."

            "And to think I have to do this twice, because my girls had to come separate and not together." Remus bitterly remarked.

            "Rem…" Sirius began.

            "I know Sirius…I know I just wish it could have been different that's all."

            "Anyway you need to tell me how you knew she wasn't going to change last night?" 

            "I knew it from experience really. When you change for the first few times you do it quickly. Your body feels that the sooner it changes the sooner the pain will end. As more time passes your body learns that the pain doesn't really go away after you change, so it tries to delay the change as much as possible. Since it was Eve's first time I knew that if she wasn't a wolf already then she wasn't going to become one. I guess that's one thing I can be happy about, at least I know one of them isn't cursed fully with what I have."  

            "Well I'm glad I decided to talk to you before I just brought her to you." Sirius stated 

            "So am I Sirius."

            "So…what are you going to do about telling her…everything?"

            "I sent her an owl asking her to meet me here at six tonight…I need to tell her as soon as possible…even if she does hate me for it."

"I'm sure she won't hate you Rem…angry maybe but I think she'll get over that in time."

"Sirius?"  
            "Yea Rem?"

"I wanted to ask you to be here tonight when I tell her so that I can back it up with something." Remus stated.

"Sure I'll be here for you Rem…do you want me to ask Megan to come as well?"

"Yea that might be helpful incase she has questions I can't answer."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia had realized that she was starving and had woken up in time for lunch so she headed down to the great hall. She gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see Professor Lupin there, she was afraid that he might try to talk her into talking to him tonight if he was. She had decided that she would eat some lunch and then head to Professor Dumbledore's office to talk to him.   

            She quickly ate avoiding as much conversation as possible on the way and soon found herself bounding up the steps to Dumbledore's office. 

            "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore…" Olivia warned as she entered the professor's office. 

            "Ah…Ms. Stanton I'm glad to see that you are feeling well. So tell me what brings you to my office?"

            "Well…you owled me asking me to come so that you could talk to me." 

            "Oh right… have a seat I have a few things I wanted to discuss with you."

            "Yes sir." 

            "As you have discovered you are a half wolf, meaning that one of your parents is a full werewolf. Now with being a half wolf you will experience all of the effects of the change before and after but you will never change. Therefore I will require you to take the wolfsbane potion Madame Pomfrey gave you last night every full moon so that you may not feel the pain of the effects. Is that alright with you?"

            "Will it knock me out like it did last night every time?"

            "No, what you were given last night was not 'watered down' enough for you so it knocked you out."

            "Ok…I'll take it then."

            "Also it is common for half wolfs to be able to change into wolf form whenever they feel like it, like an animagi, but they feel no pain with the change. Have you tampered with animagi transfiguration yet?"

            "I've read about it but no I have not attempted it yet. Why?" 

            "Changing may also help get rid of the pain, but we'll deal with that later."

            "Ok"

            "Next your escape from the hospital wing…"

            Olivia gulped visibly afraid of what the headmaster might say or how he might punish her for escaping. 

            "Y-Yes?"

            "I first of all need to congratulate you on your escape…not even the famous marauders could escape her that easily on their first try. However Madame Pomfrey does not feel the same. I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to apologize for worrying her after you left."

"Yes sir…I'll do that as soon as I'm done here." 

"Good…now what I really wanted to talk to you about was why you left the hospital wing."

            "I-I was talking to Professor Lupin who was also in there and he started to talk about things and it got annoying. So I left." Olivia simply replied

            "What exactly was he saying to you?"

            "He…he said that he was my father and that my name was really Evelyn Ivy Lupin. I thought, and still do think, that he lost it. Wouldn't my parents have said anything to me buy no if I were adopted?" Olivia questioned.

            "Ah…but maybe you need to hear the whole story before you react to it's shocking parts. The whole story may give you more answers then you think to questions you may not have even asked yourself yet." 

            "So you think I should meet with Professor Lupin tonight and hear him out?" 

            "Yes I believe you should…after you hear the whole story then you can react to him however you feel, but not before hand." 

            "Yes Professor…"

            "Good…well then if that's all…"

            "Actually headmaster I wanted to show you something and ask you about it."

            "Go right ahead Ms. Stanton."

            "Well this is a letter from my friend Louise back I American and I wanted to know that if the memory remodification was done on America too then how come she thinks that this world is real?" Olivia questioned as she showed the headmaster the section of her letter that expressed her point.

            "That I am not sure of Ms. Stanton but I will look into it for you, if you wish?" Dumbledore offered as worry lines creased his aging face.

            "Yes sir I would like that very much…Thank you." 

            "Thank you for alerting me of this…well you'd better get going…I don't wish to tie up your free time more then I already have."

            Olivia smiled at the headmaster and made her way out of his office and back to the common room to face the trio that she had avoided earlier that day.   

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus Lupin nervously paced back and forth in front of his living room fireplace as he waited to see if Olivia showed up. Sirius Black, Megan Fireoza and Albus Dumbledore all sat on his couch awaiting the impending confession, ready to back it with facts.   

            "Rem you really need to calm down." Sirius relayed concerned for his friends well being.

            "Sirius I'm scared out of my mind at what she might think or say about me so I really can't calm down…It's already 6:10…I don't think she's coming." Remus replied 

            The others in the room were about to protest when a soft knock on the door did it for them. Remus paled considerably with that one knock and it took a while for him to calm down before he approached the door. Meanwhile Olivia stood outside the door hoping to god that she had found the right alcove of teacher rooms. She had knocked on the only other door that connect to what looked like a common room but no one had answered so she assumed that this was the right door. _"It sure is taking him an awful long time to answer the door."_ Olivia thought as she nervously waited. Just as she was about to leave the area the door was pulled open to reveal a very pale looking Remus Lupin. 

            "I'm glad you've decided to come." Remus greeted relaxing a little to see the anxiety in his daughter's eyes. 

            "I wasn't going to…but I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." Olivia truthfully responded. 

            "Why don't you come in?" 

            Remus led Olivia into his living room where she was shocked to see three other people sitting. 

            "They're here to help with the reveling of everything." Remus explained seeing the confused look upon her face. 

            Olivia took a seat in one of the red chairs and Remus sat across from her. They stared at each other at first for a few minutes before anything was said. It was almost as if they were searching for things to point out that would end this whole situation by declaring that they weren't related. 

            "I guess I should start at the beginning." Remus said more to the air then anyone in particular.

            "Yea I guess that would be the best spot." Olivia responded. 

            "Very well then…after graduating from Hogwarts with the rest of my year I went on to train to become an auror to help in the fight against Voldemort. Two years after graduating I married my girlfriend of four years Marie Sullivan. About six months later as I was about to become an auror the ministry found out that I was a werewolf and I was dismissed from my training."

            "I remember that year it was hard for you guys." Sirius commented being sucked into the world of memories. 

            "Three months later, October 24th, Marie and I had twin girls. We named them Evelyn Ivy Lupin and Elizabeth Rose Lupin. They had Marie's nose, my smile, and a mix of our hair and eyes. Even though I was out of a job I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life, but it soon came to an end. It was the full moon six months after the girls had been born that I began to lose it all. I came back from my romp in the empty wood the following morning to find Marie a sobbing mess in the kitchen…she kept stuttering something about the girls. I ran to their room only to find them missing, I knew it wasn't a death eater attack other wise the house would have been destroyed and Marie would have been dead." 

            Remus paused here to regain control of his emotions. Reliving this story in any way shape or form made him sad but he had to stay calm, he could break down later. 

            "For six months I had no clue what had happened to my girls all I could get out of Marie was that they were gone. That August James and Lily had, had Harry but even that depressed me. October was a really hard month for us, because they would have been one. That Halloween I had to leave to transform, I didn't want to leave, Marie was a mess, but I had to. I now wish that I had left someone with her.  I came back the following morning to a letter, only a letter, Marie had killed herself while I was out. In the letter she explained everything. She had known when she was pregnant that she was going to have to give them up, although she never explained why, she just knew that she had to, and it had to be done before they were a year old. She had waited as long as she dared and then while I was out she traveled to America and left each one in the care of a muggle family. A spell was cast over them so that they would show no magical ability and they would look completely different. She gave them to families that were to live on the opposite ends of the country. Then as we all know a year later James and Lily were killed while Sirius was thrown in Azkaban, in under two years I had lost everyone."

            Remus finished with a hiccup from holding back his tears that were begging to slide down his rugged face but he refused.

            "That's all I know of the story." 

            "I'll take over Rem." Professor Fireoza announced.

            "Thank you Meg."

            "Marie had told me all about her feeling when she was pregnant and I did research finding that it was a 99% possibility that her twins were the Order of Phoenix twins. I agreed to go to America and watch over them as best I could. It was hard for me to find you at first because she put that spell on you so you didn't react to any kind of magic and nor did you give any off. But after a while I found you, Lee. I had to redo the spell Marie had done when you were five because you were powerful enough to get around it. I kept an eye on you while I still looked for Elizabeth. I followed you everywhere and in many forms. When I was your history teach was my final assignment I had passed the job onto Katherine Figg."

            "So Elizabeth has been with me the whole time?" Olivia asked 

            "Well we're not sure." Megan responded

            "Well it is said that the older twin will be the leader and will be the first to show signs of magic while the second one is more reserved and will take longer to show who she really is."

            "So you don't know where or who she is?"

            "Sort of"

            "Would I know who she is?"

            "I doubt it you two were not to meet until you were needed." 

            "Oh…"

            Olivia sat in thought taking I everything she had just learned while Remus was studying her trying to see if she would accept him as her father or not.

            "Is that everything?" Olivia asked a little timidly "I mean everything to the story?"

            "Well there is on thing Rem forgot to state in his story." Sirius replied

            "What'd I forget?" Remus asked alarmed that he had missed something huge.

            "James was named the primary godfather of the twins and Lily was named their godmother. But in case anything had happened, and just to make me happy, Remus and Marie named me second godfather to the girls like they were named second godparents to Harry." Sirius declared. 

            "Oh that." Remus sighed in relief.

            "Ok…Professor Dumbledore do you have anything to add?" Olivia asked.

            "Only that you should never judge a book by it's cover, but you need to read it all the way through…process all of the information." Dumbledore advised. 

            "Ok then." 

            As Remus watched Eve calmly sit there not saying anything her realized that this type of reaction was worse then her being mad at him. He wanted her to say something to him…anything. But she just sat there looking unfazed by it all. This caused the tears to push harder against Remus' eyelids trying to break free. _"Please not now…anytime but now"_ Remus begged his subconscious. _" I don't need to break down I front of her if she's going to act indifferent to the whole situation"_

            Olivia had heard Remus' pleading in her own head and realized that she had been tapped into his mind the whole time. She surveyed the man and saw that this really was tearing him apart and that she really did resemble him. True it would take time for her to adjust to this whole thing but she couldn't live knowing that she had caused her father to be a nervous wreck. 

            Remus hadn't realized that his eyes had been closed until he felt himself being engulfed in unfamiliar arms. 

            _"I can't promise that everything will be great and dandy now but I can promise to try to and to help make it easier on you the next time you have to do this."_ Olivia telepathically said to Remus as she gave him a reassuring hug.   

            _"Thank you…it's more then I could have hoped for already." _Remus replied with a content smile tugging at his lips

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 YEA it's done!!!! Well the truth is reveled! I think this is my longest chapter to date (it's 8 word pages long!) Anyway only a little more drama and then were on to more mystery and adventure!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!

I do enjoy reading your reviews and comments so be sure to leave me some. 

Oh by the way **J.London** it's ok you didn't make it sound **THAT** corny!!!!!!!!!!!!

            ~Autumn 


	19. Anger Managment and True Friends Chapte...

Chapter 19 – Anger Management and True Friends

            Weeks passed and soon October faded into November and November into early December. Olivia spent time getting to know her father Remus Lupin as often as possible. In November the Gryffindor Quidditch team smothered the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, beating them 250 to 30. Olivia had noticed that Hermione had been trying to get closer and closer to Ron everyday and that Ron was slowly complying. Olivia still went by Olivia so as not to confuse the rest of the school. _"They will learn of all this in due time Eve."_ Dumbledore had assured. So Eve had not told anyone about what was discussed in Professor Lupin's living room, not even Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

            As professor McGonagall passed the paper for students staying for the Christmas break, Olivia was torn on whether she wanted to go home or not. She hadn't seen her family since July and she hadn't seen Louise since her birthday. As Olivia began to think about Louise she began to remember the letter that Louise had sent her and whether Dumbledore had found anything out with that letter Louise had sent her. When the sign up sheet got to Olivia however she already found her name on the list, and even though she had planned on staying this bothered her. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Dumbledore sat in his office looking intently at the letter that he held in his hand. He knew what the letter said by heart, he had read it often for the last month and a half but he could do nothing about it until now. He got up and walked over to his fireplace and threw a special type of powder into it. Then he sat back down behind his desk. Now all he had to do was wait for them to get there. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus Lupin was walking through the hallways when he ran into Megan Fireoza. 

            "Hello Megan." Remus greeted

            "Hello Remus…what are you roaming the halls for…not causing trouble are you?"

            "No actually I'm heading to the Headmasters office."

            "Really so am I"

            "What are you going for?"

            "I don't know …he just called me to his office." 

            "Weird…I was called as well"

            Remus and Megan continued to walk to the Headmasters office only now they walked in a pondering silence. When they entered the office they just sat silently in front of the headmaster waiting what he was going to say. 

            "Remus, Megan…good to see you both…I've called you both here to discuss Elizabeth." Professor Dumbledore announced.

            "What about her?" Remus asked a little worried. For although he hadn't really met his other daughter yet he still cared for her.

"I think I know where she is." Dumbledore stated. "I would really like to bring her back to Hogwarts to keep her safe, which is why I've called you both here."

"Where is she?" Megan asked finally speaking.

            "I believe that she is in the same area that Eve was in."

            "You mean…"

            "Yes Megan…I do believe that it is both who we are thinking of." Dumbledore interjected

            "But…wouldn't that mess everything up?"

            "No…I do not think that it will, we have Eve and Elizabeth, being the follower, will follow eve easily. It was only a prophecy after all…many things can alter what was said to happen." Dumbledore wisely answered.

            "So what are you going to do?' Remus voiced 

            "Well as long as it's alright with you I'm going to send Megan to America to gather her and bring her back here."

            "It's fine with me I can handle the rest of the lessons until break just fine and the next full moon is over the break." Remus answered.

            "I'm fine with it." Megan added.

            "Good…Megan why don't you go collect the few things you will need for this trip and Remus I still need to talk to you."

            Megan quickly exited the headmaster's office while Remus stayed where he was looking at the headmaster with confusion clearly written across his face. 

            "What did you want to talk to me about Dumbledore?" Remus asked once Megan was out of hearing range. 

            "How many times must I tell you to call me Albus?" 

            "Sorry…habit."

            "Anyway I need to alert you of a few things. First I know that the hat will want to place Elizabeth in Gryffindor but for safety I will have to place her in another house completely. Second she will be given a new name and you must not tell her that you are her father." Dumbledore instructed

            "But why Albus?"

            "The prophecy says that the twins should not meet until they are needed and if they do they could turn dark and destroy the world. We have to keep the balance. Just to be safe I will keep them as far apart as I possibly can but not so far that when the time comes that they need to work together will they hate each other."

            "But why can't I tell Elizabeth that I'm her father…I want to get to know her too."

            "You cannot tell her because if you do Eve will find out and I can't run the risk of them trying to find each other and ruining everything." 

            "I understand…was there anything else?" 

            "Yes I've added Eve's name to the list of students at Hogwarts over the Christmas break so that you two may spend Christmas together and to keep her from trying to go home and visit her family and friends.…Remus please understand I am only doing this in the best interest of everyone and as soon as it is safe to tell her I will alert you so that you may revel yourself to your second daughter."

            "Thank you headmaster…I realize it's for the best."

            But even though Remus knew that the situation was in the best interest for everyone didn't mean that he had to be ecstatic over it. He wanted to have his other daughter with him so that he could tell her and they could work on becoming the family that they once were. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who had written her name down on the list. She had been able to narrow it down to McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus, Megan, and Sirius. She had a funny feeling that it was Remus trying to make sure that she spend Christmas with him. When classes were done for the day Olivia retreated to her dorm room and blasted her music to help relax her and get rid of her annoyance. 

            "Where'd Olivia run off to?" Ron asked as he entered the common room to see Harry sitting alone. 

            "Up to her dorm…she looked kinda annoyed."

            "What's wrong?"

            "I don't know but I thought I would give her some time to relax before I went up to ask." Harry replied. 

            Just then Hermione and Ginny entered the Common room giggling at something that one of them had said most likely. 

            "What's so funny?" Harry asked curious. 

            "Oh…Hi Harry." Ginny greeted blushing slightly as she lowered her voice a bit. Harry saw Ron roll his eyes at his sister's behavior but that was all. 

            "We were laughing at something that is none of your business, Harry." Hermione answered once she had suppressed most of her giggles.

            Ginny and Hermione joined the boys on the two couches they were sitting on, Hermione sitting with Ron and Ginny sitting with Harry.

            Olivia had finished all her homework already and didn't really feel like just sitting in her room, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone either. She was a lot calmer then earlier and had decided to explore the castle some when Midnight tapped on her window. Olivia went to her window and let Midnight in taking the letter from her. Curious as to who was sending her a letter she quickly opened it to read it and just as quickly wished that she hadn't. 

_Dear Ms. Lupin/Stanton, _

_            I am writing to let you know a few things that I feel you need to know. As you've probably already noticed your name has been added to the list of students staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. I will confess that I was the one to put your name on the list, and for a few reasons. First I thought that it would be best for you and Remus to spend this time together as family. I also have kept you here for your own safety. Remember the first time we talked and you explained that you had changed your name because you felt that you had to protect your family, well going back to visit them would not be safe for any of you. I've also predicted a visit from you asking to visit your family for a few hours but again I must refuse and this time you won't be allowed to go on your own. I know that you went on your birthday but that was all part of my plane, I wanted to see how you were with getting around obstacles but this time you will not be able to leave the Hogwarts grounds at all. I want you to know that I alone made all of these choices for your safety and for the good of everyone. Do not take it out on Remus even though he doses want you here to spend the holidays with. Other then that you may spend and enjoy your holidays any way that you want. _

_                        Your Concerned Headmaster,_

_                        Albus Dumbledore_

            As Olivia read the letter she could feel the anger rising inside her. "_How could he do that to me?"_ Olivia thought outraged. She hadn't seen her family for about six months and now she wasn't even allowed to see them over the Christmas break, she'd never spent Christmas without her family. That was another thing that bothered her, her family. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. Olivia knew that she needed to get out of her room and blow off a hell of a lot of steam. She grabbed her portable CD player blaring her Eminem Show CD and stormed out of her room. As she walked through the common room she could feel everyone's eyes on her but she ignored them all, that is until she saw the look of pure hatred that Hermione and Ginny sent her way as she stormed past the group. But Olivia was too pissed to care; they were just adding fuel to her fire.

            As Olivia entered the empty hallways she concentrated on her music and realized that she was listening to White America. The song immediately reminded her of her home and only angered, and saddened her more.  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Harry heard a door slam shut and turned in the direction of the boys dorms like everyone one else in the Common room to see Olivia storming down the steps. She had a scowl upon her normally happy face and that alone worried Harry. As she walked past them he saw her shoot an evil look at Hermione and Ginny and he noticed that she was blaring her music so loud that he could faintly hear the words. He knew that she was angry but he didn't know why and he wanted to help her. 

            Once Olivia had left the common room Harry went up to his own dorm and got his invisibility cloak. He stuffed it inside his robes and went back down to the common room.

            "Where'd you go Harry?" Ginny asked Harry as he joined the group again.

            "To get my invisibility cloak." Harry whispered in reply.

            "Harry you don't need that now" Hermione stated. "You're not going to get in trouble if you walk around the halls at this hour."

            "No I want to follow Olivia without her knowing."

            "Why would you want to do something like that?" Ginny asked

            "I want to see what's wrong with her and see if I can help calm her down."

            "Harry that's not your job. Let her calm down in her own time, if she wants to talk to you she'll talk to you later." Hermione insisted.

            "Just because you don't like her 'Mione doesn't mean that we all don't like her!" Harry practically yelled. "She's my friend as well and I feel like trying to help, because that's what real friends do!"    

            With that Harry abruptly stood up and rushed out of the common room and started his search for Olivia. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            After about forty-five minutes of searching Harry found Olivia in one of the more deserted fourth floor corridors. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she was just wandering. She had a far off look in her eyes and her head bobbed in rhythm to the beat the was emitting from her headphones. Harry wasn't sure who Olivia was listening to but he could tell that it music that fit her attitude. As she wandered he silently and invisibly followed her around form one place to another. 

Olivia let her mind drift over her many emotions and thoughts as she slowly but surely calmed herself down. She soon found herself mouthing the words to the songs she was listening to. She was aimlessly climbing yet another set of stairs when she suddenly felt her leg get caught in something and when she looked down she realized that she was caught in one of the many missing steps that the school possessed. 

            "Damn it!" Olivia exclaimed as she realized that she hadn't seen anyone while she was walking around. As she thought about it she realized that most were probably in their common rooms doing homework or hanging out with their friends.

            Harry was behind Olivia when she stepped on the missing step. He knew that she would be stuck and that no one would probably pass through the hallway until after curfew but he was worried about just appearing and helping her. He wasn't sure how Olivia would react if he took off his cloak to help her. He'd have to explain that he was following her, but then again he was only following her to try and help her. After a minute or two of arguing with himself Harry decided to remove his cloak, help Olivia and hope for the best as far as her reaction went. 

            Olivia was about to just relax until someone passed by when she suddenly felt someone come up behind her.  She quickly turned around to see who was there with her and was surprised when she saw Harry. 

            "Harry?!...What are you doing here?" Olivia questioned

            "Let me help you out of this first." Harry replied grabbing Olivia's hands and giving her a good tug so that her foot came out of the step. 

            "Thank you…I thought I'd be stuck there for hours."

            "Yea I know how it feels."

            "So what are you doing here…where ever here is?" 

            "I-I followed you Olivia." Harry confessed. 

            "You couldn't have…I would've seen you."

            "I was under my invisibility cloak." Harry explained now expecting Olivia to lash out at him for following her.

            "Why were you following me?" Olivia calmly asked

            "You looked really mad and I wanted to make sure that you were alright and to try to help."

            "Thank you…that's sweet." Olivia replied with her eyes watering up. 

            "Olivia?...what's wrong…are you ok?"

            "I'll be ok Harry."

            "Do you want to talk about it…I've found that it tends to help." Harry offered

            "Yea but not here…why don't we head back to the tower and talk in my room so that no one else can listen in." Olivia suggested

            "Sure let's go."

            Harry put his arm comfortingly around Olivia's shoulders and steered her back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sorry that's it's taken me a few days to get another chapter up but I've been really busy this past week. Anyway I got this chapter done (finally) and it's longer then I thought it would be! I should have another chapter out later tonight since I know exactly what's going to happen. I'll let you know now that the next chapter will probably be a slight cliffy. Anyway enough small talk I've got another chapter to write. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review I do love reading them!

            ~Autumn          


	20. Rumors and Christmas Fun Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Rumors and Christmas Fun 

            Two hours after Olivia had violently stormed out of Gryffindor tower, all it's occupants eyes were on her once again as she reentered it with Harry's arm wrapped around her. Neither one said anything as they walked from the portrait hole to the dormitories. Every girl in the tower was jealous of Olivia, especially Ginny Weasley. 

            Olivia could tell what every one of the girls and guys in the common room were thinking but she didn't care. _"Let them think what they want, I don't have to deal with them so why should I care." Olivia thought to herself. Once they were in Olivia's dorm she put a charm on the door so that no one else could enter the room. _

            "So are you ready to talk?" Harry cautiously asked sitting in a chair across from Olivia's perch on her bed. 

            "I believe so." 

            "So what had you so upset?"

            "Oh quite a few things actually."

            "I want to try to help and I'm willing to listen." Harry persisted 

            "It all started with the list the McGonagall sent around today. I was going to sign up to stay because my family is in America but when I got the list my name was already on it. It pissed me off that someone tried to control my life like that. But after a while I calmed down, and then I got a letter from Dumbledore. On my birthday I had asked him if I could visit my family and friends and he said no, but I went anyway."

            "How could you? You were in the library all day!" Harry interjected. 

            "That's where everyone thinks I was, that was really just a clone. Anyway Dumbledore told me in the letter that he had put my name on the list and was keeping me here for safety reasons and that He knew I would ask to visit my family and friends again even for just a few hours but I can't leave the Hogwarts ground." 

            "I'm sure that Dumbledore has good reason for keeping you here…and besides Christmas at Hogwarts isn't all that bad." Harry said trying to cheer Olivia up. 

            Olivia smiled at Harry's attempt to lighten the mood. She was thankful that he was there for her to talk to even if she couldn't tell him everything that was bothering her. That was the one thing that she hated about her whole set up at the moment, she had to lie and hide things from some of her best friends. 

            "Is that all?" Harry inquired

            "Yea basically." Olivia 

            Harry was pretty sure that there was more to the reason as to why Olivia was so upset but he decide not to push her, she would tell him on her own time and he knew that.

            "Thanks Harry, for listening…its starting to help."

            "No problem…I'm just glad I could help." Harry replied getting up to give Olivia a reassuring friendly hug. "SO Olivia I have a question for you."

            "Yea?"

            "What were you listening to? I could only faintly hear the lyrics!" Harry exclaimed

            "Oh…I was listening to my Eminem Show CD"

            "Eminem?"

            "Yea he's an American, muggle rapper. Do you wanna hear some of his stuff?"

            "Sure" Harry shrugged in response. 

            Olivia took her CD out of her portable CD player and put it in her other one. As soon as she pushed play she turned up the volume and the controversial lyrics of Eminem erupted in her room. Harry sat there engrossed in the music listening to every word and deciphering its deeper meaning. As Harry listened Olivia sung along. 

            The two of them sat in Olivia's room for the next few hours listening to all sorts of music and talking about everything from their lifestyles to their names. After a while both began to show signs of their tiredness. Olivia's eyes kept watering because she was so tired and Harry kept yawning every other word. Olivia then decided to look at the clock and see exactly what time it was and gasped when she saw that it was 2:30 in the morning.

            ""What's wrong Olivia?" Harry asked when he heard her gasp

            "Harry its 2:30 in the morning!"

            "Oh shit I need to get up to my dorm before someone wakes up and wonders where I am!"

            "Harry its no use." Olivia replied defeated when she realized the impact of their actions

            "Why?"

            "Everyone saw us walk in together and the other fifth years boys all know that my dorm is below yours so they know that we're in here and because we've been in here all night rumors will be everywhere about us."

            "But if I go up to my dorm I can stop them…"

            "No you can't you've been here for too long…Look why don't you just stay here. Tomorrow's Saturday, and if you go up to your dorm now you risk waking someone up and having to face their million and one questions. I'll conjure you a bed and you can sleep here and we'll deal with the mess in the morning."

            "Alright."

            With that Olivia conjured another bed in the far corner of her room and both went to bed falling asleep immediately because they were so tired. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Hey 'Mione." Ron greeted the following morning as he sat next to hre in the common room. 

            "Good Morning to you Ron…where's Harry?"

            "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

            "Wait you don't know where Harry is?"

            "No I fell asleep before he came back to the dorm and he was gone when I woke up. I was hoping that you had seen him head down to the Great Hall or something." Ron explained.

            "No I haven't seen him sine he walked through the common room with Olivia." Hermione had to try as had as possible to not spit Olivia's name out in disgust. True she was Olivia's friend but she dislikes her right now. She couldn't believe the guts Olivia had to pull a stunt like that when Olivia knew that Ginny was with Harry. But she had to be nice if she wanted Ron because Ron saw Olivia as a friend as well. 

            Just then a silence fell over the common room and Ron and Hermione looked to see what everyone else was looking at. There coming down the steps from the boys dormitories was Olivia followed by a very sleepy yet very cute looking Harry. Of course all the fifth years took this as a different meaning then the rest because everyone else didn't know that Harry Potter never returned to his dorm the night before. 

            Olivia saw the look of daggers the Hermione shot her but ignored them and headed don for breakfast in the great hall. Harry stopped to say good morning to Ron and Hermione and was instantly bombarded by questioning looks from both. They were both smart enough to know that this wasn't the place to ask the questions but the let him know that they had them. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia sat in the nearly empty great hall, it was almost ten thirty, and ate her breakfast in silence. She knew that none of the girls wanted to talk to her and that was fine by her, but that also meant that Harry would have to deal with answering all of the questions. As she sat there eating there was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her she needed to go and talk to Remus. So after her breakfast Olivia wandered her way through the halls to her father's office. As she passed every girl she was given an evil look. _"Apparently news travels real fast round here."_ Olivia commented to herself. 

            "You may come in." Remus Lupin called from his kitchen where he was cleaning up the mess Sirius had made when he tried to cook breakfast. 

            "Good morning Remus." Olivia called as she walked into the apartment.

            "Eve…Good morning. You know you don't have to call me Remus anymore." Remus greeted his daughter as he walked out of the kitchen to hug her. "Where were you last night I was looking for you because I needed to talk to you and everyone in the common room said that they didn't know where you were."

            "I had left the common room for about two hours to vent some frustration and then I was in my room for the rest of the night." 

            "Oh…ok. So what brings you here?"

            "I wanted to talk to you actually." Eve stated

            "About what?"

            "About our whole situation and the holidays."

            "Ok well why don't we sit down." Remus suggested coxing his daughter to sit down on the couch behind her. "Now tell me what's bothering you?"

            "I know that you're my biological father but in my mind my dad is still the muggle computer tech back in America and my mother is the muggle lawyer that I lived with for sixteen years. I can't help it I called those people my family for sixteen years and habits are had to break. I know you want the family that you lost back but it's gonna take some time before I can ever call you 'dad'. Do you understand? I don't want to hurt your feelings."

            "I know Eve. As much as I want to forget the past and act like I've been there for everything I know I haven't and I need to realize that we both need time before we become the family that we once were."

            Eve smiled at her father and embraced him in a loving hug glad to know that her father was accepting of her situation. 

            "Now what was your problem with the upcoming holidays?" Remus asked his daughter as she pulled out of the hug. 

            "I know I'm staying here because Dumbledore's making me, but I wanted to let you know that I was going to stay anyway. I was still a little upset when I found out that I can't see my friends and other family but I've dealt with it and I'm glad to be able to spend time with you. The only thing is I need to visit either Hogsmead or Diagon Alley."

            "Why?"

            "I haven't done any shopping." Eve sheepishly responded.    

            "I know that you have a Hogsmead trip next weekend and I'll talk to Dumbledore to see if you can go. I'll also see what I can do about bringing you to Diagon Alley with me because I need to do some shopping as well. 

            "Yea!...Oh I have one more question."

            "And what is that?"

            "Will Sirius be staying for the break?"

            "Yes he will be here…"

            Remus was interrupted by Sirius bursting through his front door. 

            "Rem I think you need to get Eve…"

            "She's right here Sirius…now what's the problem?"

            "I believe my two godchildren have some major explaining to do. I was walking through the halls, as a dog, and when I overheard a group of Gryffindors discussing what the two of them did last night." Sirius stated looking straight at Eve. 

            "Oh Sirius not you two! God of all people I thought you would be smart enough to realize that they're rumors people made up."

            "Well if they're just rumors then I'd like to hear the truth."

            "Fine by me. I was upset yesterday and stormed out of the common room with my headphones blaring, yes I can make muggle things work in a magical environment. Anyway I was just walking around for about an hour and a half when I stepped onto one of the missing steps. Well I was stuck and couldn't see anyone around so I was about to give up and wait for someone to walk by when Harry appeared out of nowhere, the I realized he was wearing his invisibility cloak. He pulled me out and then explained that he had followed me to make sure I was alright and to see if he could help…."

            "Why was he wearing his invisibility cloak?" Sirius questioned 

            "I was really angry when I left and I guess he didn't want me to lash out on him. So anyway I was lost and upset so he put his arm around me to comfort me and to steer me back to Gryffindor tower. We ended up walking into the common room in that same exact position and we headed straight up to my room so that we could talk. We talked for a while about what was bothering me and then we began to talk about anything and everything. While we talked we listened to a variety of music. The next thing I knew it was two thirty in the morning. I knew immediately that rumors were going to be everywhere later. I convinced Harry to stay in my room since I knew if he went up to his dorm he would never get to sleep because he was bound to wake someone up. So I conjured another bed in the corner of my room and we fell asleep. And that's the true story in its entirety." Eve relayed

            "I'm sorry Eve I guess I should have thought about the source of the rumors more before accusing you." Sirius apologized. 

            "It's Ok Sirius, but could you do me one favor?"

            "Sure…what?"

            "How bad are the rumors?"

"The one I heard was pretty bad."

"What was the rumor?" Remus asked

"You're better off not know Rem." Sirius advised. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            the weeks went by and as the holidays grew nearer the rumors about Harry and Olivia slowly began to die. Soon enough the Hogwarts Express was loaded up and the Gryffindor tower was left to the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Olivia. They spent the few days before Christmas roaming the castle, doing homework and playing every game imaginable. Christmas arrived with a fury of excitement and action Olivia woke up and opened the few presents that she had and then joined the rest in the great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast left the group and went to Remus' apartment, they had decided to exchange presents later that morning so that no one would get suspicious as to why Olivia was getting a present from her professor.  

            "Happy Christmas Eve." Remus greeted as Eve joined him in the living room. 

            "Happy Christmas Remus." Eve replied "Where's Sirius?"

            "He went to spend some time with Harry. Don't worry he'll join us in a little bit."

            "Ok." 

            The two of them then sat on the floor in front of Remus' Christmas tree and began to exchange gifts. Remus had gotten Eve some pictures of her with Elizabeth as babies and of himself and Marie. He had also gotten her a magical camera since Megan told him that Eve liked to take pictures. Eve had gotten Remus a scrapbook that followed her through her life so that Remus would be able to see her grow up over and over again even though he wasn't there for the real thing. She also got him an amulet that matched one that she had. It would connect you to the other person's feelings so that you could know how they were really doing, but it only worked if the other person was wearing it. After about a half hour Sirius joined them and handed Eve two packages. He had gotten her two things that she never expected, an invisibility cloak and the Marauders map.

            "Sirius…"

            "Hey I figured the daughter of a marauder deserves a copy of the map. I just gave Harry his copy."

            "Copy?" Remus inquired

            "Well I found a way to copy it so I did so that we could keep the original. The original kind of acts like a control room so that we can control what they can and can't see." Sirius answered triumphantly. 

            "Thanks uncle Si." Eve exclaimed. 

            "Uncle Si?" Sirius questioned

            "Yea it fits better then saying godfather Sirius." Eve explained 

            "Ok" 

            The rest of Olivia's holidays were pretty uneventful. She made sure to spend time with Remus everyday and slowly but surely she was beginning to think of him as her father. Olivia still received evil looks from Hermione and Ginny anytime she so much as talked to Harry or even Ron, but she grew used to them and ignored them.  It wasn't until the end of the holidays that weird things began to happen…again. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            On the first day back Dumbledore announced that a new student was at Hogwarts, that she had transferred over the break. Olivia, along with everyone else, perked up to see what house she would be sorted into but paid her no mind when she was placed in Slytherin. In fact no one but the Slytherins paid her any mind 

            Two days later Olivia sat in potions while Snape called roll. When he called Constanza Vasaturo Olivia, like everyone else, looked at the new girl. But when Olivia looked at her only one name came to her mind, Louise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So who is this new girl, why does she look like Louise, what's going on between Harry and Olivia and Ron and Hermione?????????   YEA I've reached 20 chapters!!!!!!! Like I said this is a slight cliffy and I'm sorry about not getting it up last night I got distracted and it took longer then I thought to write this chapter. Well I'm gonna go start 21 so …….ENJOY!

P.S.- J.London this one's for you! 

P.S.S. – I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing I love reading what you have to say so keep on reviewing!

Luv ya all

~Autumn   


	21. Defying the Rivalry Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Defying the Rivalry 

            Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Snape announce that they were going to be split up into pairs and brewing a personality potion. Olivia immediately looked to Harry and Ron to see if they were going to work together or not, but then Snape ruined all their plans. 

            "I will be picking your partners so that you will not slack off." Snape cruelly declared.

            The class collectively groaned at this knowing that Snape would pair everyone up with their enemy.

            "Potter and Malfoy, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Goyle, Stanton and Vasaturo,…" Snape went on like that a sinister grin barely showing its self upon his face. 

            Olivia wished Harry and Ron good luck and headed over to the newest Slytherin to meet her fate, she just hoped that this girl was nothing like Malfoy. Olivia sat down silently next to her and waited for Snape to finish his instructions. 

            Olivia and Constanza silently worked, trying to avoid talking to each other. In fact almost pair was silent only talking when they needed something. Olivia was in her own little world chopping the root of amber fruit in precise slices as she hummed the latest song that was stuck in her head. 

            "Could you pass the crocodile skin?" Constanza asked Olivia

            Olivia didn't hear Constanza over her humming and Constanza took this as Olivia ignoring her. 

            "Well you could have been a little nicer I know Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals but I didn't think they sunk this low." Constanza observed as she reached around Olivia to get the Crocodile skin she needed. 

            "What are you doing? I could have passed the skin to you." Olivia stated as she saw Constanza reach around her. 

            "I did…and you ignored me." Constanza retaliated 

            "Oh sorry…I guess I was a little to caught up in my humming." Olivia apologized. "I wasn't intentionally trying to ignore you…I don't know you well enough to hate you yet." Olivia joked

            "Well then I guess I'll have to give you a reason to hate me." Constanza replied

            "Why just because you're a Slytherin?" 

            "Yea…we can't have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being anything but enemies now can we."

            "I assume that you've been given the inevitable talk that Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other and can't get along?" Olivia ventured.

            "Yep and by none other then Malfoy himself."

            "Oh…that sucks."

            "Yea…hay if you don't mind me asking what exactly were you humming?" Constanza inquired 

            "Oh…I was humming 'I put a spell on you'." Olivia replied a little embarrassed

            "How's it go?"

            "Um…I put a spell on you and now your mine, I put a spell on you…" That's all I can really remember." 

            "I love that song!" Constanza exclaimed.

            "You know it?"

            "Yea why wouldn't I?"

            "Well…. I dunno I just didn't think you'd know it that's all." Olivia replied defeated. 

            The rest of the class Olivia and Constanza got along pretty well talking about other songs that they both enjoyed. They were so involved in their discussion that they didn't notice Snape walk up to them.

            "Excuse me but this is a potions class not a music class." Snape snapped

            "Sorry professor we were only passing the time until everyone else had finished." Olivia sweetly replied. Harry who was in front of her turned to look at her like she was nuts to talk to Snape like that.

            "Well for that Ms. Stanton you and Ms. Vasaturo will try your potions…now!"

            "Yes Professor." Olivia replied while spooning out tow equal portions of the potion. "Well bottoms up!" 

            Olivia and Constanza both quickly downed their potions and waited for them to take effect. After a few minutes Olivia leaned over to Constanza and whispered something in her ear. Seconds later both girls broke into a fit of laughter. 

            "Ladies…I demand to know what's going on." Snape practically yelled. And what everyone expected didn't come when the girls responded. 

            "This is a A, B conversation so C your way out of it." Olivia and Constanza replied before breaking into another fit of laughter. 

            The rest of the class Olivia and Constanza sat there making all sorts of jokes that only the two of them heard or found funny. Snape was more then slightly miffed that their potion had actually worked and even more so that he couldn't take points because he made them take the potion. Soon enough the class was over and the potion wore off on the Slytherin and Gryffindor. They each went their separate ways with a _'Goodbye'_ and _'See you in Defense' _nearly shocking every student and teacher present.   

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            By the time Olivia and Constanza got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room they were much more sedate and slightly afraid to look at each other. They had both gotten many lectures from their various house members. _'She's a Slytherin…She's evil'_ and _'She's in Gryffindor what are you a mudblood?'_. The girls had gotten along well for being in enemy houses but they barely acknowledged each other as they sat as far away from each other as possible. 

            "Good Afternoon class." Professor Fireoza greeted walking into the classroom followed closely by Professor Lupin. "Today we will be working in pairs to work on your deflecting shield." 

            "You may pick your own pairs as long as the spells are kept to innocent ones." Professor Lupin added looking at Malfoy while saying it. 

            Olivia happened to glance around the room the same time that Constanza did, when they caught each other's eye a mischievous grin grew on both their lips. Olivia made the excuse that she wanted to work with someone different when Harry asked to be her partner and began to roam the room. Constanza did the same and soon the girls stood in front of each other. The class saw this and held their breath to see what would happen.  

            "Do you have a partner?" Constanza timidly asked Olivia

            "No…do you?" Olivia replied

            "Nope…wanna be partners?"

            "Sure."

            The girls found a spot and began to duel trying out their shields. Malfoy and his gang were fuming that a Slytherin would willingly work with a Gryffindor mudblood. Harry was a little confused but Ron and Hermione were miffed that Olivia would work with the enemy. All this tension went un-noticed by the girls as they shot perfectly harmless spells back and forth and took turns blocking them, or trying to. 

            "Thank you Ms. Stanton and Ms. Vasaturo for starting the class now if everyone else would please follow suit." Professor Fireoza announced stopping the class from staring at them forever. 

            The next few days went by like that both girls received lectures from their various house members trying to persuade them not to be friends with each other. Each day the girls had class together they would defy their house tradition and either work together or they would walk around and talk. They didn't understand why they had to be enemies just because of a stupid tradition; in fact they rather like causing a disturbance in the traditional Hogwarts structure. Dumbledore smiled every time he saw the girls together receiving nasty looks for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin actually being friends.

            "You can definitely tell that those two are the daughters of a marauder." Sirius stated on afternoon as he strolled into Remus' and his apartment.

            "And why do you say that?" Remus asked amused 

            "They go around the school getting nasty looks for their behavior and they're smiling the whole time!"

            "I still can't believe that Elizabeth was placed in Slytherin of all houses. I'm not to proud to say that my second daughter is in Slytherin." Remus voiced

            "Chill Rem, you know that she belongs in Gryffindor its just that they can't know each others true identity yet." 

            "I know but I didn't think that they were even supposed to be friends."

            "I'm as clueless as you on that on Rem."

            Just then the door flew open and Sirius immediately changed back into his dog form. The door closed softly and the voice of Eve floated into the living room.

            "Remus…Uncle Si?" Eve called out venturing into the apartment.

            "We're in here Eve." Remus called back.

            "Hi"

            "Hi hun…what brings you here?" Remus questioned his daughter.

            "I-I just had to get away from everyone." 

            "Who would everyone be?" Sirius asked

            "Ron, Hermione, and even Harry are being ass hole about me and Constanza being friends."

            "Young lady please watch your mouth." Remus interjected 

            "Sorry…it's just that I'm so fed up with this…why can't everyone just accept it?"

            "What's Harry doing?" Sirius asked upset that his godson wasn't being fair to his goddaughter. 

            "Its not so much Harry it's just that Ron and Hermione finally roped him into believing that Constanza is as bad as every other Slytherin and is only friends with me so that she can get to Harry."  

            "Why are they saying that?" 

            "I don't know I think the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry is too imbedded into their minds to think any differently. It's getting to a point where Ron barely speaks to me." Eve was now close to tears. She considered Ron and Harry two of her best friends and all the sudden they were abandoning her because she made a new friend. 

            Remus saw his daughter was truly upset about this whole ordeal and pulled her into a reassuring and loving hug. 

            "It's ok Eve I'm sure that they'll get over it in time. Maybe they just need to get to know Constanza better to see what you see in her. I'm sure that they won't abandon your friendship over something as silly as this."

            Eve pulled away from her father with an appreciative smile and dried her damp eyes. _'I sure hope your right'_ she thought to herself as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room five minutes later. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So what's going to happen between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Olivia? Will the other three accept Constanza the Slytherin as a friend or as an enemy along with Olivia? 

            I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out but it just took me a long time to get the inspiration the write this chapter. I'm hoping to get another chapter out this weekend as well but I'm not making any promises. 

            Shout-out to J.London: Thanks for the song…I couldn't have come up with it without you! 

            And once again Reviews and comments are always appreciated. 

Luv ya 

~Autumn 


	22. Trouble Starts Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Trouble starts

            Olivia decided that she would give Harry, Hermione, and Ron another chance to get to know Constanza. She figured that Remus was right and they just needed to get to know her better. As Olivia walked past the library she met up with Constanza. 

            "Stanzie!" Olivia called

            "Olivia…hey how are you?"

            "I'm good. What are you up to?"

            "I was going to work on my Charms essay but the library has too many Gryffindor's and I don't get along to well with my house." 

            "Oh I forgot about that…I need to work on it." Olivia commented 

            "Alright well I'll let you get to work. See you later." Constanza called over her shoulder as she started to head towards the dungeons. 

            "Stanzie wait." Olivia called after her retreating form. "Why don't we work on it together?"

            "Yea but won't your little friends be mad at you?"

            "Right now I don't really care." Olivia replied with bitterness in her voice.

            "Um…ok. Where do you want to work on it?"

            "How about in one of the empty classrooms on the third floor so that way we're not disturbed by anyone." 

            "Sure" 

            With that the two girls linked arms in a joking manner and strutted their way to the dustiest classroom in the third floor corridor. Once in the room they cast a quick cleaning spell and spread out their notes to start their essay. As they wrote they casually talked about the recent gossip around Hogwarts. After a few hours they were finished their Charms essay's and were well informed of all the gossip the school held when they decided to head to their respective common rooms for the night.  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia entered the Gryffindor common room only to wish that she didn't have to.

            "Olivia where have you been?" Harry inquired as soon as Olivia sat down next to him.

            "I was working on my Charms paper." 

            "You were supposed to help me potions paper today…remember?" Harry practically whined. 

            "You weren't in the library." Hermione stated 

            "I know." 

            "Well how could you be working on your charms paper if you weren't in the library?" 

            "The library was too crowded and noisy for my liking so I used an empty classroom. And I'm sorry Harry I didn't purposefully forget to help you."

            "It's ok Olivia."

            "Do you wanna work on it now or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

            "Tomorrow please."

            "Sure well goodnight."

            Once Olivia was out of ear shot Hermione made her opinion of Olivia know to just about everyone in the common room. 

            "I doubt that she was working on her paper." 

            "Why do you say that 'Mione?" Ron asked.

            "Well for one she wasn't carrying anything and I saw her talking to that Slytherin Constanza."

            "So?"

"I bet she spent the whole day with her and gave out all sorts of information out about you Harry because."

"Why would Olivia do that?" Harry questioned

"Because Constanza's working for Voldemort I bet and is using Olivia to get to you."

"Hermione you can't say that you don't know Constanza." Harry defended

"I don't want to, there's just something about her that I don't like and I think if Olivia's going to hang out with her then she's should be someone we have to watch out for as well."

"Olivia's our friend!"

"Not if she's in league with Voldemort."

"She's got a point Harry." Ron added. 

            Olivia had reached the bottom of the steps from the dormitories about to go find Remus to talk to him when she overheard the conversation between Harry, Hermione and Ron. She was shocked that Hermione was saying such things especially since they were supposed to be friends. But what shocked her beyond all was that Ron was agreeing with and they were slowly pulling Harry along with them. _"Fine if she wants to play that way I'll play. I thought you were different Harry…Oh well your loss!"_ Olivia thought bitterly as she headed back up to her room.   

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The following morning Olivia got herself ready for a relaxing day when she remembered the plan she had formed the night before. Olivia left her room shortly after and breezed through the common room without so much as a hello to Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Instead Olivia headed straight to the Great Hall to get herself some breakfast before she went looking for Constanza. Luckily for Olivia as soon as she entered the Great Hall she spotted Constanza. 

            "Stanzie!" Olivia called as she headed toward the Slytherin table attracting the attention of every student and teach in the Great Hall. 

            "Hey Olivia! What brings you over here?"

            'I wanted to know if you wanted to blow this joint and head to the kitchens to get a quick breakfast before we cause terror on the whole school?"

            "Sure." Constanza replied chuckling as she responded. 

            The girls left the Great Hall just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were entering. As they passed them Olivia whispered something in Constanza ear that caused them both to burst into laughter. 

            The rest of the day the girls wandered the halls of Hogwarts discovering new passages and rooms that they had never seen before. After a while they got tired of walking around and camped out in the nearest empty classroom that they found. When they had settled into the room they saw a rat scuttle across the room to the far corner disappearing behind a box but neither found this odd after all this was an old castle. 

            "I'm telling you Harry Constanza's bad news and so is Olivia, now that she's hanging around her." Hermione argued later that afternoon as the three of them sat in common room. 

            "Yea but Hermione….she's our friend."

            "Yea and 'Mad-Eye' Moody was our teacher last year." Hermione retorted quickly. 

            Harry was suddenly at a loss for words. Hermione, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, was right. Last year and two years before that Harry had trusted someone who turned out to be one of Voldemorts followers. But try as Harry might he couldn't see Olivia being the same way, she had saved Sirius and everyone else, and why would she do that if she was a supporter of Voldemort?

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The next few days went by in a blur. Olivia not only refused to talk to Harry, Hermione, and Ron but she started avoiding them all together. She spent almost all of her free time with Constanza. The two of them would eat their meals in the kitchens or an empty classroom to avoid their houses and the glares they received. They saw nothing wrong with their being friends but apparently everyone else did.

            Dumbledore noticed the two girls going everywhere together and forgetting whatever other friends they used to have. Normally he wouldn't have cared that much but the whole situation just didn't feel right. 

            A few hours later Dumbledore sat in his office consulting his pensive when there was an impatient knock on his door. 

            "Come in." Dumbledore beckoned putting his pensive away. When he looked up again he found none other then Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Good evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Is there something I can help you with?"

            "Yes professor we believe that there's a Voldemort supporter here in Hogwarts." Hermione gravely answered.   

            "And who would this person be?"

            "Well it's two actually….Constanza Vasaturo and Olivia Stanton."

            "And what make you think that Ms. Vasaturo and Ms. Stanton are followers of Voldemort?" Dumbledore questioned relaxing considerably

            "Well ever since Constanza came to Hogwarts Olivia's been acting strange."

            "How so?"

            "She's been coming and going from the Gryffindor tower at all hours of the night and she locks herself in her room." Harry started

            "Plus she's always hanging out with Constanza and she's been slacking off in class, not doing homework and she's been avoiding everyone." Ron added

            "The worst of all is that Constanza's a Slytherin and we all know that, that spells trouble. See professor it all fits." Hermione finished. 

            "You three have presented some very convincing information…but however I can assure you that neither Ms. Stanton nor Ms. Vasaturo are in league with Voldemort. But if it would make you feel any better I will call them in to talk to them." Dumbledore answered ending the conversation. 

            Harry took the hint and silently led Hermione and Ron from Dumbledore's office and back to the Gryffindor tower. As they were heading back they ran into Olivia and Constanza who were walking down the halls talking and singing to themselves. But the sight alone wasn't enough to scare them the song they were singing was more then enough to convince them that they were right and Dumbledore was wrong. 

_Oh my love _

_Please don't cry _

_I'll wash my bloody hands and _

_We'll start a new life_

_I ripped out his throat  _

_And called you on the telephone to _

_take off my disguise _

_Just in time to hear you cry when you,_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine _

_The night he died………_

            Olivia and Constanza stopped singing as soon as the noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The five shot daggers back and forth before Olivia and Constanza looked at each other and began walking back the way they had come singing a different song. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            During her break the following morning Olivia received and Owl asking her to visit the Headmaster. She wasn't sure why Dumbledore wanted to see her but she saw no need not to go, but whatever she had expected it wasn't what she got. When Olivia reached the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office she met up with Constanza. 

            "Stanzie what are you doing here?"

            "Dumbledore sent me an owl asking to see me. You?"

            "I got the same thing. I wonder what this is all about."

            "I dunno but there's only one way to find out."

            The girl's trekked up the spiral staircase and entered Dumbledore's office to find not only Professor Dumbledore but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape as well.

            "Good morning Ms. Stanton, Ms. Vasaturo I trust you slept well." Dumbledore greeted. 

            "Yes but professor if you don't mind me asking what exactly are we here for?" Constanza inquired. 

            "Not at all Ms.Vasaturo. I've brought you both here to discuss some concerns that are floating around about you two." 

            "Who's spreading rumors about us?" Olivia demanded 

            "That is not what's important Ms. Stanton." Dumbledore replied 

            "I swear I'm gonna get that girl one of these days." Olivia muttered 

            "What exactly is being said about us?" Constanza politely asked

            "Well some of the students have been noticing some drastic changes in your behavior and have suspected you two of some dark activities."

            "Like what?" Olivia did not like the way this conversation was going. 

            "Death Eater, Voldemort activity." 

            "Why that little…." Olivia had to bite her tongue as hard as possible to keep herself from screaming the string of cuss words that had entered her head. 

            "What!" Constanza practically screamed. 

            "I'll take that as a no then…not that I ever doubted you girls."

            "Of course it's a no! I'd rather killed a thousand times before I ever even thought about joining Voldemort!" Olivia yelled disgusted at the mystery 'students'. Constanza quickly followed Olivia's outburst with one of her own and Dumbledore along with Snape and McGonagall were more then convinced. 

            As Olivia stood there in a rage that someone could ever think that about her or Constanza she realized that the five visible people in the room weren't the only ones in the room. 

            "Does that convince you?" Olivia spat looking directly at Dumbledore's closet doors.

            The other occupants in the room looked at Olivia was crazy until Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared from under Harry's Invisibility cloak. 

            "No…I still don't trust you." Hermione spat back

            "Fine you want proof…Headmaster may I please take a truth potion to fully convince the extra parties in the room?"

            "Servus do you think you can make the potion?" Dumbledore asked the Potions master.

            "Yes but it will take a few hours."

            "Fine then we will convene back here at 7:30 this evening."  

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia left the great Hall with Constanza later then the majority of the student body. It wasn't like Olivia regretted her decision it's just that she felt like making Hermione wait. Constanza felt the same as Olivia did so she gave no objection to taking their time getting to Dumbledore's office. This time when they entered the office there was the addition of Professor Lupin and his dog. Olivia and Dumbledore knew why the two of them were there but no one else knew why the Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher and his dog had to be there.  

            "Ah Ms. Stanton, Ms. Vasaturo how nice of you to join us." Dumbledore greeted. 

            "Dinner was especially good tonight so we felt like savoring it." Constanza responded. 

            "Yea cause it'll probably be the last one you ever have." Hermione muttered

            "I heard that Hermione." Olivia stated as she passed her causing Hermione to don a look of pure shock. 

            "Shall we get this over ladies?" Dumbledore stated 

            "Yes" Both Constanza and Olivia replied at the same time. 

            Snape carried two vials of a smoking truth serum and they each took their vial raised it in a toast before downing the repulsive contents in one gulp. Dumbledore waited a few minutes to be sure that the potion had time to take over before he started to question the girls. 

            "Constanza are you working for Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore inquired

            "No…I've never seen the vermin and I don't really care to so why would I join him." Constanza replied in a monotonous tone. 

            "Olivia are you working for Lord Voldemort?" 

            "Hell No not ever for all the money, fame, and what not could I ever help that slimy piece of shit."

            "Where have you been sneaking out to then?" Hermione blurted out not being able to keep her mouth shut. 

            "I leave to see my father and discuss things with him." The whole room looked confused at Olivia's response, save Remus and Dumbledore. 

            "Well then why were you singing that song last night…that death song?" Hermione continued not being able to curb her curiosity. 

            "It's a muggle song." Constanza replied. "We were singing it because it was stuck in our heads." 

            "How come you've been avoiding us then Olivia?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

            "I'm giving the three of you a taste of your own medicine. If you want to believe rumors and prejudice about me and then spread it I'm not going to talk to you or associate with you. I heard the three of you talking about me last week and how Hermione was trying to convince the two of you that Stanzie and I were evil. It hurt to see you follow her ever though you know I'm not like that and you're my friends so I wanted to hurt you back."

            "Why befriend someone from the enemies' house?" Snape inquired. 

            "She's a Gryff; I'm a Slyth, who the hell really cares. I thought that in this time of war we all needed to be united to defeat the evil." Constanza replied. 

            Dumbledore saw that there were no more questions being asked and mumbled a simple spell to pull the truth serum. Once Olivia was back in her normal state she starred directly at Hermione. 

            "Is that proof enough for you?" She spat viciously

            Hermione visibly gulped what Olivia thought was her pride because she could tell that Hermione was rarely wrong and hated to admit it when she was. 

            "Yea." Hermione replied defeated

            "If everyone is done and the problem settled I suggest you all heard off to bead, for it has been quite a day." Dumbledore announced. 

            Everyone immediately began to get up and head out the door. As Olivia was leaving the office a soft voice spoke to her mentally. 

            _"Eve if you can I would really like to talk to you in a bit."_

            _"Alright Remus I'll come down around __9:30__."_

            _"I suggest you use you invisibility cloak Sirius didn't get for you for nothing and it might help from people seeing you leaving and entering."_

            _"Sure talk to you in a while."_

            The rest of the trip to the Gryffindor Common room was spent in silence until they reached the portrait. Hermione had said the password and immediately disappeared into the common room with Ron not that far behind. Olivia was about to go in when Harry held her back. 

            "Look Olivia I'm sorry for not trusting you. I-I guess I was just paranoid after the one point Hermione made." Harry apologized genuinely feeling terrible about the whole situation. 

            "It's ok Harry I didn't really blame you I just thought you might have held out a little longer then you did." Olivia stated before disappearing into the common room.

            When Harry entered the common room he found a crowd gathering around his two best friends who were currently fighting. 

            "Hermione I can't believe you…That I believed you." Ron shouted.

            "Ron I'm sorry but it was an honest mistake of misjudging character you know I didn't mean it." Hermione pleaded. 

            "I don't know what to believe anymore Hermione." 

            "What do you mean Ron?"

            "I mean it's over Hermione…for now at least I need…sleep."

            With that Ron stormed out of the common room and up to the fifth year boys' dormitories with Harry hot on his heals. Hermione watched him go with defeat in her eyes and turned to go to her own dorms only to come face to face with Olivia. But to her relief Olivia walked right past to her to her own room. 

            "Ron what was that…down there….all about?" Harry asked panting slightly as he shot into the room. 

            "I-I broke it off with her Harry." Ron replied trying to hide the hurt in his voice. 

            "I didn't notice that you two were ever together."

            "We decided to go out around Halloween but decided to keep it secret we thought you knew but obviously not."

            "But…why?"

            "We didn't want people to know and I she lied to me and tried to brainwash you and me into isolating one of our good friends and I need some time to think this all over before I can even think about her in that way again." Ron answered knowing Harry's double meaning to the question. "I'm going to bed." 

            "Alright G'night Ron."

            "Night Harry." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So what's going to happen with Ron her Hermione? Will Ron and Harry warm up to Constanza? Will the world be right again? I highly doubt it but that's the beauty of Harry Potter, there's always something going on. Anyway I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter put and that the last one wasn't the best. I had kind of hit a road block not sure of where to take the next few chapters to keep it interesting and get it to where I want it later. But no need to fear because I've finally solved it. Well I hope that you enjoy this one and I hope to get another one up as soon as possible, but no promises. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. - J.London I hope this ending isn't what you consider depressing? 

P.S.S. – the song used in this chapter is GOOD CHARLOTTE'S _'Bloody Valentine'_

Luv ya 

~Autumn


	23. Curiosity Killed the Cat you Know Chapt...

Chapter 23 – Curiosity Killed the Cat you Know

After lying in bed for a while Harry decided that he wasn't really tired just yet. So he grabbed his transfiguration essay and headed down to the common room to work on it. He worked on his essay for about a half hour before deciding he needed a break and went up to his dorm to get his invisibility cloak so that he could sneak down to the kitchens. Harry was organizing his work when he heard someone coming down the stairs; he quickly hid his cloak and sat down to make it look like he was going over his essay. 

"Oh…Hey Harry didn't think anyone was still up." Olivia greeted as she entered the common room. "I thought everyone was going to bed early because of the game tomorrow?"

"Everyone did but I wasn't really tired so I thought I would work on my transfiguration essay." Harry replied. "What are you doing up?"

"I-I was just going to visit my father." 

"Now?"

"Yea…he can only see me at certain times and he gets worried if I don't come. Besides I have a lot to tell him." 

"Oh…do you think I could meet him some time?"

"I-I don't know…he's not really a people person."

"Ok…well have fun."

"You too."

Harry sat silently acting as if he was reading his essay but in reality he was watching Olivia. He found it a little suspicious that she was going to meet her father when Harry knew that her father was a muggle. Muggles weren't allowed in Hogwarts so who could she really be meeting? He knew whoever it was they were perfectly safe since Dumbledore didn't seam worried when Olivia had mentioned it earlier but still his curiosity got the better of him. He waited a few minutes to be sure that Olivia was far enough away from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower before he threw his cloak over him and stalked out.

            As soon as Harry reached the corridor he spotted Olivia at the very end and then she disappeared. Harry was startled at first until he realized that she too had an invisibility cloak. But although she was invisible Harry could still hear her light footsteps on the stone floors, he just hoped that she couldn't hear his. After following her for a little Harry realized that Olivia was suspicious that someone was following her, for she kept stopping. Twice Harry had almost run into her because he was so close and she stopped so suddenly. 

So when Olivia began to walk again Harry waited a little longer and tried with all his might to quiet his shuffling feet. Harry was beginning to wonder exactly where Olivia was headed when he heard her stop again, Harry froze where he was not wanting to be found. It was then that Harry realized that they were standing in front of a giant portrait next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

            Harry was about to head back to the common room since Olivia hadn't moved for a few minutes, when he heard her mumble something causing the portrait to fly open. Harry snuck quietly as possible through the doorway behind Olivia and found himself in what looked like another common room. There was a huge fireplace with a roaring fire on the left wall surrounded by chairs, couches and a table. The far wall housed two identical wooden doors, and on the wall to the right lay another wooden door. After gazing around the room for a bit Harry realized that they door to the right led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and that the other two doors lead to the professors private quarters. But the one thing Harry didn't know was why Olivia was here.

            While Harry had been observing the room Olivia continued on her way. She approached one of the doors on the back wall, and knocked three times before letting herself in. The noise had caught Harry's attention, but Olivia was too quick, the door was shut before Harry could get a good glimpse at the inside. Harry really wanted to know what Olivia was up to, nothing made sense. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and Harry found himself pressed up against the door Olivia went through trying to hear anything. 

                        *                                  *                                  *

Olivia entered the room and silenced everyone before they could say anything. 

_"It's just me guys but don't say anything quite yet."_ Olivia mentally warned 

_"Eve what's up?"_ Remus questioned in a concerned tone.

"I had someone follow me here and I don't want them hearing anything that they shouldn't."

_"Who followed you?"_

_"First let me block the sound and then I'll explain ok?"_

"Sure" 

Eve turned to the door and silently cast a sound proof spell over the entrance way so that no one on the outside could hear anything.

"All better." Eve announced as she entered the living room.

"That's good. So how are you Evelyn?" Sirius remarked in his usual sarcastic way

"Oh just peachy keen Uncle Si, I just love being stalked by the ever infamous Harry Potter!"

"Harry was following you?" Remus and Sirius questioned at the same time

"Yea apparently so."

"How do you know it was Harry for sure? Did you see him?" Sirius asked 

"Oh I didn't see him because he was wearing his invisibility cloak. Or at least I hope that's what he was wearing since the map never lies." Eve remarked holding out the Marauder's Map.

Remus took the map and looked at it and sure enough there outside his front door sat a dot labeled Harry Potter. Remus then passed the map to Sirius who shook his head upon seeing the same dot. 

"Just like his father always sticking his nose in other people's business." Sirius commented. 

"Oh and like you were so innocent." Remus quirked.

"I was." 

"Whatever padfoot."

 Eve watched the exchange between her father and godfather and had to smile despite herself. Despite all to worries in the world these two were jokers to the very last. 

"Right so what'd you call me down here for dad." Eve interrupted trying to keep from laughing. 

Remus immediately stopped laughing at Eve's words. 

"What's you say?"

"I said so what'd you call me down for."

"No…the last part?"

"What'd you call me down here for dad." Eve was still oblivious as to the impact her words were having on her father. 

"You…you called me…Dad." Remus choked out

"Well…yea…I guess you've finally grown on me…I told you to just give me time."

"Sirius…she called me dad!" Remus' face split into the biggest grin Eve had ever seen and she was satisfied that she was the one who caused that smile.

Sirius just laughed at his friend's antics although he couldn't blame him. To Remus this was like hearing your first-born child taking their first steps or talking for the first time ever. 

"Dad are you ok?" Eve asked at her father's lack of words.

"Yea Eve I'm fine."

"Ok so do you want to answer my question now?"

"Oh…yea sorry. I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for acknowledging that your friendships were worth more then a little squabble. Most people would have taken longer before they tried to resolve the problem." 

"Thanks…I guess."

"And I also wanted to…ah…advise you of some…things."

"And that would be?" 

"Remus are you sure you should bring that up…Now?" Sirius questioned cautiously

"Sirius it's better now then never…or by someone else."

"Alright moony but don't say I didn't warn you."

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Eve voiced.

"Rem here has some advise that you might not like." Sirius supplied

"…And…?"

"Well Eve you see I-I'm not…not sure you should spend so much time with a Slytherin." Remus rushed the last part hoping against hope that Eve hadn't really heard him. 

"Oh please tell me that you aren't wrapped up in that whole house rivalry still!"

"Eve…listen it's not that it's just…"

"Just what Dad? Lemme guess Hermione convinced you that Stanzie's bad…honestly dad I thought you had more sense then that!" Olivia accused her voice rising with every word.

"No Eve…. that's not what I'm saying…"

"But you're implying it…aren't you!" Eve practically screamed looked at her father. "Sirius please tell him that he's wrong?"

"Well Eve I would but you see I know some things that you don't, plus I've always loathed Slytherins."

"I cannot believe you two!  I would have thought you two would be a little more open and sensitive about people who are slightly different but I guess I assumed to much for the both of you!" 

With that Eve grabbed her cloak and map and stormed out of the flat. Remus was shocked at her outburst and reacted to it the only way he could think of, he ran after her. Remus ripped open his front door and saw Eve stalking across the common room. 

"Evelyn Ivy Lupin get back here immediately! I'm not finished talking with you! You need to hear my side of the situation!" Remus yelled at Eve's retreating back.

"I don't need to listen to you, and why should I? …You're not my father!" Eve spat back before walking through the portrait doorway and disappearing up to the Gryffindor common room. 

Remus stood in his doorway in complete and total shock. He had expected anger and some lashing out from Eve but he never expected this. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out and replaced with a lead weight, cold and heavy. Defeated Remus turned back into his flat and went straight to his room, to upset to deal with Sirius' taunts of 'I told you so'. 

   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this chapter is short but I needed it to set up some future scenes. Sorry about the family drama as well but I promise that it's all there for a reason and it will be explained later. Anyway I hope you like it and I hope to have another, hopefully longer, one posted sometime tomorrow. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Autumn          


	24. Make New Friends but Keep the Old Chapt...

Chapter 24 – Make New Friends but Keep the Old

            The following morning Olivia awoke earlier then everyone else to get to the owlery in time. Once she was done she headed down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. When she got there she found the Gryffindor Quidditch Team eating, or attempting to eat breakfast. Shortly after the Great Hall began to fill with the rest of the students of Hogwarts. Olivia was finishing her breakfast when Hermione sat down across from her. Olivia looked at her briefly before looking past Hermione to see if Constanza had come in yet. 

            "Olivia look I know that I'm not really the person you want to be seeing right now, but I have to talk to you." Hermione practically pleaded. 

            "You're right you are one of the few people on my 'rather not communicate with' list, but don't feel too special, you're not the only one on that list. So what did you **have **to talk to me about?"

            "I want to apologize for my attitude towards you the past few weeks. I was wrong and I never should have judged your friendship with Constanza without getting to know her first. I don't really have much of an explanation for my behavior…I'm sorry." 

            Olivia sat there a little taken aback. She didn't know what she had really expected from this conversation but this defiantly wasn't it. After a quick study of Hermione's face Olivia could tell that Hermione really meant what she said. Hermione in the meantime was a little afraid of Olivia's silence, anything she said would be better then her saying nothing at all. 

            "Apology accepted…as long as it doesn't happen again. You really need to stop judging people before you get to really know them…give people the benefit of the doubt." Olivia stated. 

            "Thanks Olivia and I promise that I'll try…so…friends again?" 

            "Yea…Friends."

            Just then hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall delivering various items to their owners. Olivia spotted Midnight among the masses of birds soaring towards her. Midnight landed gracefully on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia realized that she had two pieces of mail. Olivia united the mail from Midnight's outstretched foot and looked at both the envelopes before deciding to open them in a less populated area. 

            "Aren't you going to open them?" Hermione asked seeing Olivia stick the letters in her pockets. 

            "I will but I'd rather read them when I'm alone that's all."

            "Ok" 

            Olivia then stole a quick glance at the Slytherin table to see that Constanza had gotten her note before leaving the Great Hall. Olivia headed up to Gryffindor Tower and to her dorm so that she could get a few things and read her letters. Olivia sat down on her bed and picked up the letter that she knew was from Remus. 

_Evelyn,_

_            I'm not really sure what to do right now since I've never dealt with a situation like this before. I mean yea I yelled at my parents and fought with them but I've never been the parent before so this is all new to me. I guess I should have a chat with your muggle parents to see how they handled you, that was more of Megan's suggestion but I'm thinking that maybe it's not that bad of a choice. Anyway Sirius is bugging the hell out of me to get to the point of this letter but he doesn't know how hard this is. I'm sorry. There I said it, or wrote it. Anyway Eve you need to know that I really mean it when I say I'm sorry for my accusation, I suppose you could call it. I…I'm just worried about you and I know you probably think I'm being overprotective and what not but I just don't want to lose you again. I promise that I'll try and let you live your life and only intervene when needed, like in class. Please don't stay mad at me for too long. _

_                                                Love always, _

                                           Your Father Remus 

            Olivia re-read the letter from her father trying to see things from his point of view but somehow everything still felt a little off and Remus still sounded like he didn't approve of Eve's friendship with Constanza. Eve then turned to the second letter and began to read it. 

_My dearest goddaughter Eve, _

_            How are you darling? How's your little group of friends? Everything settled now? I sure hope so. Anyway I just read the letter Remus sent you while he went to get the wax to seal it and let me tell you, it's pretty pathetic. But what do you really expect he's only used to writing letters to me and Marie and sine you are neither one of us you're a harder person to write to for him. I'm writing you to try to salvage some of Moony's dignity and to help keep you two on speaking terms later. Honestly Eve he's really upset about your outburst and he really didn't mean anything too bad by his comment about Constanza. He has good reasons for his views, reasons that you neither know nor understand right now, but you will eventually. He's really only trying to look out for you, but probably going about it in the wrong way. I know he asked you not to stay mad at him for too long and I hope you don't but knowing the Lupin stubbornness you'll probably stay mad for about a week and then forget the whole thing even happened. So if you need to talk to anyone during that week I'm always available!_

_                                                Your loving Godfather,_

                                                       Uncle Sirius 

            Eve had to chuckle at Sirius' antics. Even in letterform he could bring about happiness. Eve was glad she had read the letters in the order that she did for her father's letter left her feeling a little angry while Sirius' letter left her feeling jovial. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus, Sirius, and Megan were all sitting in Dumbledore's office that morning having a meeting that Remus had called the night before. 

            "Headmaster do you really think it wise for them to be so close?" Remus asked as he sat in from of Dumbledore with his knee bouncing up and down in anxiety. 

            "Remus I've asked you before to refer to me as Albus, you are one of my equals now, no longer a student." 

            "Sorry it just feels weird to call you Albus, I don't feel I'm old enough to do that." Remus truthfully responded. 

            "Quite acceptable…and I think it perfectly normal for them to get along." 

            "But…the prophecy says that they shouldn't be together until it's time…It can't possibly be time can it?

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia looked at the Marauder's map once more to make sure no one was coming her way before she snuck into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When she entered the out of order bathroom Olivia found Constanza already in there waiting for her. 

            "So what's all this about?" Constanza asked.

            "I've decided to fool everyone into thinking that I've seen the way of the light and have given up my Slytherin friend." Olivia dramatically explained. "No really I've decided that we can disguise you for a day and say that you're my friend from Salem Institute so that everyone can get to know you and maybe once they find out who you really are maybe they'll stop giving us such grief." 

            "So who said something this time." Constanza replied seeing right through Olivia's hypothetical air. 

            "My father caught wind of the whole ordeal and as he is a Gryffindor alumni he still carries a schoolboy grudge against all Slytherins and I told him off for saying anything. I think that was my last straw. So are you up for it?"

            "Sure…as long as nothing is too permanent and you don't make me look repulsive."

            "I won't I promise."

            "What exactly were you planning on doing to me?"

            "I was thinking about straightening your hair for starters since no will notice you that way." Olivia remarked.

            "Magical or muggle?"

            "Magical of course Stanzie…it'll work better."

            "Ok"

            Olivia produced her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Constanza's hair as she muttered the incantation. A white-blue light emitted from Olivia's wand and wrapped itself around Constanza's raven curly hair. After a few seconds the light disappeared and Constanza was left with poker straight raven hair that reached her mid back. 

            "Turn around let me see how you look Stanzie." Olivia jokingly demanded. 

            Constanza turned in a dramatically slow manner just to make Olivia wait since Constanza knew that Olivia was a bit impatient. Finally Constanza stood face to face with Olivia. 

            "So how is it?"

            "It looks sooooo good!" Olivia practically squealed. "You need to wear it like this more often!"

            "Ok so what are you going to do to me now?"

            "Um…I think I'll give you a new eye color."

            "Why?"

            "Well I like the blue eyes you have but for some reason they don't look quite right…how 'bout we try a honey brown?"

            "Sure."

            Once again Olivia pointed her wand at Constanza and muttered an incantation and this time a golden beam of light jumped from Olivia's wand to Constanza's eyes.

            "Ok it should be done." Olivia stated as the glow around Constanza's eyes disappeared. "So come on let's see."

            Constanza complied and opened her eyes. Olivia took one look at her made over friend and froze with her mouth dropping open. 

            "What? ….Olivia…What's wrong? Are they an ugly brown or something?" Constanza stuttered out a little unnerved by Olivia's reaction. 

            "L-Louise?…Is that really you?" Olivia asked in disbelief

            "Lee?"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Remus I think you need to direct you concerns to Megan." Dumbledore observed looking directly at Megan. "She knows more then she leads on to."

            Remus looked from Dumbledore to Megan a questioning expression spread across his face. 

            "He's right Remus…I do know." Megan replied  

            "Know what?" Remus demanded 

            "I know why Eve and Elizabeth get along so well already even though they don't know who each other really are."

            "Why?"

            "Elizabeth is Eve's best friend in the muggle world. They met each other four years ago and have barely been separated more then a month since then. They used to refer to themselves as twin sisters since they acted so much alike. At the time I knew who Eve was but I still wasn't getting readings from Elizabeth. So it's only natural for them to get along at Hogwarts as well."

            "Obviously the prophecy was wrong." Sirius remarked, speaking for the first time sine the meeting had begun. 

            "Only in some area's though Sirius." Dumbledore responded.

            "So what will happen if they find out who the other is?" Remus voiced.

            "Most likely they will realize each other as their muggle forms and only Eve will explore the possibility of Elizabeth being who she really is because she knows that she has a twin." Megan answered. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Oh My God!" Both Olivia and Constanza cried at the same time. 

            "I can't believe it's been you the whole time!" Constanza remarked. "Although I should have known since you are exactly the same as when I last saw you."  
            "Same here…except they altered your looks a bit didn't they?" Olivia inquired.

            "Yea they did…this is so cool I can't believe it really you Lee?"

            "I know Louise…I know…the only down side is that we have to keep using our fake names, so that no one else finds out about us." 

            "True…hey are you done with your makeover because it's almost time to head down the Quidditch pitch."

            "Oh sure…you look different enough for most people not to notice you." Olivia replied. "Let's head out."

            "Wait what's my new fake name going to be?" 

            "Um… how about Jess?"

            "Eww that's soooo un-original!"

            "I know that's why I chose it Jess." Olivia stated ending the debate.

            Olivia and Constanza hooked arms and headed down to the stands hoping to get good seats and to fool everyone. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            _"I really screwed up this time didn't I padfoot?"_ Remus asked as he made his way through the castle to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. 

            _"Yea you did…but you didn't know and I'm sure that she'll get over it all soon enough."_ Sirius responded.

            _"You think so…I basically insulted her best friend and sister…and besides she didn't look to close to getting over it this morning."_

            _"Don't worry I'm telling you after about a week she get over it and act as if it never happened at all. I should know you used to do the same thing whenever you got pissed over something."_

            _"Hey!"_

            _"I'm only telling the truth Moony."_

            _"I know…so who do you think will win the match today?"_

_            "Gryffindor of course…Man Moony I'm beginning to think that you're losing your touch. Gryffindor always pounds Slytherins as long as Marauder or second generation one is on the team."_

_            "I should have known you'd say something like that."_

                        *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia and 'Jess' had fun at the game laughing at the expense of everyone else's stupidity and gullibility to so readily accept their story. They also enjoyed openly encouraging the Gryffindor team while discussing the players

"So which team do you think has the better looking players?" Olivia questioned

"Gryffindor of course." Both girls responded

"So which player do you have your eye on Olivia?" Constanza questioned

"Oh definitely Malfoy!"

"Eww…why?"

"I wanna see if he can even see the snitch."

This caused both girls and the various Gryffindor's around them the laugh.

"No really which Gryffindor player do you have your eye on?" Constanza persisted

"No one in particular. Why which player do you have **your **eye on Jess?" Olivia retaliated. 

"Oh I think you already know which one." 

"Yea true I do."

The rest of the match passed in much the same way with Olivia and Constanza making their own commentary here and there causing the students around them to laugh. In the end though their commentary on Harry and Malfoy's dive for the snitch put everyone in hearing distance in stitches. Harry had successfully caught the snitch again and Gryffindor had pounded Slytherin by the most they had ever been able to, 300-170. Once the match was over everyone stormed the pitch to congratulate the victorious Gryffindor team. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok well there you go yet another chapter. I decided to be nice this time though and not leave this one as a cliffy. I'm hoping that I can get yet another chapter out tomorrow but I'm not really sure because I have work to do and it's going to be nice out again. Oh well enough rambling I gotta get some sleep now. ENJOY! 

~Autumn 


	25. The Problem with Clones Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – The problem with Clones

            Weeks passed and the cold bitter days slowly faded into bright sunny spring days as April fast approached. Most of the school had given up on trying to keep Constanza and Olivia from being friends. The trick the girls had played at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Ouidditch match had not made a lot of people happy but it had gotten people to get to know Constanza. Most of the Gryffindor's accepted Constanza as one of them only sentenced to the worst punishment in Slytherin, this didn't make the Slytherin's too happy. 

            As the weather got nicer and nicer out Hermione could be found in the Library studying for the approaching O.W.L.'s. Olivia and Constanza could be fund roaming the halls of Hogwarts causing all sorts of trouble and Harry and Ron could be found working out new Quidditch moves. One night as Olivia and Constanza were roaming the halls looking for some mischief to cause they began to talk of their families. 

            "I wonder how worried our parents are? They haven't seen us in months." Constanza voiced.

            "They don't even know that we're gone." Olivia responded 

            "What do you mean of course they'd notice by now that we're gone? Why wouldn't they?"

            "After I came to visit you on my birthday Professor Dumbledore set up a clone of me to take my place so that everyone wouldn't try to find me. I can only assume that he did the same after you came to Hogwarts."

            "Oh…as weird as this is gonna sound I really do miss my family." Constanza explained. 

            "I know what you mean…I haven't seen my mom or dad in over six months."

            "Is there anyway we could visit them?"

            "I don't really think…well wait…yea there is a way. If we get caught we'll be screwed but there's still a way." Olivia replied with a gleeful look in her blue green eyes. "Come on if we wanna do this we'd better get to the library."

            With that both girls redirected themselves to the Library and began to do some major researching. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Are you sure you want to pull this during Potions?" Constanza asked wearily.

            "Yea I'm sure it's the easiest class to pull it in since we're both so far ahead in that class. Snape will never notice that we're really not there." Olivia confidently responded. 

            "Alright I just hope to god that this all works." 

            "Hey!…have a little confidence in me will ya!"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Today we will be concocting a potion that shows the past. This potion is used to help prevent similar situation from occurring again in the future." Snape lectured as he stalked up and down the rows of desks. "Ms. Stanton, and Ms. Vasaturo please pay attention, or I might have to try your potions at the end of class." Snape threatened. 

            In the back corner of the room Olivia and Constanza had keep from laughing out loud and giving themselves away. 

            _"Oh this is defiantly going to work."_ Olivia thought to herself as she led Constanza out of the Potions classroom.  

            The class was pretty uneventful as each pair diligently worked on their potion not wanting to attract the Professor's attention and extract points from their house. That is every student except Olivia and Constanza; they always went about their potions in cheery moods with various topics of conversation. Everyone always wondered as to why Snape allowed them to behave in this way but it was soon apparent that they were the best two students in the class so he had a bit of a soft spot for them. But today was a bit of a change, after the girls decided to pay attention in class they went along their normal routine of working and talking but soon they stopped working altogether and suddenly they fell silent.  This of course caught everyone's attention. 

            "Ms. Stanton, Ms. Vasaturo what's the meaning of this?" Snape demanded from across the dungeon.

            But neither girl responded to the Professor's demanded. Instead they went back to talking and finished their potion. When they were done their potion both girls fell silent again and aid their heads down on their desks. Now this happened every class but their silence earlier caused Snape to investigate what they did after they were done their potions. So from across the classroom Snape muttered a simple reveling spell to reveal anything hidden by magic. What he found was more then he ever expected. 

            The spell had reveled that the girls were listening to a muggle CD player but that was only the beginning. The Gryffindor and Slytherin friends of the girls were shocked to see that they now looked exactly alike and no one could tell the difference between the two. There was also a dull white light glowing around each girl. Snape was a smart man and knew plenty of spells to help reveal dark magic and such but this he couldn't figure out and as much as he hated to he had to call in the only person who could figure this out…Lupin.   

            Remus Lupin was in his classroom watching over the class and grading papers as Professor Fireoza taught the classroom full of first year Ravenclaws. His thoughts were interrupted when the fireplace beside him flashed green before Snape's face appeared.

            "Severus…how can I help you?" Remus asked as politely as he could muster. 

            "I need you down here now Lupin." Snape demanded before disappearing from the fireplace. Remus was a little confused by the Snape's demand but decided to check it out. 

            "Megan to you mind?" Remus asked 

            "No go right ahead I've got this under control."

            "Ok." 

            Remus was about to step into the fire when he felt a tug at the hem of his robes. He turned around and looked down at the dog that was pulling him back. 

            "Yes snuffles you can come with me." Remus added as he and the dog entered the fire and made their way to the potions classroom. 

            As soon as Remus entered the classroom and had his attention directed to the two girls he suddenly found a problem. Neither of the girls was under their spells that kept them from looking lie each other and him. He said a silent pray hopping to god that no one noticed the similarity between the girls and himself and assessed the situation.  

            "What seems to be the problem?" Remus questioned. 

            "Them." Snape snapped pointing to the girls. "What's the glow around them?"

            "Oh dear." Was all Remus could utter 

            "What?" Snape demanded

            "That glow signals the use of clones. The two sitting there are clones of their makers only I don't know why they look the same…unless the same person made both clones." Remus answered as calmly as he could.

            "Well where'd they go?" Malfoy demanded

            "Well Mister Malfoy there's only one way to find out…I just hope that they didn't try to prevent anyone from finding out."

            "Why do you say that Professor Lupin?" Hermione inquired

            "Because if they did we'll all be transported to were they are and we will be stuck there until they return here." 

            "Oh"

            "Well here goes nothing."

            Remus pointed his wand at the two clones and muttered a more complicated revealing spell. The clones briefly changed back into Olivia and Constanza before the white glow engulfed the classroom and began to swirl around it with great speed. During all this Remus Lupin sighed as he realized that his daughters were to advanced for their own good some times. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The potions class finally stopped spinning and gained their balance back before taking a look around them. What they found surprised everyone even the professors. They found themselves in a room painted a gray-silver with stars on the ceiling and a girl that looked a lot like Olivia standing in front a mirror singing along to the music that was emitting from the CD player on its stand. One look at the room told you that this was the girl's bedroom but why were they there and whom exactly that girl was no one knew. They all prepared for her to scream when she turned around to face them but she acted like they weren't even there and went along doing her own thing. 

            "Professor where are we?" Neville inquired in a timid voice not really caring which professor answered him. 

            "I believe that we've been brought to the muggle world." Professor Lupin answered as he observed the girl and all her stuff and noticed that nothing was of magical origin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ok so here's the next chapter (FINALLY) I wanted to say first that I'm sorry for not getting a new chapter up last week but I was really busy and I had a bit of writers block so I took the week off. But I promise to make up for it with at least two chapters this week! Well anyway we're starting to get to the really good stuff and the chapters will start to get a little bit longer, as I start to reach the end. I know sad story I'm gonna be reaching the end soon! But I believe that I will write a sequel since I've already started to plan it out but no guarantees yet. So anyway …..ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	26. A Day in the Life ofA Muggle? Chapter 2...

Chapter 26 – A day in the life of…A Muggle?

            "We're What!?" Draco exclaimed in total shock and disbelief.

            "We're in the muggle world mister Malfoy." Remus repeated

            "Wait until my father hears about this…you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts for sure!" Malfoy exclaimed in a threatening tone.

            "Oh shut it Malfoy." Dean exclaimed shocking most of the group. "What I got tired of hearing him complain."

            "Professor Lupin why are we the muggle world?" Hermione asked confused

            "I honestly do not know Hermione all I know is that the person who made the Clones didn't want anyone to find out so they tried to place a blocking spell on the clones. The only problem is that, that particular blocking spell brings the person to the caster. That's how we came to be here in the muggle world."

            "Oh"

            The group fell silent as they either watched the girl or looked around the room with curiosity. Most of the students were from pureblood families and grew up in the magical world so everything about the room was fascinating to them. Remus couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he noticed that Snape was looking around the room pretending to be watching the kids but was really staring at everything as eagerly as the kids.

            "Professor." Harry interrupted Remus' thoughts.

            "Yes Harry?"

            "If you cast the spell on both Olivia and Constanza then how come we've only followed Olivia?"

            "I may be because Olivia was the one to put the blocking spell on the clones."

            "Oh…ok" 

            Lee moved around her room getting herself ready for school as she sang along to the music she had playing. She was applying some lip-gloss when she glanced at the clock and realized what time it was. 

            "Oh S***!" Lee exclaimed as she put the lip-gloss away, grabbed her purse and quickly headed down the stairs. 

            "Should we follow her?" Harry asked as Olivia ran out of the room.

            "I think it would be wisest if we did." Remus replied as he led the group out of the room and down the stairs after Olivia. 

            "I was beginning to wonder if you were up yet." A woman with curly honey colored hair replied. She had chocolate brown eyes that smile at you on their own and was about 5'9". 

            "Yea mom I'm up although I really don't wan to be but here I am." Lee responded

            "Oh Lee you act as if I'm sending you off to some type of criminal punishment." Her mother replied

            "Well technically you are…at least I see school as a criminal punishment…and I haven't even done anything!"

            "Yea well save the ranting for later when you get home because if you don't leave now you'll miss your bus and I really don't feel like driving you again."

            "Yea, yea c-ya later."

            "I love you hun."

            "Love ya too mom."

            With that Lee grabbed her things and headed out the front door with about 20 people silently following behind her. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Where is she going?" Draco asked no one in particular

            "Don't know but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Harry replied 

            The group followed 'Lee' to a corner where she stopped and just stood there. A few seconds later she was joined by a boy around her age only slightly taller. 'Lee' and the boy began to talk until a big yellow thing appeared at the corner. The two got onto the contraption and took their seats among the others also on it. 

            "What is this?" Pansy Parkinson asked 

            "It's called a bus." Stated Hermione. "They use it to get around sometimes."

            After they knew what it was they we're all on they relaxed a bit. They had since realized that no one could see them or hear them but they weren't really sure if anyone would feel anything if they ran into them. Remus, Snuffles and the rest of Gryffindor listened to 'Lee' as she talked to another guy while Snape and the Slytherin's were to busy looking at different things.  

            Once they got to school the group looked around in amazement even more. Even if this school was nothing in size or grandeur compared to Hogwarts it was still fascinating to most. They followed Lee into the school and tried not to run into too many people. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Lee entered the school and went to her locker to grab the book she would need before lunch and then headed off to find her friends. She eventually found them waiting in front of the school as usual enjoying the nice weather before having to sit inside the stuffy building all day. 

            "Hey Lee!" A few people yelled in greeting as they caught sight of her. 

            "Hey guys." Lee replied while looking for her best friends Louise and Tes. After searching for a bit she found them over near the wall talking to Jason and Sara, two of her other friends. 

            "Hey." Lee greeted joining the conversation.

            "Lee didn't you and Louise promise to come to my show tonight?" Jason inquired 

            Lee paused for a second while she quickly searched her memory for any sings of agreeing to go to Jason's show that night. Since she couldn't find one thought she did the next best thing and made up her own answer. 

            "Yea J you know we'll see your show…when have we ever missed one?"

            "Ha…told you Louise."

            "Sorry I guess that my memory isn't as good as it used to be." 

            "Sure."  
            "Hey Lee can I talk to you for a second." Louise asked 

            "Sure."

            Lee and Louise walked a little bit away from the students gathered at the front of the school. 

            "I thought that we were supposed to have memory of everything that happened."

            "I know so did I…I think we just have to a little longer and that it'll come to us…soon." 

            "I sure hope so…I hate to be asked a question or have to take a test in class and fail just because I don't have the same memory.

            "Does it really matter though Louise?" Lee asked 

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean we're only here for a visit really. We'll go back to Hogwarts when we're done and I doubt that passing or failing a Spanish test will really help you in Hogwarts.'  
            "Hey you never know."

            "Sure keep telling yourself that."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be here for a few days?" Snape voiced as they followed the girls back to their group of friends. 

            The group had taken to following Lee and had followed her when she was talking to Louise. Of course they heard the whole conversation but were a little confused as to why they were in the muggle world. 

            "I don't get it." Ron mused aloud

            "What don't you get Weasley?" Snape practically spat out. 

            "Why if we're looking for Olivia and Constanza are we in the muggle world following around a girl called Lee and how does she know about Hogwarts. She's obviously not magical." Ron explained 

            "For once Weasley you've made an intelligent remark." Snape commented. 

            Remus Lupin sighed as he looked around at the group of students around him. He then looked at his two daughters and realized now why Dumbledore and Megan had no problem with them being friends at Hogwarts. He knew all the answers to Ron's questions but he wasn't really sure how to answer them all without revealing that they were his daughters. Remus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him. 

            "Hmmm…what'd you say Severus?" Remus asked. Snape shot him dagger looks before repeating his statement. 

            "I said that you should know all the answers since you seem to have that knowing look upon your face." Snape snapped. Once again Remus sighed and was about to start his story but was distracted when Lee began to walk away. 

            "Look why don't I just tell you while Lee's in class. Come on we've gotta keep up with her."

            With that the whole group quickly followed Lee through the packed and narrow hallways to her first class. When they got to the room they decided to sit in the back corner to stay out of the way. Remus was about to start to tell what he knew again when a bell interrupted him. 

            "Good morning class today we'll be working with a select group of elements from the table and examining their reactive ness and comparing it to the notes we took yesterday." The teacher announced as she entered the room. 

            "What type of class is this?" Malfoy asked looking pointedly at Hermione

            "I-I don't know. This is a muggle high school I have no idea what they are taught in high school." Hermione sheepishly replied.  

            "It reminds me of potions only with a better teacher." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

            "I agree mate." Ron replied.  

            "So Lupin on with the explanation please."  Snape half demanded 

            "I know for a fact that Olivia and Constanza are indeed Lee and Louise. We're in the muggle world because this is where they grew up."

            "But I thought they were purebloods." Pansy remarked.

            "Yea a mudblood would never be sorted into Slytherin." Malfoy observed.

            "As true as that might be mister Malfoy I would kindly ask you to refrain from making comments like that and let me finish explaining all that I know." Remus countered. 

"Olivia and Constanza are in fact both from pureblood families but were sent to live in muggle America when Voldemort was reaching his peak of power. Their families sent them into hiding hoping to protect them. They were to stay hidden until it was safe to let them back into the magical world." 

"But why would they want to come back to the muggle world?" Dean inquired

            "Because this is where their family and friends are and I assume that they just wanted to visit them." Remus replied happy with himself for answering all the questions without giving too much information. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The rest of the day the group of Gryffindor and Slytherin students and professors followed Lee around to each of her classes and a few of them learned some very interesting things. The soon found out that Lee schedule went like this: Chemistry, European History, British Literature and Pre-Calc. They found that the stuff Lee was taught was confusing and not too easy to follow especially if you were just dropped into the middle of the lesson. They spent the next two days following Lee around wherever she went hoping that she wouldn't stay much longer. Remus knew that he could try and get through to Olivia but decided to wait for her to return on her own until Sirius brought his attention to moon. 

            _"Moony you do realize what tomorrow is don't you?"_ Sirius asked

            _"Oh shit padfoot I completely lost track of the moon. Shit I have to get back."_

            _"Maybe you should try communicating with Eve, or whatever name she's going by today. I would like to get back soon so that I don't permanently turn into this dog."_

            _"Ok lemme try to get through to her."   _

            Remus left the dog's side and moved as close to Eve as he dared with all the people around. 

            _"Eve…can you hear me."_ Remus called out

            _"Dad?"_

            _"Yea it's me Eve…look I really need you and Constanza to get back to the Castle as soon as possible."_ Remus urged.

            _"How do you know that we're not at Hogwarts?"_ Eve asked alarmed that they would get into major trouble. 

            _"Some how Professor Snape had some suspicions and called me down to help with a complicated revealing spell to try and find out where the two of you were after I established that you had clones. And instead of revealing you it brought the whole potions class to you. We've been following you around for the last two days." _

            _"Shit!"_

            _"Watch your mouth young lady"_

            _"Sorry it's just that we kinda set this up for a week. We can't get back until next Tuesday." _

            _"What!"_

            _"Why do you need to get back in such a hurry?"_

            _"For one half to school has probably been looking for us and they probably think that it's a death eater attack. And second tomorrow nights a full moon I need to get back just as much as you do!"_

            _"I see…hold on." _

            Remus watched as Eve walked over to her desk and take out a notebook. She flipped through a few pages before stopping and reading something intently. Eve then picked up the phone and called Louise. 

            "Please be home." Lee prayed under her breath. "Louise…good you're home. Look we've got a problem we've got to get back to Hogwarts immediately…. ok you work on the clones and I pick you up in ten ok…bye."

            Lee hung up the phone grabbed a few things and threw them into a backpack and grabbed her keys before turning to face the general direction of the group. For now that she knew they were there she could sense it as well, she wondered how she could have missed this before. 

            "Alright all of you follow me we're going home." 

            The group gave each other questioning glares as the followed Olivia wondering how she had found out that they were there. Only Remus seemed to look at ease as he calmly followed Olivia while patting his god on the head along the way. 

            Lee quickly wrote a note to her mother to tell her that she had to run out and take the car, before leaving. Remus magically expanded the little car so that it could fit the group of twenty some easily and they set off to pick up Louise. 

            When they got to Louise's house she quickly ran out to the car and threw two big bags into the trunk. 

            "Are they finished?" Lee asked as Louise sat in the passengers seat. 

            "Yea…what's the rush?"

            "I'll explain later right now we just need to get there."

            "Ok"

            Lee took off with great speed toward to closest park so that they could do everything without causing any muggles near by to stumble upon them. When they finally reached their destination they all climbed out of the car and Louise drug out the two clones. 

            "Alright lets get to work. Remember they have to be flawless." Lee reminded as each girl began to whisper an incantation and the clones began to spring to life. 

            After each was finished they tested the clones to make sure that they would pass before sending them off to their respective homes with the car. 

            "Ok what time is it?" Lee asked 

            "Um…10:30."

            "Ok that makes it about 4:30 in the morning right?"

            "Yea I guess I never was good at time differences. Why?"

            "I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be dropping in, in the middle of dinner. No need to cause more trouble then we already have."

            "True."

            "Ready?"

            "Sure."

            Each girl pointed her wand at the other and shouted _Transporto Depart. _With that each was surrounded by an orange haze and snapped from sight. The group was still there when the girls had disappeared and were starting to get worried that they would be stuck where they were but they soon realized that, that was not the case. A few seconds after the girls had disappeared the group was surrounded in the white light like before and it spun at a sickening rate around them until they found themselves back in the potions classroom. Everything looked exactly the same as it had when they left. 

            Olivia and Constanza stood in front of them awkwardly as Olivia muttered "Oops!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yea a second chapter in a matter of a few hours and look it's longer then the last one! I'm on a role now! Oh well I really have nothing to say other then sorry if the changing of names confuses anyone I'm really trying not to confuse anyone so here's something to help Lee, Olivia, and Eve are all the same person just like Louise and Constanza are the same person. I hope that helped. Anyway….ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	27. Punishments and a Refreshing Break Chap...

Chapter 27 – Punishments and a Refreshing Break 

            After everyone had arrived back at Hogwarts they silently made their way towards the Headmasters Office. Professor Snape leading the group with Professor Lupin and Snuffles bringing up the rear. No one dares ask to leave even though they did nothing wrong, they knew that both professors were unhappy and that the headmaster would wish to talk to all of them. Olivia kept towards the middle of the group not wanting to be near either Snape or her father and godfather; she was smart enough to realize that she would receive a verbal lashing if she talked to any of them.

            "Pixi Stix" Snape muttered causing the gargoyle standing guard to jump to life and make way for the entourage.

            "Why Severus you're back!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he spotted Snape entering. "Oh my?" He added as the class quietly entered behind him. "Have a seat…all of you." 

            Twenty or so chairs appeared in the cozy office and the seats were silently taken with Olivia and Constanza trying to find refuge in the very back. 

            "Ms. Stanton, Ms. Vasaturo would you be so kind as to join me in the front?" Remus asked in a demanding tone clearly upset with both of them. 

            Olivia and Constanza walked dejectedly toward Remus and sat in the front row of seats next to him and directly in front of Dumbledore.

            "As glad as I am to have you all back and in what looks to be perfect health I'm intrigued to know where exactly you all disappeared to?" Dumbledore mused while sweeping his eyes over the class. Olivia noticed that he paused at Malfoy and his group and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Before anyone could say anything or start explaining for her Olivia began her story. 

            "It was my fault Headmaster." Olivia stated with no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

            "Surely one student could transfer all of these people to one place and then back to another?" 

            "Yes…well Constanza kind of helped." 

            "Now where did you two ladies transport this group t for three whole days?"

            "We never meant for the whole class to come with us. In fact no one was supposed to find out about this…"

            "I'm sure someone would have noticed yours and Ms. Vasaturo's absence."

            "Not really we took care of that"

            "In the same way you took care of it before?"

            "Yes."

            "I see…why don't you tell me the whole story Olivia and I'll ask questions later?"

            "Yes headmaster. As you know Constanza and I both come from America and have family over there still. I haven't seen my family in over six months and Constanza hasn't seen hers in nearly three. So we did some research and decided to visit our family and friends. I happen to know that after the last time I visited you set up a clone of me there do that no one would know that I wasn't there and I assumed that you did the same for Constanza. We set it up so that the clones of us in America would transfer here and take up our place while we were gone. We transferred during Potions class since in America it would be noticed that we disappeared for five minutes, plus we're quite ahead in that class." Olivia paused to take a quick look around the room to see everyone listening intently to her every word. She took a glace at Dumbledore to see how he was taking this but as she expected his face was expressionless. 

            "Once we were sure that the clones were in place and that everything had worked we transferred ourselves to America with the help of a potion we brewed earlier in the week. I'm not really sure how the class followed us and I wasn't even aware of their presence since they were invisible to us. I was only alerted when I was alerted by Professor Lupin of the coming full moon. Constanza and I were supposed to stay in America for a week but came back early because of the moon. That's it." Olivia finished meeting the Headmaster's eyes. 

            "I believe you should explain to the headmaster the use of your blocking spells as well." Remus suggested knowing that Olivia had intentionally left them out. 

            "Blocking spells?" Dumbledore questioned with once again no emotion on his aged face.

            "Oh…yea. I set up blocking spells to keep anyone from following us. If they did they'd be stuck with us in the muggle world unable to use magic and unable to get back until we returned t the magical world. I set them up as a safety precaution." 

            "If you set it up so that you would not return for a week how did you return early?" Dumbledore inquired.

            "We brought a potion that would allow us back early in case of an emergency."

            "I see…Ms. Vasaturo what was your role in this plan?"

            "I helped Olivia research and brew the potion for both the transfer there and back. She took care of the clones and the blocking spells." Constanza answered in simply. 

            "Well will the rest of you students please follow this house elf to the kitchens so that you may grab a bite to eat and then you will all report to your houses. I will have a house elf at each entrance to record who came in and at what time." Dumbledore instructed turning his attention to the other students in the office. 

            The Gryffindor and Slytherin's took the hint and left the headmaster's office a few of the Gryffindor's stopping to say goodnight to Olivia and Constanza. Once the remaining students were out of the office and the gargoyle could be heard sliding back into place Dumbledore turned his gaze back to the remaining students. 

            "Well now that I've heard your side of the story girls I would like to hear of how the rest of the class came to join you." Dumbledore stated.

            Remus and Severus took the liberty to explain what they could of the story and answer all of Dumbledore's questions. After hearing all the details of all the events Dumbledore sat back and stroked his beard as he analyzed the situation. The others just sat there lost in their own thoughts. 

            "Kiss anyone?" Dumbledore inquired holding a handful of Hershey's Kisses. 

            Olivia and Constanza looked at each other briefly before quickly taking the headmaster up on the offer. Remus and Severus refused not know what they were since they were muggle candy. 

            "Well girls I hope you do realize that you will not escape punishment for this act." Dumbledore started looking at the girls with a devilish glint in his midnight blue eyes. 

            "But I must commend you on your use of such complicated potions and charms to ensure your safety and the safety of others. I will however be placing a tracking spell on you to make sure that you stay her in Scotland. No this tracking spell will not tell where you are in Scotland it will only be there to alert me if you decide to leave the country again. Dangerous things can happen when you are in the muggle world and unable to use your magic. You Ms. Stanton should know the dangers you and Ms. Vasaturo face." Dumbledore gave Olivia a hard stare to make sure that she got the message that he was sending her and she gave a small nod of her head to respond to his warning. 

            "I will leave your punishment up to both Professor Snape and Lupin." Dumbledore finished with a note of finality in his voice. 

            "Fifty points from each and two week's worth of detention doing the dirty work of Potions." Snape sneered

            "Very well Severus if that is all you may return to you quarters you will need your rest."

            "I do have one more question Albus if you don't mind." Snape ventured before leaving

            "Yes Severus?"

            "Why did the phase of the moon affect your decision to leave and how to you contact Lupin?" Snape asked looking directly at Olivia. 

            Olivia looked quickly to her father and Dumbledore for help in what she should say. She knew that it was a secret that she was a half wolf and it was kept a secret so that no one would link her to Remus. 

            "He'll find out one way of another." Dumbledore phrased answering both Lupins' questioning glares.

            "I'm a half wolf and although I do not change it is better for me to be kept away from others because I tend to become very violent. With being a half wolf I have the same sensory exaggeration as a werewolf and therefore can communicate telepathically with Professor Lupin. That's why we came back so soon and that's how I knew you were all there." Olivia replied in a tired voice. 

            One look at Remus told Olivia everything she feared. Snape would figure it all out soon enough and would have something else to hold over their heads. For although Snape was not their favorite person neither Remus nor Olivia could deny that fact that he was intelligent. 

            "Now that you know Severus could you please brew two doses of Wolfsbane?" 

            "Certainly Albus."

            "Lovely now if you could excuse us I still have something's to discuss with these two and Remus needs to give his punishment sentence. 

            Snape simply nodded his head in response and silently left the Headmasters office so that the quasi-dysfunctional family could try to sort things out. 

            A silence fell over the room as Snape swiftly glided out. The five of them sat in silence for some time before Remus decided to break it and give his daughters the punishment they were promised. 

            "Ten additional points from each, and four foot long essay on the dangers of magical clones and transportation from one place to another without the use of magic to write the essay. On top of that every Tuesday and Friday you will help with tasks around the classroom." Remus dictated watching as their faces fell with each addition to their punishment. 

            "How long will those meetings take place Remus?" Dumbledore inquired 

            "Until I see fit for them to be ended."

            "Very well…I believe that is all so you may all retire to your own quarters now I'll be sure to see you all tomorrow bright and early." Dumbledore stated ending the discussion and sending them all off. 

            The three and Snuffles walked along in silence until they reached the point where Olivia went one way and Constanza went another. 

            "See ya later Stanzie." Olivia said breaking the silence as Constanza walked in the other direction.

            "See ya Olivia." 

            Remus and Olivia walked a little further in silence until they reached their own departing point. 

            "Evelyn if you would follow me I believe we need to have a little chat." Remus directed as he lead the way to his private flat. 

            Eve followed along in silence knowing that her punishment was not yet over and wouldn't be for quite a while.

            Once they were safely in the confines of Remus' living room Sirius changed back into his human form and sat down next to Remus across from Eve. For a few minutes nothing was said as all three tried to gain their bearings and control their emotions. 

            "Before you go off on me again I'd like you to remember that I'm not your only daughter and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take everything out on me just because she doesn't know yet." Eve reprimanded not happy about her situation.

            "You're right I do have two daughters but right now only one is here. As you can probably tell I'm a little disappointed right now…" Remus began 

            "I really don't see why? I took all precautions possible, no one was hurt, and the most we did was break a few rules and if your going to lecture me about that then you're just being a hypocrite sine you did the same when you were in school. The only difference is that you could have caused someone harm." Eve retorted.  

            _"Moony calm down before you respond…She does have a point." Sirius mentally coached_

            _"I know and that's what aggravates me. I'm disappointed but I really can't reprimand her." _

            "I am still here you know." Eve interrupted knowing that her father and godfather were conversing mentally. 

            "I know…And your point, both actually are valid points and although I can't really do much discipline in this situation please do know that I'm more then a little disappointed in both you and your sister and I'd like you to promise me right now that you won't go looking for more ways to go back?"

            "Yes but only if you answer one thing."

            "What would that be?"

            "Constanza's my sister isn't she?"

            "Yes she's your twin sister and my daughter and Sirius' secant goddaughter." Remus replied. 

            "Thought so." Eve muttered triumphantly 

            "Eve do know that Remus and I both love you and don't want anything to happen to either you or Elizabeth. I may not be your father but I still consider you like my own daughter." Sirius added.

            "I know Uncle Si, I know."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The next month and a half passed by in a relative calm with the closure of the year coming and everyone beginning to cram for exams, N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s. Olivia and Constanza continued to serve their punishment for their excursion but luckily for them the rest of the students had their memories modified and all was forgotten on their part. Yet with all the calmness brought a sense of boredom to the Hogwarts campus and Albus Dumbledore had a plan to end that feeling. 

            One particularly boring Saturday night as everyone filed in for dinner Dumbledore made and announcement that was news to the Prefects, Head boy and girl and even most of the Hogwarts Staff.  

            "If I could have everyone's attention for a moment…Thank you. I promise not to keep you from your dinners for to long. I have decided that the spirit around here has been quite dull lately. That is why I've decided to have an end of the dance to uplift the spirits and to give your minds something besides studying to think of. This dance will be held in two weeks for third years and older. There will be an emergency trip to Hogsmead for you all to get whatever you need and those below third year or who do not wish to attend the dance will be invited to take part in other activities. There will be relay games all day both muggle and magical and a party that night. Thank you that is all…now tuck in." 

            The students and staff of Hogwarts looked at Dumbledore in disbelief for a few seconds before recovering and falling into their normal chatter. 

            "So Harry who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Ginny questioned across the table

            "I-I don't know I haven't really thought of that aspect yet." Harry honestly answered. 

            "Well you tow better not wait till the last minute to ask like you did last year or you'll be going stag." Hermione retorted looking pointedly at Harry and Ron.

            "I'll try to keep that in mind 'Mione." Ron sarcastically responded as he continued to stuff his face with chicken. 

            "So who are you gonna ask Stanzie?" Olivia asked sitting at the far end of Gryffindor table with her best friend and sister. They were surrounded by various degrees of their friends chatting happily among themselves. 

            "Dunno I gotta take a better look at the pickings first." Constanza joked. "How 'bout you? How you gonna ask?"

            "I dunno that one guy in Ravenclaw that we were talking to earlier was hot." 

            "Oh yeah that one…good choice."

            "Well it's still just a thought."

            "Wait you guys aren't going to ask someone are you?" Alicia Spinnet, fellow 7th year Gryffindor inquired

            "Yea we are why?" Constanza retorted 

            "Well it's just that the guy always asks the girl not the other way around." Alicia replied.

            "Yea but if you wait you may not get the one you want and besides guys love to wait till the last minute to ask and I hate waiting." Olivia added.

            "Good point" Alicia pointed out "Hey Fred!" Alicia yelled down the table

            "Yea?" Fred yelled back

            "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

            "Sure!"

            "Thanks for the advice guys." Alicia added as she turned back to her dinner. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Harry had stayed behind with Hermione, Ron and the other house prefects in the Great Hall to receive further information on the dance. Harry was now aimlessly making his way back to Gryffindor Tower as he thought of whom he would ask to the dance. At first he had though of Cho but he realized that that his feelings weren't the same toward her anymore and he had a feeling that the third task had something to do with it. As Harry stood in front of the Fat lady's portrait he realized that finding a girl to ask maybe harder then asking this year. 

            _"But then again maybe not."_ Harry thought as he entered the Gryffindor Common room and spotted a certain blue-green eyed, chestnut haired beauty sitting in one of the far corners of the common room surrounded by friends and admirers alike. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hey all! I would first of all like to thank all of you have reviewed and kept up with my creation!!! Anyway I wanna explain the sudden onslaught of chapters. J.London, fellow reader and writer, as asked if I could write some longer chapters for a long car ride she has approaching, so I thought that I would just let you all read instead of holding the chapters until the weekend, but be warned there are probably only two or three more chapters in the story. I'm pretty sure that there will be a sequel and even maybe a prequel but more on them later. ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	28. Courage Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Courage 

            Harry knew he had to act and soon. He wasn't stupid he knew very well that many boys at Hogwarts like Olivia and thought her extremely pretty. He couldn't remember when he began to see her as more then a friend but he didn't care because the feelings were there and that was all he needed to know. He just hoped that he could get up the courage to ask her before someone else did. 

            Olivia sat in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room surrounded by people happily chatting about the dance. She had tried to avoid this inevitable gathering so that she could relax and get some work done but she had failed. She scanned the common room for an escape from the gossip but found none. With a final sigh Olivia got up and decided to pay her father and Godfather a visit. Besides she had to make sure she could go to the dance for her and Constanza were still helping Remus in the classroom at nights whenever he asked or required. So she slipped out of the common room as quickly and quietly as possible. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Papí!…Uncle Si!…either of you here?" Eve called out as she walked through the living room and kitchen of her father's flat. 

            When no reply came Eve gave a victorious smile as she slumped down into one of the chairs. Finally peace and quite to get some work done. Eve took some parchment, a quill, and ink for the desk in the corner of the room and curled up in her chair to work on her Charms essay. Eve was finishing her essay when Remus and Sirius came bursting into her relaxed and serene atmosphere. 

            "Eve…what are you doing here?" Remus questioned catching sight of his daughter. 

            "I came here to ask about the dance and since neither of you were here I decided to work on my Charms essay since the common room is packed with gossiping Gryffindors." Eve replied.

            "Ok so what'd you want to ask about the dance?" Remus inquired taking a seat in the other chair across from Eve. 

            "I wanted to make sure that Constanza and I could attend the dance, because I know how random your requests to have us help you are." 

            "Oh…yea you two will be able to attend I promise I won't keep you from something like this."

            "Thanks dad!" Eve exclaimed getting up to give her father a hug of appreciation.  

            Eve stayed with her father and Godfather talking and doing some more work before deciding to head back to the Gryffindor tower. 

            "Well I think I'll head back now so that everyone doesn't send out a search party looking for me." Eve joked as she stood up and gathered her papers. 

            "Alright have fun." Sirius retorted as he hugged his goddaughter.            

            "Oh you know I will." 

            "That's my girl."

            "No that's my girl Sirius." Remus interrupted giving Eve a hug 

            "No this one's mine you can have the other one." Sirius remarked

            "Yea dad when are you gonna tell her?"

            "…Soon…" Remus sheepishly replied

            "You'd better you have no idea how hard it is for me not to tell her myself. I can't even count how many times that I've almost let it slip."

            "Yea come on Remmy Eve needs her partner in crime you need some one else to discipline and I need someone else to corrupt." Sirius added. 

            "Alright…Alright I get the point…I'll try to tell her the next time you guys are helping me in the classroom that way you can help back me up." Remus declared looking directly at Eve.

            "YEA! I get my sister!…Oh wait she's been my sister for the past four years it'll just be official."

            "I thought you were heading back now." Remus pointed out in a false demanding tone. 

            "Oh don't take my corruption subject away!" Sirius cried out

            "Uncle Si chill you'll have a new subject soon."

            "Goodnight Evelyn." 

            "Alright point taken…night dad, night Uncle Si."

            With that Eve left her father's flat and made her way back to Gryffindor tower in a much better mood then when she had arrived. She would finally be able to talk to Elizabeth and tell her everything and best of all she would be able to communicate with her sister telepathically which would work to their advantage.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, patiently waiting for the class to end as Professor Lupin went over the topics that would be on their finals yet again. Many of the students in her class were more then a little slow so often things had to be repeated two if not three times. Constanza was sitting on one side of her and Harry on the other, both were as bored as she was but neither were as impatient for the class to end. 

            "Olivia what's got you so worked up?" Constanza whispered trying not to attract the attention of the professor 

            "I just want the class to end." Olivia simply responded

            "But why you love this class." Harry commented joining their conversation 

            "I need to speak with Professor Lupin about something and then I need to finish something."

            "Like what?" Constanza asked 

            "You'll find out soon enough Stanzie."

            "Harry, Olivia, and Constanza I know that you feel you don't need this review again but would you be so kind as to refrain from talking while I'm talking." Professor Lupin commented effectively shutting all three of them up.

            Olivia silently thanked Remus for saving her from the barrage of questions she knew was coming from Constanza and Harry. She loved her friends dearly but some times they were a little too nosy for her liking. The rest of the class was spent in a silent revive for Olivia while the others tried to remember what they had learned throughout the year so that they could pass and continue on to the next year. Finally the class was over and the masses of the students shot out of the classroom faster then you could say 'magic'. But as the others left Olivia made her way up to the teachers' desk in the front of the room. 

            "Olivia where are you going?" Harry asked, "I thought you wanted to get out of here?"

            "I need to ask Professor Lupin something. Don't worry I'll be right there." 

            Harry just nodded and followed Hermione and Ron out of the classroom and back towards Gryffindor tower. 

            "Olivia how may I help you?" Professor Lupin questioned as there were still a few straggling students in the classroom.

            "I just wanted to know if you needed Constanza and I tonight to help reorganize the storage room of defense items that we never finished last week?" 

            "Sure I'll see both of you at let's say seven thirty?"

            "That's fine thank you professor I'll be sure to let Constanza know."

            "Very well Ms. Stanton I will see you later tonight."

            Olivia left the Defense Against the Dark Arts room to find Constanza and let her know of their plans that night smiling the biggest smile she could. She knew that tonight they were going to be cleaning no such storage room but instead helping to piece their family back together. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Well you sure are in a good mood for having to speak to a Professor." Hermione commented as Olivia joined them in the common room.

            "I know." Olivia simply stated 

            "So what did you have to ask Professor Lupin about?" Ron inquired 

            "I wanted to know if he needed us tonight to help with anything."

            "You know you never did tell us how and what exactly you did to receive all that punishment from Professor Lupin and Professor Snape." Harry quipped 

            "I know and like I said before it's for another place at another time." 

            "So what's the verdict for tonight?" Ron asked 

            "Constanza and I need to finish organizing the storage closet we started on last week. Moving on Hermione have you decided who you're going to the dance with yet?" 

            "No."

            "Why not girl you need to get a list ready if your going to get a good date."

            "Unlike you I wish to follow tradition and wait for the guys to ask because I'm to busy to go around asking a bunch of people. Have you decided who you're gonna ask yet?"

            "Constanza and I are right now fighting over that 6th year Ravenclaw Jordan, he's hot and he really sweet." Olivia commented not seeing the look of panic wash over Harry's features.

            "Oh good choice." Ginny added as she joined the group

            "I know but if he doesn't work out I was thinking of asking that 7th year Skylar, I believe that he's in Slytherin."

            "What's with you and Slytherins?" Ron quipped 

            "I dunno I guess I don't really get all that house rivalry and besides looks wise he's a hottie. Sorry guys."

            "What would you do if someone asked you to the dance?" Harry wondered aloud

            "It depends on who it is if I accept or not." Olivia replied "Oh well I've gotta meet up with Stanzie for our study session catch you guys later."  

            _"I have to ask her and like now."_ Harry thought to himself as he watched Olivia leave the common room. 

            "Earth to Harry." Ron called waving his hand in front of his friends face. "Oh man you've got it bad." 

            "Got what bad?" Harry asked finally realizing that Ron was attempting to talk to him.

            "You know…although you may what to act soon a lot of guys are after her." Ron commented

            "You shouldn't be talking, I believe you've got it bad for a certain Slytherin friend of hers." Harry remarked. 

            "Oh sod off Harry." 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Constanza and Olivia sat in the library for the next hour and a half studying around the gossip that they needed to get in. Olivia had informed Constanza of their meeting with Professor Lupin later that night before divulging into more gossip about who was going with who to the dance the following Saturday. After a while they gave up on studying altogether. As it got closer to dinner Olivia decided that she needed to gather up a few things before dinner so that she would be ready for the meeting with Remus. 

            "I gotta do some stuff back at the tower so I'll see you at dinner alright?"

            "Alright see ya later."

            Olivia grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed out of the library. Halfway back to Gryffindor tower Olivia ran into Ron and Harry. 

            "Hey guys." Olivia greeted  

            "Hey Olivia." Harry replied 

            "Where's Constanza?" Ron inquired

            "Oh I left her back in the library."

            "Really that's where we were headed, right Harry." 

            "Unfortunately…we left to get away from 'Mione's pestering." Harry responded

            "Well I'm headed back to the tower care to join me?" Olivia asked Harry knowing what Ron was headed to do

            "Sure…see ya later mate." Ron called to Harry as he continued on toward the library. 

            Harry and Olivia walked for a few minutes in silence before Harry couldn't take it anymore, the silence was really playing with his nerves. 

            "So Olivia how much studying did you really get done?" Harry inquired 

            "Not much at all we were a little to interested in the gossip that's floating around right now. Some of it is quite ridiculous."

            Harry and Olivia spent the rest of the trip back to the tower talking about the dance and the surrounding gossip. Once they reached the tower both headed up to Olivia's room still making small talk. Once they were in the confines of Olivia's room Harry felt the pressure increase. He knew what he was about to do but it didn't make it any easier. So when the conversation hit a lull Harry knew it was time to act. 

            "So are you going with anyone yet?" Harry tried to casually ask

            "Nope…you?"

            "No but I know who I'd like to go with."

            "Oh yea and who would that lucky lady be?"

            "…Um…you."

            "Harry what exactly do you mean?" Olivia asked purposefully playing stupid 

            "Um….Olivia will you go to the dance with me?" Harry blurted out but not to rushed so that Olivia wouldn't be able to understand him.

            "Sure I'll go with you Harry." 

            With that Harry's face lit up like a Charismas tree and a content smile played across his lips. _"That wasn't that hard at all."_ Harry commented to himself happy that he had finally gotten the courage up to ask her. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Ron slowly made his way to the library buying himself as much time as possible so that he could figure out how to approach this whole situation. Unfortunately for him the library appeared all to soon. He cautiously entered the Library but it took some time for him to find the person he was looking for. Ron finally found her in a remote corner of the library with her face blocked by the book she was reading, _Witch Owl_ by _Nopun Ian Tended. _ With one final burst of courage and energy Ron cleared his throat to get her attention. 

            "Oh hello Ron I didn't see you there." Constanza greeted

            "Hey…can I ask you something…it's about the dance?" Ron began 

            "Sure but only if I can ask you a question first?" Constanza replied

            "Go ahead."

            "Do you know if Harry's going to the dance with anyone yet?"

            Constanza gave a slightly evil smirk as she watched Ron's facial expression drop.

            "Um…not that I know of why?" Ron asked a little unsure of what the answer might be.

            "Good I wanted to make sure that Olivia still had the chance to ask him."

            "Oh"

            "So what did you want Ron?"

            "Well I…um…well I was wondering…."

            "If you would go to the dance with me." Constanza finished for Ron 

            "Well yea…but…"

            "So will you?"  
            "Will I what?"

            "Go with me?"

            "Yea, but I was…oh never mind yes I'll go to the dance with you Constanza."

            "Hey Ron can you do me a favor."

            "What's that?"

            "Call me Stanzie"

            "Ok"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Olivia didn't see Constanza again, to tell her the news she had, until they were headed to the Defense Against the dark Arts classroom. 

            "So how was the rest of your afternoon?" Questioned Olivia

            "Oh it was pretty uneventful compared to me normal standards." Constanza nonchalantly replied.

            "Really? …How so?" 

            "Well you know all I really did was read for a while and then I headed back to the common room."

            "No one came by to talk to you?" 

            "Oh yea…Ron came in and talked to me for a while."

            "What'd he want?" Olivia inquired trying to sound distant

            "To ask me to the dance."

            "What'd you say?"

            "Nothing since I was the one who ended up asking him…and yes he did say yes."

            "Awww how cute."

            "Shut it…anyway are you still single for the dance because if you are I believe I know someone who wants to go with you and I doubt that you'll decline."

            "Actually I do have a date for the dance."

            "Who?...When?"

            "This afternoon after I left you in the library Harry asked me to go to the dance with him and I agreed."

            "I knew it!" Constanza exclaimed slightly shocking Olivia

            "Knew what?"

            "That you liked him."

            "Who? …Harry?" Olivia asked slightly confused. Constanza only nodded and smiled and evil looking smile in return. "Stanzie, there's nothing going on between Harry and I, we're just friends!"

            "Sure whatever you say Olivia."

            Olivia sighed in defeat knowing that she wouldn't be able to change Constanza's mind, well for now anyways. They spent the next few minutes in silence that was only broken when they reached the classroom. 

            "We're here!" Constanza exclaimed 

            "I can see that." Olivia sarcastically replied as she entered the classroom

            "So where's Lupin?" Constanza asked looking around the room for their professor. 

"I don't know…what's so funny?"  
Constanza had suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Nothing really it's just that…oh never mind."

"No what is it?"

"Lupin…"

"What about him?"

"Not so much him as the name."

"Ya lost me there."

"Lupin is a funny name. It's cool but it kind of has a funny sound to it though. But either way it's a cool name."

"Ok." Olivia replied trying not to laugh 

"I know it's stupid but…oh well."

"It's not stupid it's just funny how you explained it."

"Good evening girls." Remus Lupin greeted as he entered the classroom from the side door. 

Both girls had to keep from laughing at the sight of their professor because of their conversation. Olivia was the first to regain herself. She took one look into her father's eyes and knew that he was nervous and worried. 

"Good evening Professor Lupin." Constanza replied with a slight giggle in her voice. 

"I've changed my mind instead of having you work on that storeroom I'm gonna have you help me with something else. So if you'd both follow me please." 

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement and followed their professor through the same door as he had just emerged from. Once they were in the 'Defense common room', as Olivia had dubbed it, Remus explained to them where they were and what they were to do that night.

"The classroom is pretty organized but I need help with filing and organizing my stuff for lessons so you'll both be working in my private study. I'll warn you now that I have a friend staying with me and he likes to wander around a lot so please try not to scream if you happen to run into him. I'd also greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell any of the other students how to get in here. This is Professor Fireoza's and my private quarters."

With that Remus led the girls into his flat and to his study. Olivia knew that Remus was buying time. She just hoped that he wouldn't wait for to long. 

The three of them worked in relative silence for about forty five minutes when Constanza couldn't bear it any longer. 

"So Olivia have you decided what color dress robes you're going to get yet?"

"Nah…I haven't really thought about that yet. Do you know what color you're gonna get?"

"Not really but I know that it won't be red or green."

"Why not?"

"First I don't look that good in green, second I don't feel like wearing house colors. I can't wear red because it'll clash with Ron's hair and I don't fell like clashing." Constanza explained.

"Good point…I think that you should go with a light or pastel blue color."

"Oh I like…humm…I think that you should go with a forest green or blue-green color like your eyes. Harry should go with a midnight blue." 

"What's this I hear about Harry and midnight blue?" Sirius asked as he entered the study.

"Olivia's going to the spring dance with Harry." Constanza announced.

"Aww how cute my godson and one goddaughter are going steady. Never thought this day would come did ya Remmy? The day James Potter's son and Remus Lupin's daughter would get together." Sirius kidded with both his best friend and goddaughter.

"Except we're not going steady uncle Si. We're just going to the dance together as friends."

            "Not if you're the same girl that he's been talking to me about for the last few weeks. I have a feeling that it is you he's been talking about and he's done nothing but talk none stop about you."

            Eve no real comeback so could do nothing but blush in return. Unfortunately for her this action did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

            "Well as much as I love to rag on my best friend I'd really like to know what's going on around here first. What's all this talk of goddaughters and fathers?" Constanza voiced. 

            Remus gave Sirius a hard look before turning to the two girls sitting side by side on the floor. 

            "Well I guess now's as good a time as ever." Remus muttered under his breath  

            Constanza had looked between the three others in the room with confusion written all over her face. Finally she turned her eyes to her best friends and silently pleaded with her for an answer. 

            _"Olivia please help…what exactly is going on here?" Constanza silently begged. _

            Olivia jumped at the sudden voice in her mind, especially since she had never heard the voice before. She took one more look at Constanza before placing it all together. Olivia surprised everyone in the room by running up to Constanza and gathering her in a celebratory hug. 

            "What was that for?" Constanza asked surprised as she pulled away from Olivia. 

            "You communicated with me!"

            "She what?" Sirius and Remus questioned a little confused. 

            "Papí, Uncle Si…she communicated with me!" Olivia stressed pointing a finger to her head. 

            "Oh…but that means…" Remus Began 

            "Yes she's getting all her powers back which means that you…well we need to explain everything to her. You don't want her finding out the same way I did do you?"

            "No Eve I don't want Elizabeth to find out the way you did. That was just bad, I was so out of it but I still can't believe that I told you so bluntly."

            "It's alright Papí but I think we'd better tell her before we confuse her too much." Eve replied looking at the other girl in the room. Her facial expression gave away the fact that she was totally clueless. 

            "E…er Constanza you might want to sit down for this." Sirius cautioned knowing that this was going to be quite a shock for her.

            Constanza obediently sat down in the nearest chair wondering how Sirius even knew he name, but decided that she would ask later if she even remembered. She had a feeling that whatever they were going to tell her was going to be a lot more important.

            Remus took a deep breath and Eve gave him a reassuring smile before diving into the story about how Constanza was his other daughter. At first Constanza looked confused and in denial of the situation. But as the story progressed with help from Sirius and Eve, Constanza began to believe it more and more. Eve did everything she could think of to help convince Constanza that this story was real, and it was obviously working. Constanza no longer thought of Remus as an insane professor as Eve had done, but as a man trying to piece his family back together. Halfway through the story Constanza was convinced but she let them keep going and watched them interact with each other. 

            "So yea that's it." Remus sheepishly finished.

            "Don't forget that I'm her godfather." Sirius stated remembering the last time Remus told this story.

            "Don't worry Sirius I believe that you've already told her five times since I started the story."

            "Oh…right."

            "So let me get this straight. My real name is Elizabeth Rose Lupin, you're my father, you're my twin sister and you're my on the run godfather." 

            "Yea that's right." Eve answered 

            "Cool."

            "Wait that's it…no yelling, or denial…ore anything?" Remus stuttered in surprise at Elizabeth's reaction.

            "Yea that's it…unless you want me to react that way?"

            "No…I was just…shocked."

            "I believe that she had a better explanation the first time around then I did." Eve elaborated. 

            The rest of the evening was spent with the small family getting to know each other better and building better relationships and bonds. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The next week went by as slow as it possibly could. The teachers kept on lecturing about lat minute topics that they needed for the O.W.L.'s. But as it always does the day of the dance arrived and it was promising to be a day that no one would forget.

            The girls' dorms in Gryffindor tower were buzzing with who Harry and Ron were going to the dance because no one had seen either one ask any one to the dance. Hermione and Ginny were especially curious as to whom they were going with but they'd never admit it. Harry and Ron had decided to keep it quite about who they were going to the dance with because they knew the girls would get hate mail and they wanted to limit it as much as possible. 

            Harry, Ron, Olivia, Constanza, Hermione, and Ginny spent the first part of the day playing relay races that were set up all around Hogwarts. After a few hours of playing around Hermione and Ginny excused themselves from the group to go get ready for the dance. Constanza, Harry, Olivia, and Ron decided to roam the castle searching for new passageways and whatnot to kill some more time. At around four Olivia and Constanza announced that they were going to get ready and would see the boys later. Once Harry and Ron were far enough away Olivia and Constanza changed directions and headed to the defense Against the Dark Arts room. They had arranged with Professor Fireoza to get ready in her quarters since they were from different houses.

            "Eve…Elizabeth good I was wondering when you two were going to get here." Megan greeted as she opened her door.

            "We still have plenty of time Professor." Elizabeth stated entering the professors flat.

            "It's Megan girls; outside of class you have permission to call me Megan. Now let's get on with the makeup and hair."

            The three girls spent the next three hours perfecting makeup, hair, nails, and their outfits. In actuality though it only took close to two hours but with all the joking around the three of them did it took a lot longer. When they were done each girl did a twirl in front of the mirror for its approval and then left for the great hall. Along the way they picked up Remus and 'Snuffles'. Elizabeth and Eve showed off their outfits for their father and godfather before running off to find their dates and shock the entire student body of Hogwarts. 

            Eve and Elizabeth got to the Entrance Hall to see Harry and Ron waiting for them and a sea of girls surrounding them. Harry was wearing dress robes of a dark midnight blue and Ron was wearing the new charcoal grey dress robes that Fred and George had bought him. Eve and Elizabeth stood on the other side of the hall talking to each other and soon they were surrounded by a gaggle of guys. Eve was wearing dress robes of a teal blue with a hint of silver in them, with her hair up in a messy bun with soft tendrils cascading down in random spots. Elizabeth wore pastel periwinkle colored robes and her hair was done up in a French twist with some of her natural curls escaping.    

            _"This is going perfectly."  Eve exclaimed _

            "_I know all the guys think we're single and the girls think Harry and Ron are single. Aren't they all in for a huge shock." _

            _"I can't wait to see the Hermione and Ginny's faces."_

            _"Why?"_

            _"They have to be the most interested in who Harry and Ron are going with. Plus the fact that they don't like us already for hanging out with the guys."_

            _"True."_

            The girl's telepathic conversation was cut short by the commotion that came from across the hall. One look told them that most of the girls had given up and entered the Great Hall. Only steps behind the retreating girls were the guys that had previously surrounded Eve and Elizabeth. Once everyone was out Harry and Ron headed over to the two remaining girls. 

            "You two wouldn't happen to have dates for this little dance would you?" Harry asked playfully 

            "Oh why kind sir if I knew you were to ask I wouldn't have agreed to go with my date but alas I did agree so I'm taken." Olivia replied playing along

            "And who may be this boy who has reserved you for this dance?"

            "Why Mr. Malfoy of course."

            "Well then I think that I can steal you away from him."

            With that Harry hooked arms with Olivia and headed towards the doors of the Great Hall with Constanza and Ron not far behind them. 

            _"Here goes nothing." Eve said as Harry reached to open the doors._

            _"You can say that again." Elizabeth replied._

            The Great Hall was bustling with students chatting to each other waiting for the dance to begin when suddenly the doors opened and a hushed silence fell over the vast room. As the students caught sight of who was entering collective gasps left this lips.

            "Well this is going well." Olivia muttered under her breath as her and Harry headed to the table off to the right side with the rest of their friends. 

            "About as good as it'll ever be." Harry replied.  

            The foursome finally reached the table, sat down and began to chat among themselves ignoring the rest of the student body. The masses gathered the hint and sat down to discuss the pairings they had just seen. 

            "Now that we're all here." Dumbledore began drawing everyone's attention to the front of the hall. "Let's feast and dance."

            "The buffet tables along the back wall instantly filled with many delicious looking foods and the music began to pulse throughout the hall.

            "Would you rather eat or dance first?" Harry asked Olivia 

            "I think I'd rather dance since I'm not very hungry at the moment."

            "Ok."

            Harry stood up and took Olivia's arm and led her out onto the already crowded dance floor. The dizzily danced to the up beat tempo of the songs that played for a half hour before getting a chance to slow down. Harry was a little unsure of the slow dances but Olivia guided him and they went along without a hitch. As they danced they chatted about little things while observing the others around them. Olivia saw that Constnaza and Ron were out on the floor as well enjoying each others company. When the beat began to pick back up Harry's stomach decided that it was time to eat. So Olivia followed him over to the buffet to pile their plates full of food and then back to their table to eat it all. 

            The music kept playing on but Olivia and Harry had yet to hit the dance floor again. They were more then done with the food they had gotten but were now content to just sit and talk for a while. Their discussion was ended when Ginny sat down at their table on the other side of Harry. 

            "Oh hello Ginny." Olivia greeted

            "Hello." Ginny responded with the minimal amount of coldness in her voice as possible.

            "Hi Gin" Harry greeted before turning back to Olivia "I'm telling you Olivia that's not how I remember it."

            "When was the last time you saw it Harry?"

            "Um…two or three years ago."

            "Exactly I think I'd know better since I saw it this past summer. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I own Ron a dance and I believe that Mrs. Weasley would like to dance with you."

            With that said Olivia went off to find Ron and Harry led Ginny to the dance floor still muttering about what they were arguing about.

            "She seams to upset you a lot." Ginny observed as they danced along to the beat.

            "Nah she just has a way of somehow always ending up being right and I can't figure out how."

            "Oh."

            The rest of their dance was spent in silence. Ginny was realizing just how much she disliked Olivia and Harry was discovering just how much he liked her.  After their one dance Harry went off in search of Olivia hoping that he had the courage to ask her the question that was itching to be asked. 

            The dance slowly wore on and Harry had yet to ask Olivia the question. She could tell that he had something on his mind but decided that if he wanted to talk about it then he would bring it up. The beat to the next song brought Olivia out of her revive as she pulled Harry further onto the floor to dance to it little did she know that the song was reflecting Harry's feelings. 

            "Where are we going?" Harry shouted over the beginning notes of the song.

            "Further onto the floor I love this song!"

_"In the car I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold you hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm just scared of what you think_

_You made me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go _

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever,_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside _

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you._

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room._

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss _

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go _

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over _

_Honest, let's make this night last forever._

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever._

_Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever _

_Let's go _

_Don't wait _

_This night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever. _

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever. _

_Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever _

_Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever _

_Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever" _

            When the song was over Harry pulled Olivia toward the side of the hall as a slower song began to float to their ears. 

            "Olivia I need to ask you something." Harry began 

            Olivia could hear the nervousness in his voice but decided against pointing it out. Instead she opted for a smile.

            "Sure Harry what is it?"

            "Olivia I was wondering if you…" Harry lost his entire train of thought with the sudden jolt of pain the scare on his head had caused. 

            "Harry what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned for her friend 

            "My scar's burning."

            Olivia was about to respond when she felt a icy chill slide down her spine she looked over at Constanza and realized that she had felt it as well. Olivia took one more look at Harry before realizing what she had to do. She was about to get Elizabeth when she felt her next to her. 

            _"Is it a calling?" Elizabeth questioned _

            _"Yes, bastard had to pick now…oh well we've gotta met him out there or he'll come in here."_

            With that the two girls swiftly left the Great Hall.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's 28! Sorry it took me so long to post but it took me quite a while to write. Only two more chapters before the story is finished. (Boo Hoo!) Oh well maybe if the heavens above love me I might get 29 done today as well (doubt it!) oh well….ENJOY!!!!!

P.S.- The song used in this chapter is **Blink 182's "First Date"**

~Autumn 


	29. Battle Cry Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Battle Cry 

            Harry just stood there clutching his forehead, oblivious to the world around him. He hadn't noticed that Olivia's presence had left when she stalked out of the hall with Constanza behind her. He hadn't seen Professor Lupin slip out the side door after the girls with Professor Fireoza and 'Snuffles' on his heals. In fact the only thing Harry could see was blackness. Only Ron and Dumbledore noticed that Harry was in pain but only Dumbledore knew why. 

            The song that had become an annoying hum to Harry ended and another one took its place. When that song ended Dumbledore rose and silence fell. 

            "I am delighted to see you all enjoying yourselves but alas all good things must come to an end and this is ours."

            A collective groan came from the students sporadically placed in the hall. 

            "Yes I know but there is no changing my decision. Prefects will be receiving a list of names for their house and will take roll. Anyone not in his or her proper dormitories will be dealt with accordingly. Heads of Houses will visit each house common room to pick up the lists once the hall is cleared of all students. Goodnight." 

            Dumbledore sat back down to observe the departing of the student body. He was not surprised however when he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione headed his way.

            "Professor?"

            "Yes Harry what can I do for you?"

            "My scar…it's burning." Harry lamely explained 

            "So I noticed, but no need to worry Harry I believe that Voldemort is only feeling quite vindictive not anywhere near here." 

            "But Professor last time it hurt this bad he was near me."

            "That may be so Harry but if he's here I believe that this one time he may not be here because of you. Now hurry along all three of you, you need to take roll and be in your common room."

            Harry, Hermione and Ron obeyed the headmaster and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. All three of them had the same thoughts running through their heads _'If Voldemort's not here for Harry then who's he here for?'_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Eve didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid's hut. Eve stopped so suddenly that it took all the balance that Elizabeth had not to run smack into to her.

            "Why'd you stop?"

            "I need to alert you of a few things first." Eve replied

            "Ok?"

            "Look Elizabeth you've only been exposed to the Wizarding world for close to five months and you've only discovered your powers two weeks ago. To Voldemort your weak and easy bait. You mustn't listen to anything he tells you. There's things about us that you don't know yet…vital things and he'll use that to his advantage."

"Well can't you just tell me really quick right now?" Elizabeth questioned

"No it'll take to long…the most important thing for you to remember though is that we can't be physically connected…at all! It's true that they closer together we are the stronger our powers are but if we are physically connected we can be defeated and then everything would be wasted. So whatever you do don't touch me…got it?"

            "Yea Eve I've got it I'm not a two year old ya know."

            "Sorry."

            The girls were about to head off again when they heard the noise of someone approaching them. They quickly hid behind a thick tree trunk until they saw who the approaching person was. 

            "Papí what are you doing here?" Eve exclaimed

            "I think the correct question would be what are you two doing out here?" Remus countered.

            "Dad we need to do this." Elizabeth pushed.

            "And what exactly is it that you need to do?"

            "Push Voldemort back."

            "Evelyn Ivy Lupin don't you dare tell me that you plan on leading yourself and your sister into the jaws of death when neither one of you are ready to face him, especially not you Elizabeth you've just discovered it all you can't possibly do anything except get yourselves killed." Remus objected in a rage

            "Papí…calm down. We need to do this and we won't die I can feel it we'll be fine." Eve calmly responded 

            "Yes well you may feel calm but how does your wolf feel cause mine's sensing danger and death miles away."

            "Your wolf senses are clouded by the protection that you have for us…you need to go they're coming."

            "I'm not going anywhere unless the two of you are coming with me!" 

            "Well then I'm deeply sorry for this Papí." 

            Eve swiftly lifted her wand up and pointed it at her father freezing him in place. Then with another flick of her wrist Remus disappeared from sight. The two sisters turned to face each other's mournful faces. They indeed did sense the death and danger but it needed to be faced and somewhere in the back of their minds they knew it would eventually all work out. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Albus Dumbledore entered his office with a heavy heart. He knew that Voldemort was approaching Hogwarts with the intention of attacking it and recruiting the twins but he also knew that the twins were headed out to temporarily stop him. He was just sitting down when his door burst open allowing Professor Fireoza and Sirius to enter both looking quite upset. He was about to speak when suddenly a frozen Remus Lupin appeared in his office as well. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione were glad to note at the end of their search to see that everyone on their individual lists was there. Once everyone was accounted for they found a fairly open corner to escape to. 

            "Where's Olivia?" Harry asked looking around the common room

            "I dunno she wasn't on my list." Ron answered. 

            Both boys turned their wandering stares to Hermione who could only shrug and don a worried expression. 

            " 'Mione?" Harry asked

            "She wasn't on my list either Harry and I haven't seen her since we left the dance."

            Just then Professor McGonagall entered the common room looking as grave as they'd ever seen her. 

            "When I call your name you will say here and then you will proceed up to your dormitory." 

            The common room looked around in confusion not realizing the amount of danger that surrounded them all. McGonagall began to read off the list of names and slowly the common room began to empty until it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

            "Good you three will stay up in here and keep an eye out on the others to make sure that they stay the tower. That mean you three can't go off either." McGonagall lectured before turning towards the portrait hole. 

            "Wait Professor McGonagall!" Harry practically shouted after her.

            "Yes Mr. Potter?"

            "Olivia…you never called her name and we haven't seen her since we left the dance." Harry explained 

            "She is not on my list Mr. Potter which means that she is not supposed to be here but you need not worry she's exactly where she needs to be right now." 

            With that Professor McGonagall left the common room and the three prefects were left slightly confused.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Professor Snape read the last name off his list and once satisfied that everyone was there was about to leave when Draco Malfoy stopped him. 

            "Professor if you hadn't noticed Constanza's not here." Draco bragged 

            "I noticed that Draco."

            "Well where is she?" Draco demanded

            "Where she is supposed to be now I suggest that you head to your dormitory before I'm forced to take points from my own house." 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Eve and Elizabeth crept through the forest following the increasing cold. They really had no idea what they would meet or what they were exactly to do but pushed aside their feelings of unease assured that their instincts would take over when need be. As they closed in on the core of the coldness Eve stopped their trek. 

            "What'd you stop for?" Elizabeth whispered 

            _"Don't talk out loud they may or may not know that we're coming and if they don't know then we have the element of surprise on our side and I'd rather not ruin any edge that we might have."_ Eve explained

            _"Oh…sorry."_

            _"Anyway I stopped because I believe there might be Dementors ahead and I was trying to think of another way to push them back without a patronus but I don't think that there is another way". _

            _"Not that I know of."_

            _"Oh well let's go the sooner we get this over the better."   _

            Eve began to move onward with Elizabeth covering her back. As they approached the clearing where the coldness was coming from Eve's suspicions were confirmed there milling around were at least thirty Dementors. Among the Dementors were Death Eaters and in the very center was the dark lord himself. 

            "Ah just in time girls please join our little party." Voldemort said with his back to the girls. 

            _"I should have known he knew we were coming."_ Eve cursed to herself

            _"Hey you could dream couldn't you?"_ Elizabeth commented 

            _"True."  _

            "It is not nice to keep the host waiting for his guests." Voldemort declared in a less jovial voice. "So I suggest that you not keep me waiting much longer."

            _"Whatever you do remember to keep away from me."_ Eve instructed as she stood up straight and walked right into the center of the clearing.

            "Ahh…so we meet again I see but wait where is the other?"

            "What other?" Eve decided to try and get Elizabeth out of this if she could.

            "Do not lie to me foolish girl I know that your twin is just outside of the clearing and I suggest that she join you before I'm forced to do something…deadly." Voldemort threatened.

            Eve was about to warn Elizabeth to stay out of the clearing at any cost but was too late as she saw her sister and best friend emerge from the clutter of trees with her head held high. Elizabeth walked right up to Eve and stood next to her with at least a foot in-between the two. 

            "Good now that both of you are here we can get started."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Sirius rushed over to Remus and quickly unfroze him but the fear that was I his eyes did not leave. 

            "Rem…what happened?" Sirius asked concerned for his friend

            "The girls…they…they went to…fight him…" Remus trailed off looking like a lost child not sure of where their parents are or where to find them.

            "What do you mean by 'went to fight him'?" Megan asked 

            "I…I tried to stop them…but they wouldn't listen…said it would be alright…" With that Remus' shoulders began to shake as the impact of the whole situation hit him. His family, the one he had just put back together was about to fall apart again. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Now I'll ask you this once and only once will you join me and become the most powerful witches in the world. Have your names go down in history for all that you have accomplished?" 

            "No! I'd rather go down in history as a nobody rather then join you. Besides you're nothing but a pushover anyway." 

            "I'm afraid that you've just sealed your own death…too bad you would have been a good asset to my reign but never mind maybe your sister will be more accepting of my generous offer."

            "I doubt it."

            "We shall see." 

            Voldemort turned from Eve who was tied to a tree and glided across the moss forest floor to the other end of the clearing where Elizabeth was tied to a tree. Eve was worried about her sister. Elizabeth had never dealt with the dark lord before and she wasn't sure how strong Elizabeth's reserve was. She just hoped that her sister would choose the right side.  

            Eve sat there tied to the tree struggling to hear what Voldemort was telling and asking Elizabeth. But it was all to no avail for she could not hear a thing except for the shuffling of feet from the roaming death eaters. One death eater in particular caught her eye as he walked past. She noticed a silver hand that protruded from the death eaters robes and whished that she could get lose and capture the bastard that imprisoned her godfather, but she decided that her sisters situation was a little more important at the moment. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Join me and you can have more power then you've ever dreamed of. I have a cure that can get rid of that monthly nuisance of being a half wolf. I can also give you everything that you've ever wanted. Just join me and everything you've ever dreamed of will be yours."    

            "Nah…I like my life that way it is now thanks!"

            "Foolish girl you have no idea what you're giving up!"

            "I don't really care. You should really do some research on your desired people before you try to coax them to your side. If you did you'd know that I never give into having my fantasy's fulfilled because you can't give me what I want and besides I already have what I want so what more can you do for me." 

            "You'll pay for this you insolent girl!" Voldemort yelled in a rage heading across the clearing to where Eve was patiently waiting tied to her tree. 

            "I don't know what you did or said to her but you'll both pay for your ignorance now. No more playing let's duel!"

            With that both girls were released from their bonds and pulled to the center of the clearing.  Eve went to stand in front of Elizabeth to signal her going first in the duel but nothing ever goes as you want. 

            "No she'll go first so that you can suffer before you die." Voldemort commanded as Elizabeth was forced to pass Eve and stand in front of Voldemort. They tipped their heads to each other and then walked three steps before turning to start the duel. If Voldemort was expect an easy victory Elizabeth quickly shattered that dream. Elizabeth was quick and temporarily blinded Voldemort while she cast an invisible spell over herself. Once Voldemort had regained his vision he looked around the clearing before a smirk crossed his deformed face. 

            " I must commend you on your efforts however they are futile. I can see you ever when you are invisible to everyone else. So now that you've had your fun I shall kill you now." 

            With that Voldemort lifted his wand and shot the curse near where Eve was standing. Immediately Elizabeth appeared but she wasn't dead, just visible.

            "AGH….not again! Fine you go first!" Voldemort directed in his rage of not being able to kill Elizabeth. 

            "Sure you can **try** to kill me but remember the last time we met?" Eve taunted.

            "I am more powerful now and you will die!"

            "Ok…go ahead."

            "Eve no!" Elizabeth shouted before running in front of her sister in an attempt to save her. 

            Eve saw this and tried to move out of the way but Elizabeth still caught her arm as she jumped in front of her. At the same time Voldemort shot the curse at the girls. In a flash the clearing filled with a bright orange glow and then just as quickly as it came it disappeared. When they light was gone Voldemort looked for the bodies of the girls but before he could get a good look a green light surrounded him and he vanished from the clearing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That's it, it's the end. The only thing left is the epilogue. I hope that you've all enjoyed the story so far. I'm pretty sure at this point that I will be writing a sequel to this but it won't be out for quite awhile. I'll be sure to keep anyone who wants to be posted on it if they e-mail me. Well …….ENJOY!

~Autumn  


	30. The Beginning of the End Epilogue

Epilogue – The Beginning of the End 

            Moony howled in agony over the loss of his cubs. The huge black dog sitting next to Moony was trying to help but nothing helped. The wolf began to attack everything, even himself to try to stop the pain, but he wouldn't attack the dog. The dog had enough to worry about without Moony attacking him.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            For the past two months Remus had to spend a week in the Hospital Wing after his transformations. The wolf was angry and upset at himself and therefore Moony tore himself up making Remus look like he'd been through a minefield. Sirius was also a little quieter these past few weeks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were upset at the disappearance of their friends but they were more concerned with Remus and Sirius. They couldn't understand why those two were so upset about the whole ordeal it wasn't like they were really attached to the girls or anything.

            The only person that didn't look affected by the disappearance of Eve and Elizabeth was Professor Dumbledore. He acted like everything was fine in fact he didn't ever seem concerned.

            But it probably should be explained what exactly was found the night of the battle, so I'll inform you. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus Lupin was up in Dumbledore's office, along with Sirius and Megan, explaining how he had gotten to the Headmasters office. Right in the middle of his explanation a sharp pain hit him in the chest and he fell over in agony. But as quickly as it came it went without really lasting more then a few seconds but its impact was growing. Remus' wolf instincts immediately kicked in and he fled from the office dreading what he was going to find. Sirius, Megan, and Dumbledore headed after him but none of them caught up to him until they reached a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, which was populated by a handful of remaining Death Eaters. Before any of the Death Eaters could flee Dumbledore froze them with the intention of turning them into the Ministry of Magic. 

            Remus looked around the clearing frantically. He could smell them but he couldn't find them, when he reached the middle of the clearing however he wanted to die. He could smell the girls, Voldemort and Death.

            "Noooooo! You can't be gone…..you told me you'd be safe!" Remus pleaded to the sky. 

            Sirius with a heavy heart led Remus back up to the school and to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave Remus a cheerup potion so that Remus wouldn't do anything stupid and sent him off to bed.  

            Dumbledore thoroughly searched the clearing and discovered that Voldemort had challenged the twins to a duel and the killing curse had been cast but there were no bodies left behind. This one fact caused Dumbledore to believe that no one died, but he could not be sure. 

            Two days after Eve and Elizabeth had disappeared Professor Megan Fireoza mysteriously left Hogwarts as well. No one really thought much about this but it did seem a little out of place. Since both Defense Professor's were unavailable, Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled for the rest of the year. 

            The school year came to a close and Harry went home to number four Privet Drive with a heavy heart for two reasons. He never did like leaving Hogwarts but this year was the worst. Not only did he have to put up with the Dursley's but he also had to deal with yet another loss over the summer. But in the brighter side it was believed that Voldemort was killed that night as well, but no one could really be sure since Harry had supposedly killed Voldemort when he was a baby. 

            "Don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back I can promise you all that!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well that's it…..THE END! I know this is short, kinda sad and gives you no real information what so ever, but I don't care. This is how I want it to end since I will be writing a sequel. It'll be a little while before I begin posting the sequel so if you want you can e-mail me for information. I'll also be writing a sort of prequel but it'll be all from Sirius' point of view but that also won't be out for a little while. Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story and until next time……………ENJOY!

~Autumn         


End file.
